Small Sacrifices
by xJaackie
Summary: When all hope is lost and there is a chance to make it right; just how much will she sacrifice? Elena finds herself choosing between more than just two brothers; but two lives. Crossover with TV series on occasion. M - Later Chapters. Questionable sequel.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the start of my VD Fanfiction. :) Don't worry if you don't get it.. Atm, you're not supposed to. XD But, later on in the story, you'll realise its importance. Anywho, onto the FanFic. Hope you all enjoy this little teaser preface. :D Peace out! :)**

* * *

**SMALL SACRIFICES.**

**Preface.**

**EPOV**

I yanked relentlessly at the iron hands that held me back, my wrists had become chaffen and my fingers were sore and red with blood. Pain didn't affect me anymore; I flexed my bony fingers, watching my tendons whitened under the thin membrane of skin above them. I needed to find him. I squinted through the thick cloud of mist that clouded my vision, where'd he gone? My eyes were restless and my throat ached from the endless pleas I'd scratched from my voice box. Somehow, I still found the strength to call and struggle.

"Stefan… Stefan? Oh, god, Stefan. Stefan? Where are you?" I called, but it was more like a whisper for the amount of voice behind it.

A minute or two past and my eyes began to weaken and tire as the last fire of hope inside of me began to burn out. Then, out of nowhere, came my answer.

"Elena..?"

I wasn't sure whether it was a statement or a question, but I'd take it either way. However, the voice that replied was not that of Stefan, but of Damon Salvatore. I breathed in, ignoring the burning sensation in my chest and windpipe.

"Damon? Are you… Where-where," and then it dawned on me, I wasn't alone; the flame inside of me re-lit. I smiled, for the first time in what seemed like days, I smiled. "Damon? Where? Oh, oh! Damon!" I started, pulling harder at the handcuffs and chains.

"Shush, Elena," Damon hushed, "Come here, I'm here," was the ghostly whisper of Damon's response.

My eyes scrunched together as I searched for his figure in the misty darkness.

"But, how can I? When, I can't see yo-"- I was interrupted by his sudden voice once again.

"You don't need to see me Elena… Feel" Damon's voice was, strangely vulnerable.

For a few moments, I was unsure what he meant, again, I tried for the chains.

"I can't. Damon, I'm bound, I…" There it was again, another interruption, although, the tone of his voice sounded different, like I could hear him smiling as he said it.

"But, would you, Elena… If you could.. would you..." He stopped abruptly, as if someone'd pressed the pause button at the epic part of a film.

I frowned, perplexed as to why he didn't go on.

"Would I, what Damon? Damon-" Out of nowhere, a bone-chilling laugh screamed down my spine and a loud clatter of broken glass echoed around the darkness.

"Yes, Damon. Why not tell us **all** what you mean."

I couldn't continue, I couldn't even breathe. The new voice was not one I recognised, but somehow I knew it couldn't be any other – it was her all along. An explosion of white light blinded my eyes and I could see it now… I saw _everything._ The first thing that registered to my mortal mind was Stefan, he was here now. Or, maybe he had been all along? His usually royal posture was dull and slouched, his head bowed in an unnatural position and his clothes were tear ridden, filthy and blood-stained. Granite hands gripped my gut, twisting and knotting themselves inside of me; I felt physically ill. I tore my gaze away from him, taking in all I knew she wanted me to. In almost no time at all, I caught Damon's eye. The arrogance and playfulness had vanished from his eyes and had been replaced with a lonely boy who was utterly defenceless to the very scene that beheld his eyes. My expression must have been an echo of his, for his lips pulled up into a friendly gesture; his smile told me it'd be okay, but his eyes reflected the torment within his soul. The will was slowly draining from his being, his state was only a fraction milder than Stefan's. I shook my head, my soul pleading with his not to give up; he was stronger than Stefan, he could make it… _We_ could make it.

_"Elena…"_ I thought I heard him murmur, before I could respond, his head wavered and flopped in on himself.

'_No_. No… _No._' my brain begged. Alas, I knew it was too late. Preparing myself for the final chapter of my life, I nodded. She laughed again, this time though – it ripped my heart in half. My eyes arose from the floor, slowly but surely moving upwards; it was then I saw her. For the first, and almost certainly last time.

_"Katherine."  
_


	2. 1: The Rise

**A/N: Hey! Apologies for the late update, things have just been so bleugh lately. :/ Thank you so much for your reviews and everyone that's subscribed! They really do mean so much. :) But here it is, here we get a little taster of Damon's feelings as well as a little bit of Stelena. (Never fear my faithful Delena fans – don't the best romances blossom from danger?) ;) any who, onto the FanFic. Hope you all enjoy this character building chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Rise.**

**DPOV **

I saw her again today. Elena. The way I see her every day; even when she does see me, she never really does. Every time I look at her, I'm not sure whether it's her or Katherine that I see. The luxurious locks of delicious brown hair, the plump scarlet of her lips that beg to flatter her big bambi eyes perfectly, and that laugh you can't help but grin at. Despite the obvious looks, Elena and Katherine were nothing alike at all. There was a fire about Elena, something strong and unwavering that Katherine had never had, it's what draws me to her the most. Being around Elena makes me feel weak, as if my guard's never really up. And that is a very, _very _bad thing. I wanted to take her, claim her as mine, just how Katherine was and should have been. This time around though, I'm not going to allow the weak brother of mine to claim what I should own. I know Elena thinks of me, I've seen it in her eyes.

When I'm too close to her I hear her heart gallop and the nervous gulp of her throat. She tries to hide it and I know she'll never admit it; some say the chase is always better than the catch, I tend to disagree.

What's the point in chasing when there's no prize to claim when it's been caught? I chuckled at that passing thought, lolling my arm over the back of the couch. Right now Stefan was happy and sitting all pretty with his darling girlfriend, Elena. Elena thinks she's happy with Stefan; I don't think so. Many think since she'd met the excuse of a brother of mine Elena had stopped taking trips alone to visit her parent's graves, stopped all the grieving, all of the crying – but no. I saw it all. I didn't see why she continued this ridiculous façade of hers in pretending she was fine with everything. It puzzled me. But, who am I to know; to judge someone? The heartless, selfish (and impeccably handsome) Damon Salvatore? My brother was a fool thinking there was anyway a vampire could be human. There was only one way, and that was my way.

A dull thrumming began to beat inside my stomach and ache in the back of my throat, as the sides of my lips curled up into the devilish smile I wore on nearly every occasion. Shooting up from my relaxed position, I started for the window; on arriving there I gripped the sides of the open window pane and launched myself agilely out and onto the stony gravel. My weight could've been feather-light for all the sound it made. Just _one _of the many obvious perks to being a vampire. Now, what time was it? Straightening myself and clothes out, my orbs scanned the scene around me. The trees swayed ever so gently against one another and the rough fringe of hills and meadows contrasted against the deep fuchsia and violent mix of the early evening sky. What a **great **time to feel peckish; they'd be countless drunk, (or preferable stoned) teenagers out there just waiting for the life to be sucked out of them. I felt the muscles of the sides of my lips pull up quickly into the smirk I'd known for over a century now – it was my trademark.

The uncaring eternal stud; Damon Salvatore.

At that precise second, my ears detected what sounded like a pair of stumbling, careless footsteps in the distance.

'Oh, that's nice. I'll barely have to move for dinner,' my inner voice approved.

Still smiling as ever, I made haste towards the wood and disappeared into the eerie darkness.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Stefan… Stefan! _Seriously, stop itttt!_" I giggled, batting away his hands playfully but not succeeding.

Stefan growled at me in response, winking once before running his fingers at a faster rate across my waist band and the sides of my torso. I was laughing so hard my sides actually started to hurt; it was always like this with Stefan, as easy and natural as breathing. Well, most of the time it was. Even now I knew his secret, some things he said to me still didn't add up. Maybe I was just being overly curious, but he never had much fun and there was always this annoying nagging feeling inside of me that was never quite completely trusting in Stefan.

Which. Was. Really. Stupid. Right?

I knew Stefan loved me, I knew Stefan cared about me and that he'd never… Lie to me? Was I questioning that? I sincerely hope not, because I wasn't sure if I actually knew the answer. Turning my attention back to Stefan, I grinned, my hands landing heavily on both of his shoulders as I tried to push him away.

"Aw, Elena. You don't _really _want me to stop, do you?" Stefan teased, his lips now brushing my neck and cheekbones.

Honestly? HELL no! I laughed, but it was a nervous sort of sound.

"Mhm. I guess, not," I replied, trying to keep my words from becoming a pant.

He was laughing. Why did he always find my self-control so funny?

"Mmmmmmmmmm… You smell, divine Elena," Stefan's lavender soaked tone made me shudder.

"Uhm. Humm.." was all I could manage in reply.

His hands had stopped tickling me now. One was supporting my lower back and the other gently soothed my left arm. I felt his lips slowly rotate from my cheekbones to the hollow of my neck, grazing the edges of my skin as he went. I couldn't help but adjust the position of my neck, granting him easier access. Stefan was always so good at this, but was hardly ever in the mood for it. My hands gripped even tighter onto his shoulders, but instead of pushing him away I pulled him closer. As soon as he felt my willingness, he responded by trailing his lips up to mine and kissed me with unusual eagerness. It always amazed me at how good Stefan actually was at kissing. _A century of practise _is what I put it down to a lot of the time. My lips parted first as I deepened the kiss, gliding my tongue elegantly across his top and bottom lips. I felt the groan in his chest ripple onto my own as his tongue battled with mine in an intense dance of emotion.

The hand that was supporting my back slid down slightly lower, I grinned under our kiss as I felt him grasp forcing my hips closer to his. My legs separated ever so slightly allowing him to come closer to me. My right leg began to curl around his left hip as my hands unclamped from his shoulders and began travelling over his back. His lips were fast and hot as they crushed down onto mine. A strange mixture of lust and love began to filter through my entire body; I could feel myself tingling with sheer desire.

"Mhmm, Stefan, I… I _want you_ right _now_," I crooned, my words running away with me.

He moaned again.

"Elena…" he breathed, his breath as ragged as mine as we continued.

My hands found their way to the bottom of his t-shirt. I smiled as I gripped the bottom, sliding my hands around to the front slowly beginning to tug it over his head. Stefan's hands abruptly let go of my body as they replaced mine, yanking it over his head and flinging it to one side of my room at an inhuman speed. What was with him tonight? He was, so… So hormone ruled. I wasn't, however complaining, actually I really enjoyed it. Well, okay. _That _was an understatement. My hands didn't remain at the bottom of his torso for very long before they began roaming around the perfect planes of his chest; god, he was beautiful. His abs were rock hard and so, so smooth – it made me even more aroused. (If that was actually possible)

I just wanted him right here, right now. There wasn't anything else I wanted, anything else I could think about. How could any one person be rational when in a situation like this? I felt his chest pressurize my hands as I slithered them around his hips, hooking my fingers onto the back of his jeans I pressed him even closer to me. His lips showed no sign of hesitation; in fact, he seemed to be even more into it by the second. He ran his hands ever so delicately all over my body, causing me to lean even further back into the bed.

And just at that very second, I felt some sort of vibration on my left thigh. My hands held him close to me, not letting him go.

"Stefan… just leave it, please?" I whined, pouting slightly.

Stefan sighed and unwillingly pried my fingers from his body. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his mobile and groaned. I rolled my eyes. No prize for guessing who it was, I thought to myself impatient. Stefan looked to me, his eyes apologetic but I saw the hint of frustration in his eyes.

"Go," I dismissed, frowning but kissing him for a few long moments.

Stefan stroked my cheek for a moment but within seconds was gone. I frowned, running a single hand through my hair before speaking.

"Damn it Damon.."

* * *

_Author's Note: Now isn't that just like Damon to interrupt something like that. It's why we love him. :D Only one thing left to do. Review? Oh, and before I forget, it'd be interesting to ask; favourite Vampire Diaries episode so far everyone? _

Jackie xxx


	3. 2: The Good Brother

**A/N: Hey there guys! Just a filler chapter focused mainly on Stefan and Damon's relationship with one another and how and why it's changed. Anyway, here's the update and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Later! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Good Brother**

**EPOV**

Why now? Damon always seemed to do it. Whether it was intentional I didn't know but he _never_ failed on it. Why couldn't I just have a normal life with a normal boyfriend's brother (who wouldn't always try to irritate the hell out of me) and a normal boy… I shook my head, as if shaking the thought away. Had I just wished for a normal boyfriend? No, I couldn't have; if I had a normal boyfriend it'd be the likes of Matt Donovan or some other high school jock. But no, I didn't want that, I wanted Stefan. Just Stefan. Times like now, when he had to leave me were… Actually, very rather hard. I'd had grown so accustom to Stefan being around me twenty-four-seven that when he left I felt so alone. But for as long as Damon was here, charming, luring and killing the vast female population – I knew I needed to just sit back and suck it up. Damon. Now, that was a thought and a half.

He wasn't as bad as people seemed to make out; he was just… What was the word? Misunderstood? His arrogance and selfishness didn't help his case any means though. At times, I'd recall looking at him and the mask of self-service was just that, a mask. The flicker of hurt in those piercing blue eyes was so hard to ignore I just couldn't. I wish there was someone to help him, someone to listen, someone that he'd let in. Most of all, I wanted to be that person. The person Damon turned to when things were bad, the girl who listened, and the girl who _cared_. I raised the soft fabric of my bed sheets above my shoulders and lay back against my mattress. Yeah, like that's ever going to happen; Damon was fine, he didn't need anyone. Did he?

* * *

**DPOV**

I briefly heard the minor creak of the door to the boarding house open and close. Stefan was back already? Oh, that was nice; time for another one to one session of younger brother taunting. The humorous thing about it was that it really did get to Stefan. After one hundred and forty five years it _still _got to him. I could never allow myself to feel even the smallest ounce of sympathy for him though, after all, I hadn't promised Stefan and eternity of misery for nothing. I tossed the journal within my hand carelessly onto the bed which Stefan resided in and lifted my feet up onto the desk, leaning back onto his chair, my eyes fixed on the door and a rather Cheshire smile planted across my lips. Each step Stefan took caused the floorboards to sigh with unease until his steps became louder and the click of his bedroom door opened.

"Afternoon younger brother, how were the bunnies? Oh and how _is _Elena? I haven't conferenced with her in a few days, I'm interested," I perked; the arrogant smile of mine very much overpowering.

Stefan let out a long, heavy sigh before answering me. His arms folded hard across his chest.

"Elena's fine, but a tad tedious as to the subject of you, Damon," Stefan replied, motioning over to his bed and grabbing up the journal in his hands.

I raised my dark brows, my eyes narrowing a notch.

"Yes, and I wonder why that is. You know it's quite pathetic honestly? All of the lies you fill her mind with, she trusts me, I know she does," I replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

Stefan raised his head to me, frowning. Why did he always frown?

"Anyone who would trust you, Damon must have the intellect of a gold fish, and Elena doesn't fit into that category," Stefan answered, turning away from him and placing the journal into the mahogany cupboard beside his bed.

I frowned, he was fighting back today. Very good Stefan. I allowed a dark laugh to escape my lips before shrugging.

"It'd be funny if you weren't such a hypocrite brother; for I am the single one of the two of us who does keep his promises," my tongue was a degree short of acidic in response.

Stefan turned to me, his expression blank; when the subject of _her _arose he always seemed to be short of words.

"That was a long time ago Damon," he dismissed, leaning against the door frame as he watched me.

I nodded in some sort of agreement.

"Trust breeds trust Stefan," I responded, allowing my arms to pull me out of the chair I was situated in.

My feet brought me towards him. I watched him for a few seconds before bowing by head a centimetre and smiling.

"It's a shame you never knew the meaning of that word, aye, brother?" I finished, my hand patting Stefan once on the back before departing from his room and the boarding house.

Using the sheer speed of my vampire body I escaped to sanctity of the woods. Crouching down on a discarded mossy log I glanced towards the sky, casting my mind aback… One hundred and forty years back in fact. The very time I trusted my younger brother the most in the entire world; the one time I could call him _brother _with the whole meaning of the word.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1864._

My father looked to Stefan very much approvingly, he always approved of everything Stefan did. Not that I was jealous of Stefan that would be stupid, Stefan and I were inseparable; he was the best brother I could've ever asked for – I could tell him everything.

"Very good, Stefan, however, you still have a few years of schooling left until you make any vast decisions such as those, your older brother on the other hand; his choice needs to be made soon."

I glanced to my father to meet his disapproving glare that seemed to cut right through me. I'd always been such a disappointment to him and I hated it. I didn't want to continue my schooling, I wanted to be able to make my own choices and do what I wanted without being cast off by my own father.

"Father, you know why I don't..." I tried, but was dismissed to the side by a wave of my father's hand as he looked away.

"Damon, I do not want to hear it. Miss Pearl's having a cook-off this afternoon and I need to be off," Giuseppe murmured, leaving, but not before lending me another killer stare.

I sighed, my eyes falling towards the floor. Sure enough Stefan's hand rested reassuringly on my left shoulder blade. I looked at my brother; his friendly smile was all I needed at that very moment.

"Ignore father. I understand Damon," Stefan assured me, nodding slightly.

I laughed, hugging my brother tightly before retracting my arms – a sudden disconcerting thought penetrated my mind then and I narrowed my eyes.

"You haven't told him have you?" I asked my voice heavy with discomfort.

Stefan opened his mouth to respond but closed it, starting again but failing to allow any words to escape from it. I shook my head at him, my eyes frantic.

"No.. I have not told father," Stefan said, his voice mechanical before I watched him bite down onto his lower lip. "Maybe… Maybe if we told him. Maybe he could help us keep Katherine safe? Maybe he'd accept her and know that we love her and-" My hands clamped down onto Stefan's shoulders, forcing his eyes to lock with mine, shaking my head firmly.

"You know father's beliefs of the whole situation Stefan. If you told father, if you even allowed yourself to even drop a minor hint of it that would be it for her; it would be it for us. Do you even care for Katherine at all?" I questioned my tone harsher than it'd ever been towards my younger brother.

Stefan's eyes were wide with shock as he nodded wildly, desperate for me to accept he did.

"Of course I care for Katherine, more than my own life," Stefan whispered, his eyes boring into mine.

I nodded, swallowing deeply and letting him go.

"Then, please Stefan; don't tell father. I need you to promise. Promise me?"

"I promise, Damon."

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Present Day._

I shook my head, how stupid and naïve I was to trust the pathetic excuse of a brother Stefan was to me?

_The only one I can count on is me._

* * *

_A/N: A nice contrast of the two Salvatore brother's relationship there I think. Well, hope you guys enjoyed it; do I really need to ask? You guys know what to do. Review? :)_

Jackie xxx


	4. 3: Deceiving Lies & Desperate Minds

**A/N: So, this originally wasn't going to be a complete Elena point of view chapter, but honestly, reading it back I just couldn't have fit Damon in anywhere. :/ But, I'm sure by next chapter you'll forgive me. Ha! Well, hope you guys enjoy it + keep reading, subscribing and reviewing! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Deceiving Lies & Desperate Minds.**

**EPOV**

Elena Gilbert. Just, Elena. I decided that was enough of an address to give myself. After all, who didn't know Elena? Not bragging, but, saying I was the most popular girl in school was indeed a slight understatement. Every girl wanted to be me and every guy wanted me. As easy as it would be, to allow popularity to go to my head, I didn't - not really anyway. I did, while looking at myself in the mirror secretly admire my own natural beauty that was the grave envy of other girls; even my best friends Bonnie and Meredith were jealous of me. They didn't let it show though, or try to compete with me. Caroline, on the other hand was a completely different story altogether. Caroline and I had been best friends ever since I could remember and good ones at that. However, at the peak of our teenage years, what was once mere friendly competition had turned into a catty battle of attention. I didn't mind the competition, no; it wasn't that at all. I just wanted my best friend back.

No fighting, no bitching and most of all, no lying. Iron hands gripped the pit of my stomach, twisting and squeezing, all off a sudden I felt wheezy. _Lying_ and lies was never a subject I was too good at coping with. Being deceived was one of my pet hates and I'd always, ever since my younger days, despised of such people as liars. Determined not to ponder my mind over disturbing thoughts like that, my eyes flashed open and, slowly, opening my mouth, I let out a soft yawn before closing it once more. I raised my two hands up to my eyes and began to rub; feeling tiny fragments of sleep drop from my elegant lashes and fall almost silently onto the bedding.

"Now, where did I put that diary?" I mumbled, running my slightly tanned, nimble fingers through my long, brunette locks.

Sadly, I had a habit lately of forgetting where I'd placed things, (mainly important items) which honestly, got on my nerves a fair amount. I racked my brain, staring at nothing for at least a minute before grinning.

"There, it is," I said, rolling over to the right side of the bed and digging my hand underneath my mattress.

My fingers were steady, but frantic as I pinched the corner of each paper page and flicked it one after the other, looking for a free space in where to record my thoughts and feelings. A diary was something I had always believed was extremely worthwhile; after all, who knows who'll find it in a hundred years? Pinching the black pen in between my thumb and fore finger, I put pen to paper and began to write.

_'Dear Diary,  
I'm not quite sure what it is, but, I feel... Strangely overwhelmed by a feeling I've never ever felt before. It's as if, I __**know **__something will happen today. Do you think that's strange? Am I just being stupid? Yes? No? A part of me would agree with you if you accepted the first answer. Maybe day will be different somehow? Maybe this feeling indicates some sort of need for change? Whatever it is, I'll deal with it. Just as, I... Elena Gilbert always has done.'_

I stopped writing and simply thought for a moment. There, lying on my side, I... thought. Snapping out of the trance-like state, I stared in sheer horror at the digital alarm clock.

_**7:35**_

Oh, how wonderful.

I threw my bed sheets aside and hurled myself up from the bed; I padded ignorantly past my double bed and over to the secluded cherry-wood dresser at the corner of the room. Yanking at the draws, I pulled on the nearest matching items to me. My dark brown orbs caught sight of my perfect, hour-glass figure in the full-length mirror. The faded blue-denim skirt hovered just above my knees, and the soft, cream blouse flattered my curves and chest flawlessly. Taking one last glance at myself, I floated soundlessly into the hallway. Taking the wooden hairbrush, I began to run it rhythmically through my hair until if felt as smooth as it looked. After applying the last ounce of my mascara, I smudged a baby pink flicker of lip gloss over my full lips. Bending down, I swung the tanned, lather satchel over my right shoulder and made my way down the stairs, (pulling my socks and trainers on as I went) dancing down to the front door.

"Leaving, already Elena? No breakfast? I made your favourite," my aunt's voice called, twisted with a hint of persuasion.

As if agreeing with my aunt, I felt my stomach churn and growl. Squeezing onto my abdomen, I sighed.

"No, its fine, I'll just pick up a bagel on the way," I dismissed, and with a minor flick of hair, was out the door.

Allowing the crisp, morning air fill my lungs, I smiled, holding the strap tight to myself and started on my way to Mystic Falls high morning breeze gushed through my long locks, making them flare into all different directions exposing my most prominent cheekbones. Self-consciously, I brought both of my hands up to my face and gently smoothed down my now rather matted hair. (I hated what the wind did to it. It was almost impossible to keep ones hair in the right place while walking to anywhere on such a windy day as this one) I inhaled once before laughing, thinking of what my mother would've have said upon hearing my thoughts.  
_  
_'Oh, Elena, you always would be the one to worry about you hair wouldn't you? Now, when you're my age you'll realise the way you look is the least of your worries.'

Something brought me back to the present second and I frowned, my mind still lingering in the memory. Mum had been right. Matt had made me happy, but... I wasn't _in love_ with him. Not like I was with Stefan. I wondered what exactly my mum would have to say about Stefan. I laughed. As the soles of my trainers scratched against the un-even gravel of the drive I stopped dead, my fingers tingling slightly at the sight of a crow. Damon. I blinked once, making sure he _was _actually there and it wasn't just my mortal mind playing tricks on me. Sure enough, once my eyes had opened again the black crow was gone. What if it was just a harmless black crow that didn't mean any harm to anybody? It had just enough right as I did to land on my mail box. Not that I'd want to land on my mail box, but the intent was clear. I raised my right arm to the top of my head, combing the thin digits through my brunette locks sighing heavily.

I didn't know where my head was at the moment, everything just came on oh-too fast. The death of my parents, my brother turning to drink and drugs and not to me; meeting Stefan, meeting Stefan's brother, finding out his secret, Bonnie's... So far, life's been pretty eventful. The pain of my parent's departure from this world was still there; I'd never let it arise in front of anyone though, not Bonnie, not even Stefan. Stefan had come into my life at a critical time when I needed someone the most. Stefan, now that was a subject I was never shy to speak of. Stefan was the most loyal, honest, kind, handsome and selfless person I'd ever encountered. Everything he said, everything he did, he'd always make sure it'd benefit others before himself. Thinking of him as perfection, though, didn't make me feel any less of myself. People such as Caroline thought of me as selfish, but I wasn't. Not really; I just didn't believe in putting one's self down. Downgrading themselves to something they weren't.

Speaking of Caroline… There she was - the queen bee herself. It was remarkable at how fast I'd gotten over to my school, I wasn't even thinking about walking. Upon approaching, Caroline caught my eye, and began waving me over like it was everybody's business. I continued my approach, smiling but not walking any faster. She averted her eyes from me then, and turned to the huddled group.

"Yes, well, they won't cancel the ball will they?" Caroline disapproved, her ice-blue eyes scanning every face around the collapsed circle.

Bonnie shrugged and Meredith… Meredith didn't seem as though she was paying much attention. Her head was lost in some epic novel. (No surprise there) My brown brows furrowed together slightly. What was Caroline talking about? I decided to voice my confusion.

"Why would the ball be cancelled?" I asked, looking to Caroline.

Caroline's brows arched as a perplexed expression washed over her face.

"You haven't heard about the recent attacks? The missing hikers? I mean, I know my mum's the sheriff, but really Elena, everybody knows about that."

"No, is it bad? Do they know who-what" (I corrected myself) "Did it?"

Caroline shook her head.

"No, some sort of rabid animal everyone thinks?" Caroline's careless attitude irritated me.

Bonnie and I shared a knowing glance before, upon hearing the bell; we started on our way into the school building. I knew Bonnie wanted to speak with me about the whole situation but we never seemed to get time in which to do so. In all honestly, the only person I wanted to speak with was Stefan. If things were as bad as Caroline had made them out to be then surely he would've informed me of it? I had all but one class with Stefan today, but he hadn't shown up. What a coincidence that today of all days when I needed to speak with him he wasn't here. What was strange was the fact he hadn't called me either; if he was ever ditching he'd always call me. There was something unusual going on that everyone knew of but me.

I didn't like that.

The hours passed by sluggishly – my eyes were on the clock for pretty much the entire day. By the time the end of school came I was ridiculously restless. Palming my hands hard on the front doors, I hurled them open before walking out. Just as I did so, a soft hand planted on my right shoulder. I turned around to suddenly find myself facing Bonnie. I re-adjusted my strap before speaking.

"You didn't tell me," it wasn't harsh enough for an accusation.

Bonnie made a face before replying to me, "I'm… Sorry? I thought Stefan would've told you," Bonnie started, and then continued "Especially since it's that sinister brother of his performing the acts."

I blinked, a deep frown carving into my face "So you think it's Damon?"

Bonnie nodded, her eyes fixed onto mine, "Think about it Elena. The Salvatores are the only two vampires in town, and, unless Stefan's on some sort of bender, there leaves your prime candidate." Bonnie answered.

Understanding took over my features before anger over-shadowed them. With a quick 'Thanks' and a 'Catch you later' I turned and started running. Damon wasn't going to get away with it; killing those innocent people. Not anymore.

I was going to make sure of that.

* * *

_A/N: Is it really Damon who's causing all of the deaths in Mystic Falls or is it another? Who knows? Well, I do, but that's irrelevant. :L Anywho, please review guys; they really do mean a lot. Peace out!_

Jackie xxx


	5. 4: This Chemistry Is Contagious

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the reaal LATE update on this guys. :/ What with my mum getting married soon and my birthday, it's just been pretty hectic. :/ Plus, I've had to study so much lately, it's unreal. =/ But, any who, here's a chapter for the Delena's. Hope It's been worth the wait. Enjoy. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4: This Chemistry Is Contagious.**

**EPOV**

I probably should've run back and apologized for my sudden departure from my best friend's side. Had this been any other situation than I would've, however, when the Salvatores were involved; I was involved. End of. I felt the coarse, but slightly mossy ground underneath the soles of my trainers. I was running, and I wasn't sure why. Was it because I was sure I'd somehow catch Damon 'in the act' so to speak? (And no, I wasn't referring to one of his many 'expeditions' of the numerous female's in town) Or, was it because of my immense stubbornness and refrain to rest until the thing on my mind was over and dealt with? Considering my frame of mind at this precise moment, I was banking on the last reason. Although, catching Damon on one of his expeditions didn't seem too appealing either. I grimaced at the thought of it, continuing to trudge through the woodland, casting drooping branches aside and out of my way. This time, there seemed to be far more 'ducking and diving' on the journey to the Salvatore boarding house.

There could be many reasons for this; I decided to think out the two most realistic. One: I was angry, and of course impatient. (So the journey would seem like an entire lifetime) And two: Having double gym for the last two periods of my school-day contributed greatly to my already aching muscles. The smart thing to do would've been to get home, have a shower, maybe grab a bite to eat and then _drive _to the boarding house. But, me being me, I wanted answers and I wasn't going to waver until I had them. My footing slowed as I raised my eyes up and toward the towering building fifty feet in front of me. Showing no signs of hesitation, I walked off of the fresh grass and onto the gravel of the driveway. As I walked, I heard the gentle swish-swish of my satchel brushing beside my right thigh and flap clapping with the passing breeze.

Within what seemed like no time at all I was at the front door. I raised my hand which was currently hanging loosely at my side and coiled it into a tight fist; I knocked the door thrice before flinching mildly. What was the matter with me? The mere sound of my rapping knuckles had scared the hell outta me. My hand was instantly brought to my side as I kept my brown orbs locked in an intense gaze against the beautiful mahogany of the door. And I waited.

**DPOV**

I hadn't seen Stefan all night. Shame. He was supposed to be the good one, the one that was trusted, respected and never missed a single day of education; even now being the immortal monster that we both are, (yes, hand on heart –or whatever vampire's swear by- I did believe that ever vampire was damned…) Stefan still had an annoying habit of desperately trying to pretend he was human. Still human. This, in my mind, was completely absurd and ludicrous. The only thing that was naturally sane and normal about the younger brother of mine was his choice in woman, or, should I say particularly one woman. Elena Gilbert. Elena being a Gilbert made us enemies; but was she a Gilbert? Her features suggested the exact opposite. Either way, I didn't care; all I knew is that I wanted Elena. Elena _should _be… Strike that, Elena _will _be mine. That, I had absolutely no doubt in my mind.

I could unleash a side of her that she had never and will never feel with my brother; she could feel power, danger and excitement. And most of all (as strange as it was, it was quite true) I wanted Elena to feel it. I wanted her to engross herself in the wonders of the darkness I'd only so freely give unto her. If only she'd embrace what she needs and wants to most. But, I didn't need to worry over that small matter, not really – no matter how long it took, or how many techniques of persuasion I had to use; Elena _will be_ mine. Upon that awfully tempting thought, even before I opened the door I knew it was her. Jumping agilely out of the parlour seat I was situated in, I, I guess you could say pranced down the hall and over to the main door. My hand and the handle connected in a fluent motion and the door opened with ease, sighing gently to open to its full capacity.

It was then I saw her eyes widen ever so slightly, the face of oh-god-he's-so-gorgeous-but-i-can't-ever-embrace-this-wonderful-feeling was so evident on her face it was more obvious than if she'd shouted the way I made her body tingle on loud speaker. For once, I wasn't being vain or cocky of any sort; I was simply stating the obvious. I watched her throat gulp as she inhaled a sharp breath of air into those wonderfully pouted and incredibly kissable lips. I leant against the door frame, tilted my head to an angle as I greeted her.

"Well, well, Elena, isn't _this _a _grand _surprise. What's the occasion? Finally bored of St. Stefan and fancy a roam in the Damon dungeon?" My voice was low and husky, my eyes boring down onto her.

Something I didn't expect happened. Her eyes instantly narrowed (but with grave effort) and she pushed her way through the gap between my left side and the opposite door frame. She passed as a light huff escaped her angelic lips. Immediately shutting the door behind me, I turned to face her, arms folded neatly across my chest.

"Now, that wasn't a very nice 'hello' I was making you a very well-intended proposition right there and not even the decency to respond to me?" I smirked, but she looked at me with killer eyes.

I would've spoke, but Elena was on the ball today.

"How. Can. You. Be So. DAMN. Arrogant. After. EVERYTHING. You've. Done?" Each word was accompanied with what (to me) seemed like a gentle nudge but was obviously intended into something more hostile.

I caught both of her wrists, looking down at her, trying to read what had obviously got her so fired up. But, I had to admit, Elena had a fire that I loved; but this wasn't how I'd expected this meeting to be at all. I frowned. Yes, frowned.

"Come again, Elena?" I still held her wrists. She couldn't move away from me.

"Those hikers? How could you? The missing people, drained of blood? Yes, I know about it Damon, and, hell, did you think I wouldn't?" Elena was accusing onward and onward, the occasional curse knotted between words as they avalanched into the small space between the both of us. "-And the main thing is that-"

My hands were at her hips, making her pelvis slam into mine; she was instantly quiet, the anger still dominant within those strong brown eyes. But, I also noticed something different, something Elena knew she was feeling and wanted to so desperately hide from me. Desire. Her hands laid to rest at the top of my chest, her lips pouted as her words died on her lips, suddenly, it was just Elena and I. She was fighting it, fighting it with everything inside of her. I wasn't going to approach the subject now; honestly, I was more interested into why she'd been screaming at me over something that I had nothing to do with. I didn't hold her so tight, but I didn't move my hands either. Besides, I liked being this close to Elena. I had plenty of time to convince Elena of my way of thinking, so getting this little bicker out of the way wasn't too much trouble.

Elena's body eased against mine, the speeding up of her humming-bird heart was an unmistakeable notation. I smiled, but not too much, she'd think I was being arrogant.

"Elena? I understand Stefan told you of the dead civilians, but, I couldn't have stopped it? And, I'm bewildered as to why you've just attacked me both verbally and physically," I said that with complete and utter honesty.

Elena's features first clouded over with curiosity then understanding flushed her cheeks as well as sheer guilt. She was feeling guilty because she'd potentially hurt my feelings? This girl was _too _human. She swallowed once again, but this time, her expression had mellowed into something of sincerity.

"Oh, I. I'm sorry Damon, I just, I assumed that..." she was blabbering, and I nodded along with her.

She closed her eyes for a millisecond before flashing them open once again; the burning fire of her eyes was enough to make me shudder inside. Her head was shaking from side to side, as if defying herself.

"I knew it wasn't you, really, I knew, but… But, I don't know, and then if it was you, it would have made sense why Stefan didn't…" Elena stopped abruptly, her eyes and state of gnawing her bottom lip told me what she didn't want me to know.

I cocked a single brow up at her, picking up on the small reaction.

"Stefan didn't tell you of the missing civilians?" I didn't guess, I stated.

Elena frowned, this fact upset her. Ah, there you go Damon, something to play on. She started to struggle away from my grip, but suddenly froze as she felt my fingers trail up her frame and cup her face. My digits raised her chin, forcing her to look at me. Elena took long, dragged-out breaths as she struggled to keep her inner feelings under control.

"You don't need to apologize to me, Princess," The silkiness of my reply was just how I'd expected it.

Mere moments later, I smirked, dropping my fingers from her face and released my grip upon her body; but, I always kept eye contact.

"I'm sure, whatever, Stefan's reasons; they must be good for keeping you in the dark," I was playing with her mind. This reverse physiology thing was going great.

Elena's features were perplexed, but I could see the relief wash over them as I'd let her go – she knew the hold I had on her. The hold we had on each other.

"I.. I should go, and find-"

I interrupted her, she was quite vulnerable right now, and I suppose I liked that.

"Yes, I agree, you should find Stefan, I'm sure he's doing what he does best. Being the ultimate do gooder," I smiled, watching her closely.

Elena nodded, inhaling before turning to leave. I was behind her the second her hand touched the door handle; she turned instantly, her eyes fixed upon mine.

"I'm glad you know you can talk to me about anything Elena. Anything," I grinned, watching her nod and hurry away.

I noted the door closing and kept my eyes forward, the sides of my lips coiling into my trademark smirk as the words I'd thought only minutes ago echoed within my head.

'Elena _will _be mine. That, I had absolutely no doubt in my mind.'

And it was true; I had absolutely _no _doubt in my mind. Not all.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, you can say it. How much Delena can you get into one chapter? Well, more (I hope) but that's for later. Hope you guys liked the teaser bit of Delenaness here; I know I did. ^^ :L But, yes, please all review and subscribe! It means a lot. Peace out._

Jackie xxx


	6. 5: The Ask and Almost Answer

**A/N: Shaz. It's been ages, right? I'm really sorry guys. :/ But what with my GCSE History exam in a couple of weeks I haven't really had much time to add anything. Anyway, I hope this chapter will be up to your standards. Read away. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Ask and Almost Answer.**

**EPOV**

Oh, god. Oh… Oh, great. I was doing it – again. I'd promised myself I'd stop thinking about it, that I wouldn't think about it; sadly, my mind didn't want to comply. Damon wasn't lying about a word he'd said to me the day prior… I knew that for certain. (Damon was a lot of things, but a liar he was not) Really I should be thinking about what I was going to do, or rather how I was going to approach the whole Stefan-keeping-me-in-the-dark situation, but my ever wandering mind forever brought me back to the brief, but very bittersweet encounter with his brother. Surely his hands shouldn't have grasped me quite so tightly, my eyes should never have locked with his, sinking deeper into the core of me, forcing hidden emotions to arise…

'_No! Elena.' _I abruptly cut off that (thankfully only) budding thought.

It was just that he was attractive – every person with eyes in their head realised that much. And if that's what I told myself, then I would believe it. A part of me prayed that was the truth. I wandered over to the window, the soft fabric of the carpet gently caressing the soles of my feet as I gripped the curtains, drawing them apart and soon finding myself staring out of the clear glass. The school had been closed today, something about the air-con going ka-boom. It was hot though, the hottest it'd been in a long time. It wasn't even nice warmth, it was a humid smother. Had I really opened the window? And was I really leaning out this far? The unbreakable hold my digits and knuckles had upon the pane and tender brush of the nearly-noon wind confirmed my suspicions. I really could stay here forever, the breeze was so relaxing, and it made me feel strangely at peace. Just as my orbs began buzzing over the beautiful summer-like scene, the rap of my front door broke my concentration.

Leaving my room, (and the window fully open) I padded slowly down the stairs, and without stopping, made my way to the door. I groggily rubbed my right eye with a single hand as the other twisted the door knob, opening it as wide as it would go. I had to blink twice at the man in front of me. I should be mad with him, and in theory I was; seeing him again though after his several day absence made me realise how much I truly did miss Stefan. His chocolate brown eyes were warm and glowing, his hair was perfectly ruffled, (giving him the formal, but could pass for in formal sort of look), and his lips put on the smile that never failed to make me blush.

The unmistakeable love behind it radiated greatly. I'd be angry with him later; I missed him too much right now.

"Elena." My name rolled effortlessly from his tongue. The way he said my name always gave me tingles all over.

Before I could respond, Stefan pulled me into a fierce, but a very emotion engrossed hug. I held him tight for a few seconds as I found my voice.

"Stefan, I missed you. Why were you gone for so long?" I hoped the inquisitive nature of my question wasn't too obvious.

And like I had wished, his voice (or body) didn't show any signs of suspicion. I felt him sigh into my hair.

"I didn't expect to be so long. I just had a few things to take care of, that's all love. And I'm sorry I didn't call." I couldn't help but notice his honey-sickle voice had altered into a sort of coo; his hand was in my hair, stroking it tenderly in a slightly patronizing manner.

It made me feel young and impressionable. I didn't take too kindly to that.

There was obviously something he didn't want me to know. And I had a feeling I knew exactly what was 'being taken care of.' My mind was buzzing away, trying to think of the best way to confront my (vampire) boyfriend, and then I felt the falter and then the eventual stop of his combing fingers. So I took my chance, I looked up at him; to my surprise, he wasn't looking in my direction at all. For the first time since we'd met, Stefan's eyes were stone. He face was betraying no sign of emotion at all. If I was honest, it scared me a little bit.

Even though I was wary of him right now, this was probably the only chance I'd get. So, I had to ask.

"Stefan… Why didn't you tell me? And could we _please _cut out the entire damn protecting me crap?"

His eyes snapped down to meet mine immediately; there was an intense hollowness about them I'd never noticed before. As if adding to the impact of my statement/question, my body recoiled from his, wrapping my own arms around myself. He stared at me for a long, painful moment before speaking.

"I _was _going to tell you, Elena. When I felt the time was right. But, it seemed others got there before I did didn't th-"

"Stefan, there's been reported attacks for weeks. And don't you dare tell me there's nothing to worry about. I'm not stupid Stefan… I just want you to be honest with me." My voice, as I knew it would, faded into the last word of my sentence. Stefan and I had always had a trust issue.

I could feel my body shaking; somehow my arms had ripped from my chest and were now jittering ever so slightly at my sides. Stefan looked to me with those sad, sad eyes. A part of me felt guilty for snapping at him; we were still lingering in the door way and I didn't want to make a scene. I steadied my hands at my hips, ready to apologize when his answer caught me off guard.

"Who… Told, you?"

I let myself frown, that wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"I f-"

Stefan shook his head at me.

"It was Damon, wasn't it?"

My brows furrowed together, letting my eyes narrow a degree or two.

"No, it wasn't Damon, Damon just confirmed it. It was Caroline, actually. Caroline, and, come to the think of it, _the rest of the school_," I said in a matter-of-factly-tone.

"Mmm." Stefan didn't look convinced; there was more going on between the two brothers than just a broken brotherhood.

My entire expression softened; there was something the matter with Stefan, hell, there was something the matter with everything right now. But, at least I could get this part of the mess over and dealt with. I took a step closer to him, raising my hand to touch his face. My fingers ghosted across his features, caressing them with care. I forced him to look at me.

* * *

**SPOV**

"Stefan, what's the matter?"

How could I have let it come to this? Elena was mine, and it didn't matter what Damon said, what he did, Elena _was _and _is _mine. Her gentle bambi eyes filtered her love and concern for me perfectly; she really did have no idea. I laughed without a trace of humour. The laugh wasn't cold; it was just a nervous sort of sound. Elena was the only woman who could make me nervous. And, technically speaking, that was true. Since Katherine was long dead by now.

"But.. He'll always be there you know. He wants you. And, believe me Elena, when I say Damon wants you. He'll stop at nothing until you're what he gets," I was going to continue with my ramble, but Elena chirped into my thought track.

"What are you talking about Stefan?"

'_What I'm talking about, Elena… Is the fact that you and my brother continue to get considerably closer than a normal boyfriend's brother/ brother's girlfriend relationship. And, the big deal is, I really hate leaving you alone together. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just the fact I don't trust __**him**__.' _

I sighed deeply, shaking my head before pulling her close to me; her body crushed against mine and we melted together silently. I shook my head once again, there was no point. I'd been stupid and fool to be so jealous over something that was clearly nothing. Raising her head up to mine, she smiled, the sweetest of smiles, and claiming what was mine, I craned my neck and caught her lips in between mine. For a long moment I held our kiss, relishing in the very woman I was more in love with than I'd ever been.

Finally, we pulled away. I regarded her silently, I could see her eyes wash over my features; the look of innocence that was so alluring it was what drew me to her the most. But, in the corner of my mind, I knew something wasn't right. The kiss we'd shared had been passionate, yes, it had. But, it'd also been careful, very careful. Elena was distracted. And it wasn't something, it was someone.

Yes, Elena's lips belonged to me, but for how long?

* * *

**EPOV**

He was staring at me, his face was a mask of expressionless emotion, he was just staring. And it was at that moment I knew that he did in fact know. And I could've sworn if he'd asked me right there, I wouldn't have been able to deny it - I couldn't have. But of course, Stefan wouldn't think that. He wouldn't do such a thing. He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. It was enough though, enough for me.

"Another reason I came over today was because of the ball…"

I watched a dry smile break across his lips, raising a brow I laughed.

"You hate dancing?" I asked, stifling back another chuckle.

And then he winked, throwing me a carefree shrug.

"I wasn't going to leave you without a date, now was I?" and there was the Stefan I'd missed, smiling at me in his radiating perfect ness.

I felt my heart squeeze with the sheer thrill of knowing he was mine. I returned the smile, my mouth stretched so far it almost hurt.

"Well, in that case, I'll see you later then," I beamed, my eyes locked with his.

He nodded once, planting a single kiss on my cheek before turning away. Stopping, he cocked his head to the side, his body twisted towards me.

"Seven?"

"Seven," I confirmed softly, watching him turn and walk away.

Whirling, I walked back into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. How could I have even begun to doubt my self-control around Damon? Stefan and I belonged together, that much was obvious. But right now, I wouldn't trouble my mind with the minority; there had been, and were still attacks in Mystic Falls, (that were clearly by vampires) that was the important thing. The thing I would force myself to focus on until it was sorted. But, that little nagging, annoying voice at the back of my mind persisted on counselling, until, finally, I said the question out loud.

"_If Stefan and I belonged together… Then why was my mind even contemplating a choice?"_

The words were so true it scared me. I didn't want to know the answer; I was petrified of it.

* * *

_Author's note: A little longer than previous chapters, but I really didn't want to rush this one. But, as always, thank you for all of the subscriptions and all reviews are welcome. ;D Peace out!_

Jackie. xxx


	7. 6: Everything You Want

**A/N: Not such a long wait as the last time I updated, but I really do want to keep on top of this story. Wish the next series of VD would hurry up and I really do need to obtain Shadow Souls. *Sigh* So, for my lack of Vampire Diaries ness, here's an addition to the Fan Fic. Hope you all enjoy it. (: **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Everything You Want

**EPOV**

I sighed.

'No, Bonnie. I assure you. I _am _perfectly fine. Seriously, so please stop with the worrying. I mean, you're my best friend and you care; I get it. And of course I'm happy that you care, but seriously. Every time you get a bad feeling about me, or anything to do with me, it could just be a passing thought or something? You know I'd tell you if anything was wrong don't you? I mean, you're my best friend Bonnie. I tell you everything,' I said, leaning my chin onto my shoulder as I crouched to the floor.

Bonnie let out a deep exhale of air and I could feel her frowning through the phone.

'Yeah. Yes. You're right Elena, like always. I'm sorry, it's just, I really do care about you Elena and you having a vampire boyfriend and are getting increasingly closer to that sinister brother of his I might add, isn't really helping me relax about your safety y'know."

I knew she was joking, (on the outside at least) but deep down I knew my best friend was truly worried about me. The mentioning of Damon bothered me, but I didn't let it on. Was it really that obvious how close me and Damon had gotten? Ugh, so I hadn't been imagining everything then? Sometimes I…

'Elena?' Bonnie's voice had an edge to it that I knew it was a question.

'Mmm? Sorry Bonnie, what did you say? I don't know where my head was," I lied. I knew exactly where my head was.

Where it had been for the past how many days. With Damon Salvatore. But Bonnie wouldn't understand and Stefan definitely wouldn't. And Damon would just thrive in knowing he'd been in nearly every passing thought I'd had; ugh, I needed to talk to Meredith, and fast. Meredith had always been more of an older sister to me then a best friend; I could always speak to her about everything and anything and she'd always listen to me. She'd never judge. She would just listen. And right now I wasn't sure how much more 'Damoness' I could take.

Meanwhile, back in the real world that isn't my head I heard Bonnie chuckle through the phone and felt her roll her eyes at my answer.

'I asked you if you'd spoken to him about the deaths.' Bonnie didn't like this subject, but it seemed very important to her.

I swallowed then replied.

'Yes. I went over to his the other day after I left you at school. Sorry about that, I was in a mood,' I frowned, not wanting to talk about Damon.

'Well, what happened?'

I let out a heavy breath of air before replying.

'He didn't do it, Bonnie.' And then I got ready for her reaction.

'Elena… _Of course _he's not going to admit to it. It's Damon for goodness sake I mean do you really th-'

I cut her off abruptly.

'No, Bonnie. I know he didn't do it. Trust me,' I hoped Bonnie recognised the seriousness and determined tone in my voice.

And she had. Her next sentence was as off topic as it could get without being too obvious.

'You've spoken to Stefan too?'

I nodded then replied.

'Mhmm.. Say, Bonnie, are you coming to the ball later?' I asked, simply out of interest. Bonnie was bright and bubbly, she wouldn't normally miss a party.

She answered almost immediately, grateful for the subject swap.

'Yeah! Actually, I'm being picked up in around ten minutes...' She suddenly fell silent.

'Oh? Who's the lucky fella?' I asked, trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

It wasn't that Bonnie wasn't attractive; in fact she was very rather pretty and she was just the right size too. Maybe a little on the small side in height terms, but cute. Bonnie was definitely cute. I was only surprised that she hadn't told me. It was then I realised Bonnie had been silent for a long time. So I tried again.

'Who is it, Bonnie?'

'Don't be mad, 'kay?'

'Okay?'

'It's Matt.'

**

* * *

**

DPOV

I grinned, letting my head tilt a degree holding the steering wheel firmly in my right hand while I flopped my left casually over the passenger seat beside me. The passenger seemed to like that very much indeed. I mean, why wouldn't she? She was side by side with Damon Salvatore. Girls loved me; you just had to look at me to see that. I caught sight of my reflection in the side mirror and I smiled.

"Thank you for asking me to the ball today Damon. I was supposed to be going with Tyler, but that ship sank before it even set sail," I could feel her blue eyes glowing as she turned her body towards me fully, "I think I definitely got the better deal with you though," the popular blonde giggled.

The better deal? Well, if having your blood sucked then drained from your body by an impossibly gorgeous vampire was her idea of a better deal then some messed up high school jock then I'd agree. But in a normal case I would think not. But, of course, charming as I was, I kept up the gentleman act. I had to force down an eye roll, she really was blonde. My eyes flicked to hers, casting a luring shadow over her features as I flashed my trademark one hundred watt smile. The blush lighting her cheeks could've replaced a stop light.

"Oh, I know. And no problem m'lady, it is indeed my honour to escort you to the ball," I told her smoothly.

I turned my gaze back to the road for fear of her head exploding or something stupid like that; human girls were so easily lead, they believed anything you wanted them to even without the power of compelling. Swiftly, I swerved into the car park and parked my Ferrari at a perfect angle before popping the clutch, snapping off my seat belt and climbing out of the car. I straightened out my shirt, tie and the remainder of my clothing before pacing slickly around to the opposite side of the car.

I effortlessly opened the door, took the girls hand and brought her to her feet and out of the car in the amount of time it took the average human to blink. She swooned and almost withered in my arms; again, I stressed the weakness of human girls for a handsome face. I angled my arm as she clutched onto it tightly; I locked my car and made my way into the large building. She caught me off guard as she spoke. So off guard in fact I couldn't help but glance down at her slightly shocked.

"I hope Elena doesn't mind me having the other brother. Having said that, I'm not sure whether she wants to keep you both to herself. She doesn't like sharing," Caroline's tone wasn't playful at all. It was so deadly serious I had to look away from her.

As I did so, I noticed what Caroline was staring at, and had been staring it for quite sometime. Stefan leant casually, (but to me I knew it was more of a possessive notion than a casual one) against a white building-support beam, clutching a small glass of wine in his hand; his eyes completely focused upon the object of both of our deepest desires. She was giggling at him, her brown bambi eyes so filled with life her orbs could've lit up this entire scene; she pushed back a rich lock of hair, revealing the half of her face I couldn't see before. Elena.

And for the first time in over one hundred years I felt my heart beat. And it hurt.

As if he could sense my presence and my inner unease that was impossible to hide Stefan took her free hand in his, lifting it to his lips he kissed it firmly and with meaning. Elena of course, as perfect as she was, was completely oblivious to the obvious possessiveness Stefan was showing oh-too clearly. And then he kissed her full on the mouth. I should've looked away, I wanted to but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the pair. After a life time and a half Stefan broke the hold his lips had on hers; Elena squeezed his hand, still smiling and wandered away and out of sight.

It was then he looked up at me, it was as if he'd known I'd been there the whole time, just waiting for his opportunity to strike a nerve. His brown eyes bore into me, reaching into my chest and clawing out the last bit of humanity I left. Stefan didn't say anything, he didn't even smile. But I knew what he was saying, and it only spurred my anger and sheer determination on further.

_She's mine, Damon. _

I managed a smirk; the hurt that had previously (only briefly) over-shadowed my face was replaced by a fresh anger but an age-old determination. I had only five words for my brother, and we both knew I didn't have to voice them to get the words across.

_She will be mine, Stefan. _

And I left it at that, pulling Caroline off and onto the dance floor I whirled her around, trying my best to put on the composed, handsome hunter but I couldn't quite manage it. Why was I letting myself be bothered by Stefan? Why was I so weak? At least a few minutes must have passed by for Caroline looked exhausted, I stopped dancing and just held her, she was smiling at me, and I twitched my lips at her. I easily broke my gaze and cast them across and upwards. It was then I saw her. She was alone this time, and that little witch girl was standing beside her.

However, though they were clearly having a conversation with one another, Elena wasn't looking at the witch at all. Her eyes were somewhere else; her eyes were on someone _else_. How long had she been staring now? Had she been looking when my guard was off? No, I'd rebuilt that before anyone could've noticed. Elena's eyes locked onto mine and I couldn't move, I couldn't even speak. Her eyes were telling me something, something her heart didn't want to feel, but it was feeling.

And then she looked away.

And then I became human again.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: I, for one, love the caring Damon as much as the bad ass one. Let me know what y'all think and click that review button. ^^

Jackie xxx


	8. 7: The Blue eyed Consequence

**A/N: Late update… Again. I'm sorry guys. :/ History exam tomorrow, eep! So I'm sorry if it's not completely up to scratch and lastly as always – I hope you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The blue-eyed consequence.

**EPOV**

I took a small sip of the cocktail within my hand, allowing my eyes to flutter gently down to the golden liquid in the glass. Tilting the glass back to its original position in my right hand I glanced to Bonnie.

"Mhmm. So Stefan didn't let any on in regards to what he'd been up to? Or rather what someone else has been up to, since you're incredibly hell-bound on the fact that it's not Damon committing the murders?" Bonnie's gently voice inquired.

I responded with a small second or two delay.

"No, in all honesty, I don't think he wants me to know much," I paused, then added "And no, it's not Damon. Damon's not a bad person – not really."

"Ah-huh…"

Bonnie's brows raised and she stared at me for a very long moment; secretly I hoped our many years of joint sisterhood with Meredith wouldn't give away my distracter. Alas, no such luck. Without even a flicker of her eyes in the slightest wrong direction, Bonnie's eyes focused upon Damon. I hastily ripped my eyes away from her; over, up, and around, and everywhere. Putting on my best attempt at fooling her into thinking I was searching for something. But as I thought, Bonnie wasn't fooled at all.

"It's a wonder you've heard a word I've been saying Elena. The majority of your attention has been engrossed within _Damon Salvatore's _eyes," her words were mocking but her voice told a different story all together.

My eyes met hers and I couldn't help but wince. She was awfully powerful for someone so small. I swirled the liquid around in the glass; trying to find my answer at the bottom of a glass of alcohol… (As the saying goes)

"Damon and I… We have a… understanding," I worded my sentence very carefully – I didn't want to lie to her.

Bonnie thought for a moment, she was seriously considering my sort of answer.

"It seems you and Damon have a understanding that you don't understand what's so obviously in front of you both. But, you need to sort this out Elena; choose before the end. But make sure you choose correctly, for it could be the death of us all…" Bonnie's eyes were miles away and I could've sworn I'd seen an entire universe within her irises.

"Bonnie…?" All thoughts of Damon (and every other problem) were completely washed from my mind at this instant. There was something wrong with Bonnie.

"Bonnie…" I stepped closer to her, placing my glass upon a railing before placing both of my hands firmly on her arms.

I shook her gently before repeating her name. This time she blinked and her eyes re-focused upon mine. Her vacant expression quickly changed from something of blankness to another expression of sheer horror and confusion.

"What just happened to me Elena? I.. I don't.. I was just talking to you, about Damon, and Stefan.. And then, and then I completely zoned out.. I wasn't me; I couldn't see anything- I.. What did I say Elena? What did I say?" Never in my life had I seen Bonnie so panic stricken.

Suddenly, I took her in my arms, holding her tightly and squeezing her shoulders ever so softly shaking my head.

"You didn't say anything Bonnie.. You didn't say anything, its fine – trust me," I soothed, but was amazed at how good my ability of lying actually was.

When Bonnie pulled out of the hug, she was on the verge of tears. She frowned, rubbing her nose quickly before speaking.

"I don't feel so good, I think I'm gonna' go home or something. Could you tell Matt I'm sorry and that I'll see him at school?" She mumbled, and I could see how truly un-well Bonnie really was.

I nodded, murmuring a brief goodbye before watching her disperse into the crowd of people. Looking to my left, I scooped up the drink and made my way past a group of giggling girls and jocks and into the main hallway. Surprisingly there weren't many people lurking there. I was a little annoyed with myself for not asking of the whereabouts of Meredith, but that small bit of information would have to wait 'til another time. Right now, Bonnie was my main concern; she'd be fine, wouldn't she? At first my eyes searched for Matt, or at least someone I knew.

Since I'd left Stefan a few minutes ago I hadn't seen him once. Damon was no longer making himself known upon the dance floor, for he'd left the moment I'd embraced Bonnie; but to where, Elena didn't know.

Elena hands came across a smooth, metal handle; she twisted it and slipped into the seemingly deserted room. Catching sight of her reflection in a rather large mirror, Elena made her way towards it. Elena's hands clamped down upon the hard wooden table of which the mirror was fixed on. Her fingers overlapped the thick edge and she ducked her head she inhaled then exhaled deeply. His voice was like velvet… the kind of stuff you could wrap yourself in and lie in for hours; the kind you'd always begged your mum to buy you a dress made of, the one you'd always wanted for your wedding dress…

"Not enjoying the party much? A good friend of mine used to say, 'it's not the party you're at -it's the people you're attending it with that make it worthwhile.' And I assume that's the reason, mhmm _princess_?"

That was Damon's voice. I suppressed a shudder. My head raised and I caught his reflection in the mirror, my mouth opened to speak, but I choked back my words as I felt rather then saw him suddenly behind me. He didn't say anything more, but his hot breath on my neck was enough. I swallowed, I had to be strong – I was dating his brother, I loved his brother. And, there were far more important things on my mind then the unnatural attraction I had to Damon Salvatore. Yes, I was admitting it; I was attracted to Damon, very much so. Somehow, I managed to roll my eyes and turn to him.

"Damon, please stop messing around. We've got more important things to worry about," I hushed, folding my arms absently across my chest.

His head tilted a degree as he flashed me an one hundred watt smile.

"Such as..? Oh, you're referring to the murders. Don't worry princess, it's not you're problem. Your _boyfriend _and I will discuss that later," his tone was all business like, but the acidic nature to his voice on the word 'boyfriend' was enough to make me flinch away from him.

I frowned, choosing to ignore Damon's obvious distaste for Stefan's status as regards to me.

"But why won't he talk about it to me, Damon? You and I are honest with each other and you're not afraid to tell me how it is, but Stefan…" my sentence faded into nothingness as Damon finished it off for me.

"Stefan is a vampire pretending to be human. I don't believe in sugar-coating things so to speak, it's just not my style," and there it was again, that smile that could still the most powerful of beating hearts.

I opened my mouth to respond before freezing at the most awful noise I'd ever heard in my entire life. Someone was screaming and it cut through me like a knife. The playfulness in Damon's eyes had completely vanished and a viscous snarl ripped from his throat. My eyes scanned around the room and over to the window, what had happened? I started for the door but was stopped as a cool hand caught mine, pulling me back close to his chest. At first I tried to resist, I needed to know what the hell was going on. My free hand covered my right ear and I winced. Damon's lips were suddenly at my ear. Despite myself, I jumped.

"Stay still Elena and please be quiet," Damon hushed, and I noticed the normal composure had disappeared and had been replaced with an element of desperation.

I knew Damon wasn't in the mood for joking around so I stayed silent; it was then I realised I was shaking. Without a moments notice…

**

* * *

**

DPOV

I whirled her around and caught her in my arms, pressing her chest to mine; the impact caused Elena's arms to wrap tightly around my sides. My neck arced and I dived, nuzzled my face into her neck; I felt shiver. And I had to admit, I smiled. Just as reality began to dawn upon her, the door opened and there stood Sheriff Forbes. I of course, played the part of the flushed young male while Elena took the role of the too-embarrassed-to-speak teenage girl.

As always, my charm worked a treat (even without the use of my vampire compulsion) and after mere moments the Sheriff departed with a string of mumbled apologies. I caught Elena's gaze and winked at her. She rolled her eyes then started to brush herself off.

"What?"

She sighed, now making her way towards the door; this time I didn't stop her, I simply followed.

"You know that wasn't nessercary. Imagine what she thought Damon? She and the entire town know I'm with Stefan, and if it gets out that she caught his _brother _and I together…" Elena shook her head, forcing the door open and starting down the hall.

I exhaled before replying.

"Elena, what other reason could a man and woman have for being alone in a dark room? Unless they're wanting to succumb to their desires that is?"

She stopped and looked at me. Finally, Elena nodded and frowned.

"You're right," _as always. _"But I still think you could've thought of something that didn't involve any skin-on-skin contact," Elena mumbled before looking away and beginning to walk.

I raised two dark brows at her, my hands finding their way into my pockets.

"I'm sure it wasn't that much of a discomfort to you. You know how I hate to make you un comfortable," my sentence was as always accompanied with my winning smile.

Her reply was defiant, but light-hearted.

"And I know how you know as well as I do what a lie that is."

We'd come to the end of the corridor now, and it was completely deserted. Elena realised this at the same time as I did for she turned to me and voiced both of our suspicions.

"Where the **hell **is _everyone_?"

Before I could respond to her, she was running to the window; I flashed over to her, looking out I frowned. What in heavens name could be happening? And then I smelt it, rich blood so fresh it couldn't have been spilled less than half an hour ago. I inhaled, my nostrils flaring as I felt my eyes glow red. A hand clutched at my left arm, pulling me away from the window; my eyes snapped to face Elena.

"Damon… Are you okay?"

Forcing myself out of the trance-like bloodlust state I swallowed before nodding to her.

"I can smell blood Elena… Lots of it," There for once, was absolutely no expression in my voice at all.

I watched her gulp and her brown eyes widen. I couldn't speak; there was something I had to be missing, what could have happened without my knowing? _What the hell was going on! _

"There's been another attack," The voice came from behind us; I didn't even hear him coming.

Elena and I spun to see a shaken Stefan, with a look of graveness about him I'd never seen before.

"This time it's someone a little closer to home. It's Caroline."

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Thanks again to the subscriptions and reviews. :) And like always, keep them coming guys; otherwise, what's the point in even writing it? :L

Jackie xxx


	9. 8: Use Somebody Like You

**A/N: Hey everyone! Finally managed to update on time this week, or maybe even a couple of days early. :L This next chapter was inspired by the song Use Somebody – Kings Of Leon. Hope you all enjoy reading it; I sure enjoyed writing it. (: **

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 8 Use Somebody Like You

**EPOV **

"Carolinestefandamon…" Did I say that out loud, or was that just my head?

I felt myself go dizzy, the bright lights of the hall seemed to blur into the cream-coloured wall as I blinked, trying to keep my focus steady. Ca-Caroline had been attacked?

"That Forbes girl? When, where?" Damon inquired his arms firmly across his chest.

Stefan let out a short, unfriendly sound.

"The girl you brought here, yes. If that's the 'Forbes girl' you were referring to and I'm not quite sure wha-" Stefan was suddenly looking at me, his expression slightly shell shocked.

All I could think was, 'Caroline… Caroline. Caroline…'

"Damon!"

Damon's eyes instantly averted to my own, I tried to smile, but I couldn't quite manage anything. Suddenly, my legs wobbled and gave way from under me; my eyes snapped shut and everything went black. I helplessly gave into my subconscious.

**

* * *

**

DPOV

I was there before Stefan, which makes sense since I'm a great deal faster then him. Elena fell gently into my arms, and I caught her in between my two arms easily; it felt as if she weighed hardly anything. Her long glossy hair had framed half of her face as her full very-kissable lips had formed a soft line but still had a certain pout about them. I bent my body, angling my legs just right before bringing her upwards; I allowed her legs to droop across my left arm before cradling her securely but not too tightly to my chest.

Her body followed the adjustments I made to her now faint figure willingly; Elena's head knocked softly against my chest, her beautiful oval eyes shut as she lay there, in my arms, almost perfectly still. At that very moment I wanted to stroke her face, to keep her close to me and kiss her lips, claiming her as my own for all eternity. I'd make her my princess of darkness and we'd rule the shadows together; yes, we would and Elena and I would be lovers – we'd be one.

Unable to help myself, my hand brushed away her soft strands delicately, revealing the other half of her heartbreakingly beautiful face. And in that same instant, he spoke.

"Give her to me, Damon."

I raised my eyes upward and across only to meet my brother's emotionless face. I smiled.

"I don't think so, Stefan. Besides, I'm beginning to like the way she feels in my arms," I sniffed, dropping my eyes to Elena's white neck before grinning up at Stefan. "And this perfume, did you purchase it for her? Well, it is rather alluring Stefan; it makes the most crucial of all parts of her body just that little _more _appealing. Don't you think?" I jeered, my eyes not leaving his now.

Stefan's features angered and he took a step closer to me.

"Damon, I _swear,_ if you _do not _give her to me right now then I'll-"

Footsteps were hurrying up the path towards the building, both Stefan and I forgot where we were for a split second before our eyes returned to one another's and we got back to business. Finally, as I knew he would, Stefan gave in. He nodded weakly, clearly not happy.

"Alright, fine! Go and take her home Damon, I _mean _it. Home! And if you hurt her, if you even _touch _her, I _swear _I'll kill you," Stefan said through gritted teeth, his tone deadly serious.

I simply laughed; I always enjoyed my brother's empty threats. Stefan growled, edging slightly closer. I raised a single hand and nodded, still mildly chuckling.

"Stefan, I am appalled that you would assume such a thing, like I, Damon Salvatore would ever harm a woman; I only take if they're willing," I risked a glance down at Elena. A sleeping beauty within my own arms. Yes, _my _arms. Then I looked back to my brother, who to my guess was beyond fuming.

"If you dare even try and use compul-" I cut him off, he was boring me.

"Then you'll rip my throat out and feed it to whatever. Yes, yes, and if we're quite done now I think someone may be at the…"

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I looked instantly to the window, my eyes searching for something, someone.

"Damon, go, now!" I hissed, ripping my eyes from the opposite direction before finding myself hissing to nothing.

Damon was gone.

Damon had gone with Elena.

How foolish of me to leave her in the very-capable hands of my elder sibling; I shook my head trying to banish sudden horrific images that soon began to plague my mind. My only hope of Elena's well-being was the only thing I was hopeful of never happening. Damon's attraction to her meant that he cared. I could quite confidently say Damon cared for Elena, perhaps more than his own selfish self. Damon would keep her safe, just how safe I wasn't sure I wanted to ponder over.

Breaking my train of thought, the door almost flung open with the amount of force behind it, and there stood Matt and Meredith. I had to blink at least twice before it properly registered that they were no threat towards me whatsoever.

Meredith tugged on Matt's cuff and yanked him towards me.

"Look, Matt! It's Stefan," She brought herself over to me as well as almost dragging Matt along with her.

He smiled quickly and Meredith grinned with relief before glancing around frowning.

-"Where's Elena?"

"Yeah and where's Damon?"-

Stefan indicated his eyes towards the direction in which Damon must have existed then back to the two teenagers, but not before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Elena is with Damon."

**

* * *

**

DPOV

Well, I don't recall Stefan saying pacifically which 'home' Elena was meant to be taken to, so I took it as an invitation to bring her to my own home. At the boarding house in almost no time at all, I flipped the latch as if there were nothing in my arms rather than a teenage girl. I quickly opened then shut the door behind me before walking further down the corridor and up the flight of stairs towards the landing. The floor boards sighed with the weight of the both of us as I took her into my room.

Swiftly, I stole a glance at her face; she looked so peaceful, it was as if the run through the forest hadn't even ruffled a single hair upon her head – Elena always looked so perfect.

'_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see.'_

Kicking the door to my bedroom shut soundlessly, I carried her over to the large king-sized bed in the centre of the room; I cast away the black covers and lay her gently into the centre of it. Elena's body instantly complied, she easened herself into the (did I mention; king-sized) bed, completely oblivious to where she was.

After making sure she was completely comfortable and had removed her shoes, I peeled the duvet over her body and covered her figure with it. I pushed myself off of the bed and turned. I took two steps away from her before cocking my head behind me and suddenly found myself drawn back to the exact spot I'd just left her in moments before. My eyes were boring into her face, memorizing every line of it, feeling every intake and outtake of air that she took.

'_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach.'_

I leant forward, -unable to help myself- and I caressed my fingertips across her hairline, then down the side of her face, her nimble chin and then up a fraction and onto her lips. The moment my skin interacted with the thin membrane across her rosy lips the jolt of electricity I felt was nothing I'd ever felt before; I was suddenly bending over her, my hands gone from her face down and were taking up residence upon her shoulders. My games gently stroked her shoulders as I felt my face being pulled further and further towards Elena's.

Somehow I couldn't stop, the smooth control I'd programmed into my mind wasn't working and I had no idea why. But… There they were. So smooth, so irresistible, so so inviting.

'_You know that I could use somebody.'_

I flicked my tongue across my lips, wetting them. I inhaled her scent, which was _always _much stronger than any perfume she wore. However, unlike many a time before, I was not drawn to the aching pulse that pumped so vigorously within the thick vein burrowed into her lily-white neck; but her lips. They were a breath away from mine.

'_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak.'_

I could almost feel the sensation of her lips on mine, pressed together so fully, as a whole; as one. And just as I was about to give in to the immense need for Elena's lips that I deeply craved…

'_I hope it's gonna make you notice.'_

I pulled back, retracting my arms and my entire body from hers as well as the bed.

What the _hell _had just happened to me?

I was willing to kiss her without her knowledge, against her will almost. If it were any other girl, I wouldn't care in the slightest. But Elena was Elena. And Elena was different. There would be plenty of time for kisses when she was mine. (And her being conscious wouldn't be a bad idea either) Taking one last look at my sleeping beauty I hastily existed the room, closing the door silently behind me and made my way down the short flight of stairs and into the parlour. Grasping at the bottle of whiskey nestled in between the vodka and white wine I poured myself a rather large glass and downed it in one.

'_Someone like me, someone like me.'_

Biting back the tangy taste, I poured myself another and another after that until finally I found myself situated within the confines of the smooth black leather couch.

'_Someone like you, somebody.' _

I shook my head, downing the last of the whiskey in one large gulp before clattering it down upon the coffee table. I wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol in my system, or the fact that my mind had already been playing up today but I said it… The word came out as a whisper, everything inside of me put on show for the entire world to see.

"Elena."

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Well, it was an almost kiss, right? Well.. Sorta. :/ :L Something a lil' different there, but always with the Delenaness. I do it for the fans. ^^ :L As always, please subscribe and review!

Jackie xxx


	10. 9: Thrashed One More Time

**A/N: Interesting what some of you said about the whole 'Kings of Leon' thing last chapter. Personally, I rarely listen to them myself. :L Weird how inspiration can come, ay? XD Whereas this chapter was only influenced by my readers. (: And because I do love a bit of VD fan fiction. ^^ Was stuck on a chapter name, but an amazing guy soon helped out with that. :] :L Anyway, I can tell I'm boring you, so… Read away. ;D **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Thrashed One More Time.

**SPOV**

"Elena's with Damon! Dude, are you serious?" Matt's eyes were blazing already, clearly accusing me of leaving her with him at my own will.

He just didn't understand that forcing Damon to do something that he didn't want to do put each of us into more danger than simply trusting him and letting him do things on his own accord. Damon was dangerous; I knew that as well as any person did, perhaps better. But Damon was not a danger to Elena. And if Matt was to think about it, really think about it, then he'd realise that too. Elena was perhaps the one person that Damon cared for. (Other than himself of course)

I could understand his point of view fully though – I didn't like leaving her with him as much as Matt didn't. I risked a glance at Meredith. She watched me with those strong, seemingly emotionless eyes; Meredith didn't have to voice her views, her disapproval had already made itself known. Again, I let out a heavy sigh before replying to Matt, but looking at Meredith as if she were the one who had spoken to me.

"Matt, believe me. Do you really think I would have allowed him to take her without it being the nessercary option? Because, to be frank, I don't like it anymore than you do, but you can be assured of one thing; Elena is fine," I said, selecting my words very carefully.

Meredith crossed her arms firmly across her chest and Matt's brows furrowed together. I expected Meredith to question me, but yet again, Matt got there first.

"You say you wouldn't have _allowed _him to take her… Unless it was nessercary?"

I took the statement as a question.

"Yes."

"Why was it nessercary?" Just then, a mixture of worry and angst flickered in his eyes, "Has… Has anything happened to her? Oh, god… No. _What's he done! _I swear, I'll _kill _him!" Matt was about to blow a fuse with the sheer fury bubbling within him.

"Matt, no. Noth-"

"Oh, _please _Matt. Get a _grip _would you? And let him finish your damn question before…" She looked to me and then paused, as if waiting for a sign. A signal within my eyes. And she must've found it, because she continued, "Assuming the worst. What happened Stefan?"

When I realised Matt was now quiet, I responded.

"After hearing about Caroline, and seeing the crowd, Elena fainted. Damon got to her first, wouldn't let her go and took her home," my eyes measured their reactions; they seemed to have relaxed slightly – especially Matt.

"Hmm. Sounds like Elena," Meredith commented, and I was surprised an eye roll didn't accompany her.

'_Sounds like Damon too,' _Matt grumbled under his breath.

And there it was, Meredith rolled her eyes. She inhaled before nodding.

"Right, well, I suppose we should figure out what the hell's been killing everyone," this surprised me.

"We?" My brows rose.

Meredith flashed her eyes to Matt, -who nodded- then back to me.

"We're with you Stefan. And I'm sure when Elena decides to quit slacking and wake up she'd all but murder us if we didn't help you," Matt joked. And I expected Meredith to quote another one of her 'Now, Matt, if this _really _the time to be joking about something like that?'

But she didn't, she surprised me for the second time tonight. She grinned. I sighed.

"It's danger-"

Meredith waved her arms at me, and I frowned.

"This again Stefan, seriously? You know we won't let you do it alone."

I looked from Matt to Meredith, to Matt, then back to Meredith again. Realising I couldn't convince them the smarter solution, I reluctantly nodded. Meredith nodded, all very business-like and grinned again.

"Let's go vampire hunting!"

Matt laughed, and I had to crack a smile.

"Lead the way Stefan!" Meredith added.

And I lead the way. Out of the door, and down the path.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I nuzzled the right side of my face into what felt like a big, warm and fluffy pillow; in fact, it was the biggest and most comfy pillow I'd ever rested my head upon. Strange. A gentle breeze ran over my left arm as the hand attached to it grasped the fabric. It pulled what felt like a helping of satin further over my body before dropping back to its original position. Since when had I had satin sheets? And then the smell hit me. The deepest infection of dark roses, rich earth and some other ingredients I couldn't fathom mixed together to form a musky, delicious scent.

Finding the scent was the strongest on the pillow, I pressed my nose into it, inhaling the luxurious odour one last time. And then it hit me, this wasn't the first time this certain scent had flooded my system. I knew this smell. I flinched, really flinched then immediately flashed my eyes open. It was Damon's scent; Damon's cologne blended wonderfully with his own natural odour. My sight was blurry at first, and my eyes confirmed my thoughts. This was Damon's room. And, if _this _was Damon's room then this… I twisted in the bed, knotting the covers together, revealing a part of my blue dress from the shoulders down to my waist.

I ripped my eyes from a corner of the room to the next, trying over and over again to decide whether this really _was _what I was seeing. Finally, I looked down at my hands. The satin slipped between my fingers, the smoothness felt amazing. And for a moment, I wondered whether Damon had been in the bed with me. I shook my head fiercely, banishing those strange thoughts from my mind as I tore back the covers and hurled myself to a stand. There was something about this room. It did stupid things to my head.

But, try as I might I still couldn't help but wonder whether he had been there with me… I took a step forward before wincing and recoiling, instantly looking down to what had blocked my path. My brows knitted together as I noticed my black stilettos. I frowned. How in the world had I got to Damon's house, how had my shoes got there and most importantly, why was I in _his _bed? Why was I asking so many questions? Kicking my shoe out of the way, I crossed Damon's room and stood myself in front of his wardrobe.

I glanced into the mirror fixed into the backboard and grimaced. Ugh, I looked like hell. Hastily, I raked my bony fingers through the thick strands that were my hair and desperately tried to make myself look the slightest bit presentable. I lent in a little further, softly smudging the liner under my bottom lashes so my very obvious panda eyes weren't as obvious. Deciding there was nothing more I could do about my appearance right now I turned and padded quietly out of Damon's room. I raised my arms, stretching them thoroughly before re-adjusting my dress and heading -as soundlessly as I could- down the stairwell.

I was surprised at the loud sighs of the wood beneath me, it didn't usually make this much noise did it? Having said that, the house was normally louder; much louder, actually. Finding myself at the bottom of the stairs, I let myself wander. I mean, come on. When would I ever get this opportunity again? But just as I turned to my right, I heard him.

"Ah, Elena. So glad you could join me on this glorious night. Or should I say morning? Hmm, yes. Morning would be more fitting."

I immediately jolted and faced my left. I half-expected him to be pressed up against me, his face so close that I could taste his breath in my own mouth close. Actually no, not half expected. I would've banked on it. Though, he wasn't. In fact, he was probably the furthest away from me he'd ever been. Okay, this day was just getting stranger and stranger. I didn't have the energy to fold my arms, or even roll my eyes at him, I simply asked him straight.

"Hello Damon," I replied smoothly.

I watched him smirk before speaking again.

"And look, I don't want any of your funny business. I just want you to tell me how the hell I got here and why I'm here."

He didn't waste any time on looking mock-offended. His brows twitched together as he pushed his side a little more against the door frame, keeping his glass firmly in his left hand.

"What _do _you remember, Elena?" He asked in that perfectly composed voice of his.

Just as I was about to object and demand that he answer me first I did what he asked. I thought about what I did remember. Arriving at the party, kissing Stefan, seeing Damon with Caroline, speaking with Bonnie, finding Damon, speaking with Damon… I winced, thinking my hardest to try and clear the blurriest parts of my mind.

"Elena..?" Damon prompted.

I shook my head.

"I remember the ball, right the way through. Then I remember speaking to you and from then on it's a blur until I woke up. In _your _bed may I add," I replied, slotting in a little lease of life in the last few words.

I expected Damon to smirk, or at least comment on my last sentence, but he didn't. I had to admit, I was starting to worry about him. His smile had vanished and had been replaced with a completely emotionless expression; and I did not like that one bit. It was a few more seconds before I realised there was more of a silence between us then what was comfortable. I opened my mouth, but snapped it shut when he spoke. Damon shook his head.

"You'll remember soon enough I'm sure of it," and with that, he pulled his side away from the frame and turned away from me. He took a step, and then looked back. "Oh, and you're here because you fainted."

Once again, my mouth opened, only to be forced to a close again at that heartbreaking smile of his.

"You liked the bed then? I had a feeling you were a black satin kind of girl," the smile only widened, making my heart throb and ache, and throb and ache.

I couldn't say anything, what was there to say?

"I, uh, thank you," I mumbled.

The smile was still in tact as he replied immediately.

"Welcome."

And with that he was gone. I must've stood there for goodness knows how long, just staring at the empty space which Damon's missing presence had left. My mind should've been troubled over the fact I'd lost a good chunk of my memory and I should have been using all of my energy to pry images from the corners of it – but I couldn't even concentrate on that. I was troubled with another realisation, but mostly, what the realisation meant to me.

Though Damon's smile had been wide and impossibly beautiful as always, it hadn't touched his eyes. And what frustrated me to an unheard of degree was why it mattered so much; Damon was distressed and because of that, so was I.

And because of that, I'd gone from early morning drowsy to full blown, well… Pissed.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: The only part of this chapter I was unsure of was the fact whether to do the last part on Damon's POV, or in Elena's. Finally though, I decided on Elena, (as you obviously know) because of Damon's big part last chappie. Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! And ofc, review. (:

Jackie xxx


	11. 10: Her Beauty Was Her Curse

**A/N: Right, well, the first half or so was written in one of those maths lessons where you're too bored to do anything… (So I hope it's okay :L.) And I was a lil' stuck with the ending and that's why it's a tad late because it took me a while to think of something I could round it off with, so I hope it's fine lovelys. (: Well, that and the fact I headed to see Eclipse today; it was actually epic. ;D But, yeah, I have to say… I'm a Damon woman me. (: :L Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Her Beauty Was Her Curse.

**DPOV**

I needed to get away from her. The unbreakable hold this human had one me was just too much to cope with – I couldn't bare it. As if looking at her wasn't painful enough, I had to smell her too. And when she spoke, the angelic sweetness overpowered me. I'd never felt anything more powerful then the way she made me feel. But that was the biggest problem; he made me feel. I didn't want to have feelings, a vampire isn't supposed to.

I was a cold-blooded, vicious, people-killing vampire with zero redeeming qualities whatsoever. That was what I was supposed to be. I had managed it for over a century now and there was no reason why I couldn't do it for another century – and for the rest of my existence. But there was… there was her. Being around her actually hurt me. She made me want to be good, to try and be good. Like Stefan. And that was the thing; I wanted to show her that Stefan wasn't the only one capable of taking care of her.

She needed to know that, to understand it. Just hours ago she had been cradled in my arms, so safe. I'd brushed away her hair; made sure no harm had or ever would come to her. I had wanted to kiss her, more than anything in my life I'd wanted to kiss her. I wanted Elena to realise was _I, _Damon Salvatore was capable of… love. I was trying hard now, to keep my guard up; I needed to stop thinking like this. To stop thinking like such a pitiful _human. _The only vampire stupid enough to fall in love was my pathetic little brother, Stefan.

Being a vampire was nothing like being human. A vampire's existence consisted of the hunt and blood. (Lots of blood) The blood and the hunt. Whichever way you thought of it, the words would never change or take on any new meanings. Emotions and feelings were things humans troubled themselves over – living things with souls who were meant to care, to feel and to love. Vampires could shut off all feeling, all care, all remorse… Regret. The lowest a vampire could sink was to care, then to fall in love with its prey.

A human.

And I was in love. I was in love with Elena frickin' Gilbert. I swigged the last of the liquid remains within the bottle -I'd snatched from the table on my quick departure- and swallowed back the alcohol. Alcohol didn't quench my thirst, nor did it burn my throat. But it felt damn good. In a swift motion, I raised my right fist then hurled the bottle, catapulting it into the hundreds of tree dotted together to form the black forest. It was then I realised something. I darted my eyes around my surroundings and then down at myself.

What in the hell was I doing? Here, perched on top of the boarding house roof like some sort of savage beast… Like a deadly raven. A violent slash of white lightening penetrated the cloak of blackness above me and thunder roared angrily. It was calling to me. I needed no more inspiration than that. Pulling myself to a stand, I took a step back and then –as swiftly as an Olympic diver, probably even swifter- I purged into the thick darkness.

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I felt the weather change before any of my other senses could understand it. Even from the perspective of a vampire such as I, right now was not a good time to be in the woods. Not for a vampire, and especially not for a human. Beams of lightning flashed around us as a low rumble lurked within the tar-coated trees. I heard Meredith shiver.

"It seems fitting, doesn't it?"

I blinked, looking over to Matt who was staring straight ahead of us, not even looking at me – but it was clear the statement was meant for me to comment on. Truth be told, I was beginning to forget he was even here. After the short blast of anger earlier, I'd heard nothing from the boy. Even the sounds of his footsteps beside me were beginning to fade into the black abyss of which the night consisted of.

"What's fitting?" I asked, slowing the pace of my steps to match with his.

He jerked his chin up to the sky and then gestured his arm to the scene around the three of us.

"The thunder, the lightening, and the wind and… Ah, I guess we're missing that," Matt seemed quite proud of himself for noticing the change in the weather.

Why that was, I can't say I have any idea.

"Forgive me Matt, but why does the weather have anything to do with us three being out here in the woods?" I inquired, honestly puzzled.

Matt shuffled his feet uncomfortably in response; I guess he didn't like being singled out in the spotlight like this. But for him to come out with something so random after being quiet for so long, it had me wondering.

"Well, uh. We _are _hunting a vampire, yes?"

I nodded, along with Meredith who appeared to be standing still. I glanced down at my own feet and realised I was standing still. We'd stopped dead. Matt scratched the top of his head and I watched his brows scrunch together.

"And Damon's a vampire who can control the weather, can he not? I just thought it was sorta' I don't know, as I said fitting? I mean, aren't we in his territory or whatever?" Matt shook his head and shifted his eyes to the floor, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry, it's probably stupid but I don't know much about the whole vampire powers scenario. In fact, it kinda' creeps me out."

I looked to Meredith and noticed she cracked a smile at the now-blushing Matt. I though, was too interested in Matt's observation.

"No, you're right Matt. Damon _can _control the weather and yes we _are _in his territory," I mused, thinking harder about the situation.

Matt didn't seem as uncomfortable anymore, and was even smiling. After a moment of thinking it over I shook my head, inhaling before adding another sentence.

"But, it doesn't feel like Damon, and we know Damon's not the one behind all of this mess." I heard Matt huff, but I knew he knew I was right. "That doesn't go to say that it can't be another vampire controlling the weather though. Whether we like it or not, Damon's a strong vampire and only strong vampires can influence the elements. I can't. And it's normally older vampires who have that ability."

Meredith frowned; if I didn't know her better I would have said she was worried.

"So what you're saying is this vampire is old? Older than you and Damon?" Meredith asked incredulously.

I nodded, pressing my lips together into a tight line, scanning my eyes around quickly before looking back to her.

"That's my best guess, yes."

Meredith's eyes never left mine as she responded.

"And older means stronger I'm guessing. I wish Bonnie was here with us, we could use her extra senses right now. I don't know about you guys, but to me it feels too personal. This whole thing, really personal," Meredith said.

Matt spoke before I had the chance to.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Before Caroline was found attacked I had this really bad headache all night. I told myself it was just fatigue but you saying that, it makes sense," Matt agreed, and I noticed he began to shift un-easily again.

"And I too, had this awful feeling in my gut. Like the one where you eat too much. But it wasn't that. It went deeper, as if something was making me feel that way. But, it wasn't physical," Meredith added, clearly thinking over everything as much as I was.

"Oi, sonny! Watch it. Where're ya' takin' me? I told ya' I don't know nuthin' else. NUTHIN'!"

"That may be true. But, if you're telling the truth. You'll just need to repeat it one more time. One last time, and if you shut up now, I'll reconsider whether or not to break your neck? Yes? Got it. Good."

I heard the man in the shadows grumble before falling silent.

We all turned to face the opposite direction, watching a perfectly up-straight Damon hurling along an elderly man with sagging features and a hunched back. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared down Damon and the man, waiting until they'd slowed and stopped in front of us before speaking.

"Damon… What an earth are you-"

Damon raised an arm, shutting me up abruptly, as if dismissing my words. He nudged the man harsher than nessercary and nodded stiffly to him.

"Tell them exactly what you told me, every word. If you don't… Well, let's not go into that detail shall we?" Damon urged with those cold, midnight eyes.

As anyone would, the man looked away from Damon and over to us, getting along with the task requested of him immediately.

"Well, I din't see much mind you. And..." he pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing "Well, what I did see, that pretty blonde girl. The one that got attacked? It was a person, but it wasn't. The way it moved," The elderly man shook his head, trying to shake away images of the horrific event I presumed. "And it just lunged for her. The pretty blonde. I was having a smoke by my car and I saw the woman drag her off into the shadows. But there was still enough light to see some of her features. But if ya'll think I had anythin' to do with it than ya'll are wrong. I was simply-"

It was Meredith's voice who soothed the old man.

"We aren't accusing you of anything. Did you say you saw the person who attacked Caroline? Caroline was the blonde girl's name by the way."

The man nodded eagerly, a dry smile cracking across his haggard face.

"Aye. She was a woman. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen in all me lifetime. A beautiful little brunette she was," the man replied, happy with himself for remembering.

It was at that very moment I felt a pair of scorching blue orbs boring into my face. I lifted my eyes to meet Damon's; apparently this went deeper than I'd first thought. At that moment, Damon twitched and snapped his eyes back to the man.

"And what did she look like, old man?" Damon pressed.

"Her hair was a long tangle of brunette locks and her skin the palest of white. Very dark eyes and a small, almost heart-shaped face; as I said, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She noticed me staring and turned to go after me. But was when that other gal'," The man eyed Matt then smiled wryly "That young man's sister. Vixzie I think her name is came outta' that house y'all were at, arguing with the mayor's son. Guess she didn't wanna take a chance and then took of faster than anythin' I'd ever seen. And then I left," The memory of it all had seriously taken its toll upon him.

He shuddered then peeped up at Damon, whose eyes and whole expression had frozen over. And Damon wasn't the only one who had seemed to be frozen in time. Meredith was as still and as silent as a statue, and Matt's mouth gaped open like a hooked fish. We had all realised. But it couldn't be… All links. No. No. NO.

"Can I go now? I-" Damon had spun the man around and was whispering something to him, so low I could only barely hear him. And without another word the man hobbled off in a daze towards the dark forest and then disappeared.

I ripped my eyes away from the now empty space to find all pairs of eyes focused upon me. I shook my head, defying all the evidence, every fact… Every possible source until I blurted the words out.

"It's not, it can't be…"

And then Damon did the oddest thing, due to the circumstances. He smiled. It was a short smile, and surprisingly for Damon, not a smirk.

"She belongs to the shadows, brother… It's where she's meant to be."

_

* * *

_

Author's note: I can hear you now. 'WTF, ELENA?' :L:L And before you think I've gone crazy, I haven't. XD Well, I was always a little to start with. But hey. :B What'cha gonna do? (: Thanks again to all of my subscribers and reviewers – you guys are complete love. ;3

Jackie xxx


	12. 11: Playing The Blame Game

**A/N: Right, well guys i wasn't really sure if i could actually bring this chapter to you on time. My computer decided it didn't want to work anymore around Sunday/Monday time and that meant i wouldn't be able to update for... Well, let's just say a while? Depressing, huh? But, fate wasn't that cruel and I found my old laptop and my dad helped fix it up for me. (: It's not the best thing in the world, but as long as it keeps me online on msn and allows me to continue updating this fan fic, then I'm all good. ;D This fan fic chap is more about getting things straight i guess, so, again... I'm talking too much. :L Well, here it is; the latest addition. Enjoy. :B**

**Chapter 11: Playing The Blame Game. **

**EPOV**

And for what seemed truly like forever, i continued to stare and stare and stare. What in the hell was with Damon tonight? Well, this morning – whatever. It was as if I was some leper or some sort of ridiculously contagious disease that was causing him to get increasingly warier by the second. But, dealing with Damon's sudden attitude problem towards me was the very least of my worries right now. (Well, it wasn't exactly my problem personally, but it felt so very personal it was scary. Why?) And at that very moment, every single problem began to fall upon me like a tipping avalanche.

I drew out a long combing of my nimble fingers through the rich locks of my hair and snapped my eyes shut; I made myself inhale and exhale deeply a few times before ordering my lids to open once more. I needed to think everything through and get my priorities straight. I would list them and then place them in order of their importance; and only then would I deal with all of the stressful stuff later.

'A lot... Lot later,' my tired mind grumbled. Why was i so tired?

I coiled my thin arms tightly around my front and hugged myself before glancing around the hallway and then casting my gaze to the front room. My feet padded quietly into the front room of the Salvatore boarding house. The first thing that came to my attention was the gentle crackle of the thick orange flames licking the brown firewood and the unseasonable coolness the room beheld. The boarding house seemed so empty without either Salvatore brother; soulless even. And if i was honest with myself, it scared me a little.

Eyeing the black leather sofa, I motioned around to the front of it, sat down, and scooted over to one of the corners. I lifted my legs and curled them underneath my hips. That was when i forced myself to think. Okay, well... Problem number one: some deranged vampire was attacking random people in Mystic Falls that no-one had any idea or any leads to who and why they were doing it. But one thing was definitely obvious – it _was _a vampire.

Problem number two: Though it did indeed seem like a lifetime ago now, by short but impacting conversation with Bonnie seemed to be burning within my memory. I wasn't one for super-amazing memory, but those unforgettable words whispering past her lips i could never forget.

"_But, you need to sort this out Elena; choose before the end. But make sure you choose correctly, for the wrong decision could be the death of us all..." _My voice somehow mimicked Bonnie's premonition in a way so frightening, it had my own heart beating at one hundred miles an hour.

Choose before the end? What choice... What _end_? Then I grimaced, I couldn't help but remember the subject of what we were speaking just a sentence before. _Damon. _Which, only too helpfully lead me directly onto my next problem. Problem number three: Damon Salvatore. Alright, fine, calling Damon a _problem _of such seemed a bit harsh, even if it was Damon I was referring to. But, he did things to me. He made me feel thins I'd never felt before, not with anyone. Not even Stefan... It hurt to think that, and it took a lot for me to finally admit it (even to myself) – but it was true. The way Damon looked at me; I swear sometimes he could see it too. The yearn my soul had for him, in its vastness and the need that was buried deep within me. And I saw it in him, too.

Even though I knew he didn't want me to, I saw his vulnerability; I also knew him knowing I knew this scared him more than anything ever could. And Damon Salvatore scared, that was something I was sure no-one wanted to witness. I frowned. Not only because of this situation I'd realised was I in, but because of the events that had occurred tonight. Damon had been so cold with me, it almost hurt. Strike that. It did hurt; it hurt a lot. I couldn't deal with everything that was going on right now, without the confusing attitude of the Salvatore. Peeling each element of wrongness from my mind, i found the last problem. (Or at least the one my fatigue-claimed mind could think of)

Problem number four: What the hell happened last night at the ball that caused me to faint, and then forget what had happened. Ending up in Damon's bed had just added to the confusion of all events. What if... And then my mind began to panic; my eyes widened and I thought over the new lingering suggestion in my head. What if something had happened between Damon and I? And I meant more than just an exchange of words. What if my soul had finally given into him and surrendered? What if... No. I shook myself both mentally and physically. I knew it hadn't. For, if it had of done, Damon would not have reacted the way he did today. He would have took his claim upon me, my mind, my body; my everything, and with that, he would never have let me go. The certainty of which I knew that scared me. I shuddered at the thought of it. To be Damon's princess of darkness; his queen of the shadows... Was that really what i was meant to be?

I thought I knew, but the more and more I think about it, the more and more I'm not so sure. The increase in the strength of my feelings for the elder Salvatore brother had my head whirling faster than any situation ever had. On one side there was Stefan. Stefan, shining in protectiveness, honesty, devotion and pretty much all round perfection. And there was Damon, and the unnatural attraction I had to him that i just couldn't ignore. But I'd try, I'd try for Stefan. I curled further into the couch, burrowing into it like a moth to a flame. It seemed safer there. Plus, i could smell Stefan's scent. I'd remember it surely. If I'd allowed Damon's lips to kiss mine, for his hands to caress and touch every inch of me. I'd remember it. Just the mere thought of Damon pleasuring me in any sort of way had every single hair on my body standing on end. There was a part of me, (and a very dangerous part at that) that craved him; I knew for all of our sakes that that side to me could never be unleashed.

Not now, not ever.

But in all honesty, for the moment, whether or not anything had happened between Damon and I (and i was banking on the 'not') I was more concerned with the fact that i didn't remember a single damn thing! Come to think of it, this wasn't the first time I hadn't been able to remember something – now i thought about it, not recalling the night before didn't seem as strange as it had first sounded. I couldn't remember events as a whole, but as I thought about how each piece of an event connected, I couldn't seal the pieces together. Why couldn't I? What the hell was WRONG WITH ME! I let out a harsh breath of air and caught my head in my hands. It wasn't until I felt the smooth moisture on the open palm of my hands, and then whipped my head up that I realised I was crying. Everything felt wrong. Just so, so wrong.

The saner half of me told myself it was nothing more than me being tired which had caused me to forget so much, but somewhere deep down, I knew there was more to this then just a few extra hours of lost sleep that'd caused me to lose parts of my memory. Through my tears I shook myself and began patting my pockets. I soon found the object of my desire – my phone. I flipped the small item open and punched in the one person's number that I knew I could talk to anything about. And she'd help me, no matter what time of day, night; she'd help me. Everything was such a big mess right now and I had no idea how to even begin fixing it. A little calmer now, i pressed the green 'CALL' button and waited for Bonnie to answer.

**DPOV**

I said the words, but for once I had no idea what to say. In what I said I didn't lie; but I'd only meant to piss Stefan off, I wasn't at all suggesting that he was right. Elena Gilbert was the cause of the deaths in Mystic Falls? Elena had _murdered _another? No, it just didn't seem right. I knew it wasn't right. Elena might be a selfish person at times, but she did care for those close to her. And though she and Caroline weren't exactly the best of friends before the attack, Elena would never go to such lengths to assault Caroline and frame a vampire. That was another obvious fact. The murderer was a vampire and Elena was human. It just didn't add up. But as it soon seemed I was the only one who didn't, wouldn't believe it.

Meredith was in deep thought, her whole expression vacant, but clearly horrified and confused: two emotions I wasn't even sure Meredith possessed until now. Before, I would freely admit that she was the one mortal who could really freak me out. And now, it just confirmed my suspicion. She scared me. Mutt on the other hand, as any typical knuckle-head teenage boy would, lashed out.

"WHAT THE HELL? What does _that _mean?" The question wasn't directed any anyone, but Stefan answered.

Stefan didn't move his eyes from mine, and it made me feel strangely uneasy.

"It means..." Stefan swallowed hard, his Adam's apple ducking a degree before returning to its original position then continued "It means that Elena is the one who's been causing the deaths of the civilians or she's somehow in the 'league' so to speak with the person that has been," Stefan's voice was so close to emotionless it even effected me.

But it wasn't so much the tone of his voice that affected me, it was the words escaping his mouth, and the fact I could tell he really did honesty believe every word that he was saying. It made my blood boil. Stefan was supposed to be _in love _with Elena. He was supposed to be the one that trusted her most, not the one who doubted her. My eyes narrowed as I, not Mutt, answered him.

"If you brother, are joking, let me tell you that you're not very funny," I said simply, my voice cold.

A flicker of life echoed within those now hollow eyes as he answered me, just as hard.

"This is no time for jokes, Damon. Elena knows a lot more than she's letting on about these attacks. Your own witness proved that and we cannot ignore the facts Damon."

I shook my head in disbelief, struggling (for once) to keep my cool.

"In case you, dear brother have not noticed – these are _vampire _attacks. And Elena is _not _a vampire," my whole expression had frozen over. Did he really think Elena was capable of such things? Well, he obviously didn't know her very well then did he?

For a moment, Stefan was lost for words and wasn't sure how to respond.

"I..."

"Damon's right. About one thing anyway." The voice came from the one who seemed to be lost in deep thought, but now her eyes were wide and intense.

I looked to her, as did everyone else listening.

"Elena isn't a vampire. Therefore, Elena could not have caused these attacks," Meredith said solemnly before turning to me "But, as Stefan said, we can't ignore the facts. Elena _is _involved one way or another."

Everyone fell quiet then, and for what was a long time continued to be. I slowly digested the words piece by piece, injecting them into my system. Finally, the blonde one broke the silence.

"So, which one of us is gonna' tell her?"

Meredith, Stefan and I seemed to thore out then. I opened my mouth but closed it as Stefan spoke.

"I'll speak to her. But in the morning, I think this is something we all need to sleep on."

And for once, not even I disagreed with him.

* * *

_Author's note: Not much to say about this chapter I guess. Other then, this chapter title is so ironic to my real life atm... *Sigh* And why is Stefan being such an ass :L As always, subscribers, viewers; I heart you! :]_

Jackie xxx


	13. 12: This Is a War, This Is a Heart

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry It's a bit later than usual, but I've been soo busy this week. Had an entire week of work experience and haven't even been able to start on my history essays that are due in for this week. Hopefully not tomorrow; but oh well. :L As you know, you guys and this fan fic are a real priority right now and I'm definitely not going to let anything stop this story's flow. And as for the latest reviews... You guys know how much i love them. *wink, wink* I'm really glad you guys are starting to piece together things and comment on the stuff I write; it means a lot to know you care. ^^ Well, right now I guess It's onto the next chapter. (; Enjoy. :B**

**Chapter 12: This is a war, this is a heart.  
**

**EPOV**

'Oh man, Elena! Talk about catching up on beauty sleep,' Bonnie mumbled sleepily when she finally picked up the phone.

I sighed.

'Yeah, sorry about this Bonnie, I...' I inhaled deeply, scolding mentally to get myself together.

Her answer, despite her fatigue-ruled state was immediate.

'What is it, Elena?'

With my free hand, I swiped at my still-crying eyes in an attempt to calm myself. I swallowed hard.

'I just needed to talk to you about something. Well, about a lot of things,' my voice thankfully didn't sound as desperate as I felt.

'And I'm assuming by you calling me in the very early hours of the morning that it couldn't wait until... Oh, let's say about the time normal people wake up and decide to have a cha-'

'Bonnie, I'm serious.'

I could practically hear her smiling then.

'Oh, I know. But I bet I got your eyes rolling.'

And then I did roll my eyes. This was a side to Bonnie that I absolutely adored, her happy-go-lucky attitude made me smile. Even now, tired as she was I was so glad to see she seemed to be back to her old self again. At the ball she really had scared me; I hated seeing Bonnie or any of my friends that way. I laughed away a small sob. And Bonnie noticed.

'Elena, are you _crying_?' Bonnie's sudden concerned tone caught me off guard and I couldn't hide from her anymore.

'Oh, Bonnie. Everything is such_ a mess!' _I blubbered.

Her voice automatically switched from concerned friend to concerned-friend-meaning-business. She knew I didn't cry over things that weren't uber important.

'Elena, calm down and start from the start.'

And then I started at the start and followed through directly through to the end. After I had finished despairing and explaining, Bonnie was quiet for a very long time. I felt as though I should say something, break the silence, but just as i opened my mouth I heard her exhale.

'Well, that _is _quite a big problem.'

I couldn't think of what to say, so I replied with a 'Mhmm.'

'But, Elena. Why were you in Damon's bed?'

Oh great, she picked up on it. Well, it was Bonnie, of course she would've. This time when i sighed, I leant back into the sofa.

'I already told you Bonnie. I just _woke up _there. Damon said I fainted and he must have carried me here or something. That's one of the points where my memory has completely copped out on me.'

'Wait, wait wait... You say _here_? You mean you're still at the boarding house? Whoa, Jenna's gonna' be worried sick.'

'I haven't been awake for long. In fact, Damon was here when i woke up. As always, he didn't tell me much.'

'Ahh. Where is Damon now?'

I snapped at her, I didn't mean to. I just hated talking about Damon right now; it was a touchy subject for me.

'Bonnie, how in the hell am I supposed to know? It's not like he tells me everywhere he decides to disappear off to now is it?'

I heard her scuffle slightly at the other side of the line and surprisingly her voice was pretty calm.

'You're not happy with him? What's he done now? Oh my gosh! Did he try and kiss you? He did, didn't he?' It worried me slightly at how enthusiastic she sounded, but even more that I was somehow disappointed that he hadn't.

'_STOP IT, ELENA!' was my mental voice._

'No, Bonnie. He did not try to kiss me.' I replied in a very monotone voice, but then quickly changed the subject 'And Bonnie, are we _seriously _going to waste time talking about Damon?'

Bonnie muttered something that sounded like complimenting his hotness – but I didn't comment.

'Well, I suppose you're right. But what could be messing with your memory? I don't get it. It's like that vampire compulsion thing.'

My ears pricked up slightly then, and I realised I wasn't crying anymore.

'Yeah, I guess it sorta is,' I said, raising my hand and touching my vervain-laced necklace. 'But I'm wearing my vervain necklace; I always where it,' I said, defiant.

'No, no. I know that, Elena. I was just commenting on the similarity. But It's just weird how there's been vampire attacks and somehow you're losing your memory? Seems a bit creepy to me.'

I just nodded, refusing to even think anything like that.

'Yeah, or maybe It's just because I'm tired. I mean, I fainted right? It had to have been a long day or something,' I said it out-loud, seeing if it helped in any way to convincing myself also.

Bonnie grunted, but it wasn't a sure-I-believe-you grunt. It was more in the sarcasm realm.

'Well, if you're sure, Elena.'

'Of course I am, It's the only logical explanation for this.'

'Hmm. Logic. Logic's not always as straight-forward as you think, you know,' she tutored, I knew she was still worrying.

'Come on, Bonnie. You sound like my grandma; stop worrying. I'll call Jenna, go home and sleep some more. It'll come back to me tomorrow.'

'Today,' she corrected.

'Whatever,' I muttered.

We laughed for a few seconds, easening out some of the tension that'd been growing between us.

'I think I'm gonna' let you sleep now; I'm real sorry for waking you. It's just one of those things that I couldn't make sense of on my own.'

'Ah huh. You know I'm always here when you need me, El. And I'm glad I could help.'

'I'll catch you later, Bonnie!'

'Seeya, Elena.'

After a second or two, I disconnected the line.

**

* * *

**

DPOV

"I tried calling Bonnie, but I couldn't get through."

"Well, why not try again? She's gotta pick up some time or another."

"Or maybe she's asleep like we all should be."

I sighed heavily, turning on my heel and I looked back to the three of them. I averted my eyes to the two despairing humans and spoke.

"Are you two _still _here? I'm sure tonight's events have been a lot for you to handle. Why not call it a night and let the vampires deal with it from now on?"

As I suspected, Mutt had something to say about that.

"Elena's my friend," he replied stiffly.

"And she's my girlfriend. But, Damon's right. You two should get some rest. I'll go over to Elena's in the morning and we'll talk," Stefan interjected and after a moment or two, they looked to one another and nodded.

"There's nothing more that we can do tonight, I'll see you tomorrow Matt," she turned to Stefan and mumbled his name.

He nodded and I caught her eye for a second, flashing my one hundred watt smile; she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I can't let you go home on your own. Not with all of this going on. I'll drive you, my car's just back at where the ball was held," Mutt offered, smiling.

I turned from them and finally glanced over to Stefan when we were alone. He was facing away from me and staring up into the night. I smiled slightly. Poor Stefan and his clearly failing relationship with Elena. I wasn't going to deny it; I was loving it. Maybe now Elena would figure out he wasn't right for her. She belonged with me. I knew it, Stefan knew it, and hell – Elena knew it too. She was too stubborn for her own good sometimes. I had to admit though; I'd always had a thing for girls that didn't just fall into my arms.

The fire inside of Elena kept me going more than anything else any other girl had ever had. She was like an addiction, an addiction I had no intention of ever giving up on. My eyes were still fixed upon my brother's un-moving figure and my smile only continued to widen. Even if Elena was behind these attacks, (which was impossible in itself) I'd gladly claim her as my own. We'd come so close, so many times... She wanted me, deep down she wanted me more than she thought she'd ever wanted anything. That was it!

Why she resisted me so much. Because she knew what I could do to her, what I made her feel, even when I simply looked her way. I spared my brother a mere split second of a glance and chuckled lightly for a moment or two. My eyes departed from his figure the moment he spun around to face me. I could see him in the corner of my eye though, and he looked old, real old.

"What an earth could possibly be funny at a time like this, Damon?" Stefan said, his eyes now holding mine rather steadily.

Oh, this was going to be funnier than I had first expected. I flashed my eyes back to him whilst raising my eyebrows to meet his unwavering gaze.

"Funny, brother?" I questioned, playing with him naturally.

His eyes only seemed to grow darker as he spoke again.

"You laughed."

I nodded, intrigued that I was once again getting on my brother's last nerves. But as I opened my mouth once again, I didn't have a chance to speak before the foolish younger brother of mine began jumping to conclusions.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you, Damon? Let's face it – this is the perfect outcome for you..." And before I knew it, Stefan had started on a full-blown rant, coming towards me and waving his arms around like some deranged guy losing his mind. (Which I suppose wasn't too far off Stefan's condition) "-And Elena, oh, you'd _love _her to be behind these attacks. That's what you find so funny isn't it? The fact you think she's more like you than anyone would think. You're..."

I raised my hands, abruptly stopping his words that died on his lips. I shook my head, feeling my trademark smirk slowly appear across my own mouth.

"No, actually Stefan. I just find it funny that you'd rather be out here sulking and ranting to me than at home with your lover talking your clearly failing relationship through," I said honestly, watching him intently and awaiting his reaction.

"At home...? She's at her house. Asleep," his eyes instantly glowed a colour I didn't quite catch and his whole expression changed.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at him.

"I told _you _to take her home! Damn it, where is she Damon!" Stefan growled.

I rolled my eyes, un phased by his serious tone.

"Relax over-protective boyfriend. The last I saw of her she was in the hallway," I paused, well aware I was enraging him even more then continued "She'd had a pleasant sleep I assumed. Having said that, I've been told my bed is _very _comfortable."

I didn't hang around long enough to witness his reaction; but I was sure he would have reacted –that was a definite.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Man, I LOVE Damon. :L Well, It's 23:50 and I've finally finished this chapter. If there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance. But I was just so desperate to get that to you. I hope you liked it, and as always, thanks for your subscriptions and reviews. :)

Jackie xxx


	14. 13: Is There Something Missing?

**A/N: Not too late and I hope you guys like it. ^^ Six weeks have no officially started, (YES!) so that means a lot more chapters will be coming your way hopefully quicker too. Thank you for all of the subscriptions and reviews; you guys keep me going! :) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Is There Something Missing?

**EPOV**

_Dear diary,  
I guess I'm writing to you a) about my messed up head and b) about last night's events. (I've taken the fact that it is now technically morning; around 2am or so if you want to be specific) I'd probably be thinking a lot clearer if I could actually get to sleep – but I just had too much on my mind to even begin to think about that._

I paused, tapping the ball-point pen within my grasp softly against the smooth, almost crease-free paper. My mind had suddenly gone blank. The whole reason I'd dug out my diary was to calm myself and ultimately get some much-needed shut eye before Jenna freaked and realised that I'd only just got in. Sure, I was seventeen but Jenna was like a second mum to me – I wasn't usually out so late. I stared down at the page within my hands and with a sharp jolt of inspiration, I began to write again.

_Lately, this entire situation has been messing with my head (You honestly do not know how literal I actually mean that) and It's scaring me. I just want things to be back to how they used to be – no-one getting hurt, no boyfriend's brother to contend with... Just Stefan and I._

I sighed out loud before continuing.

_I don't know diary, Damon's always been a factor. Since the moment I met him in that dark, deserted hall to when I'd nearly let him kiss me as he'd held me in his arms... I know if he ever read this, he'd use it to his advantage no doubt. But I hope he never does, because truly, all hell would break loose. I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't. I loved Stefan more than my own life – I would do anything and everything for him. Yes, we had our rough patches, but so did every single couple that had ever been together; we'd make it through this; I'm sure of it. _

Once again I stopped writing and frowned. A thought lurked within my mind and before I could think about what I was doing, I wrote it down. I raised my pen from the last mark it'd made on the ivory coloured paper and stared at the words that now seemed to be screaming up at me.

_But there's a part of me that always has and always will belong to Damon. I'm not sure what exactly I feel for him, but I can't let myself find out. _

Just then I heard a low thud across the room and it seemed to be coming from my window. I jumped a degree but soon found myself frozen as a realisation dawned on me.

Someone or something was at my window –another thud- and it was trying to get inside.

**

* * *

**

SPOV

And before I could even begin to react to my brother's taunting words – he had disappeared. Just like I knew he would, just like he always did. The sensible part within my being ordered me to suppress the anger that was now contaminating my entire body – but I wasn't in a making-sense mood. My fists came down hard against the rough bark of the tree trunk. Why the hell had I allowed Damon to get to me like this? This was in a nut shell, the exact reaction that Damon had wanted. It couldn't be true, could it?

Elena had spent the night in _Damon's bed?_

Though, Damon was never one to lie; I knew that from over a century of having to live with him. It made sense that Damon would accidently-on-purpose misinterpret my words; he'd take any excuse to spend extra time with Elena, even if she wasn't conscious. May be nothing had happened, may be she'd simply been sleeping in his bed and that was it. Well, that's what I would force myself to think any way. Elena and I had trust issues, I knew that. And I hated it. But it'd been a rough time for us lately; I knew I was mostly to blame for it.

Finally, I withdrew my hands from the wood and exhaled deeply before sighing. I drew my eyes upward to the night sky. It was about to rain any second now and I wasn't sure whether it was Damon, or simply from causes. I hoped it wasn't Damon. If I saw him again tonight, I swear I would not be able to control my actions...

'_But what could __**you**__ do Stefan? What could you really do that would even set a hair out of place on Damon's head? Think logically here. He's faster and much stronger than you, what do you have that he doesn't?' _

I thought for a moment, standing there in the gloomy darkness, I thought.

'_What do you have that he doesn't, but that he __**really **__wants?' _

And then it struck me. What an earth was I doing out here thrashing tree after tree? While I was out here feeling sorry for myself over something that may or may not be true, Damon could be anywhere; he could be with her... Elena. _My _Elena. That was the final straw for me, the kick that was needed to get my head straight. Whatever Damon said, whatever he did... It didn't matter. Elena was _still _mine and I wouldn't give her up without a fight. I'd show her how much I loved her, how much I knew she was worth fighting for.

And then we'd see who was laughing. In over one hundred and forty or so years I'd never felt so much rage towards another person as I had to my elder brother, and right now, I'd had enough. I, Stefan Salvatore would no longer be someone of who people mocked and casted onward. I'd be strong and powerful, and I'd do it for her. I turned away from the scene where I'd allowed the animal inside of me to take over and hastily made my way through the thick forest and continued. Just as I had predicted moments before I felt sharp splats of ice water hit my face and shoulders.

It felt more refreshing than anything else. Elena wouldn't still be at the boarding house, she wasn't someone to outstay her welcome anywhere. (Not that I or Damon would have a problem with her staying there... But that was beside the point) Elena would be at home, I was sure of it. And if by the time I got there Elena was asleep, then I'd check on her for a few minutes and speak to her first thing in the morning. She deserved some time to sleep. But my instincts told me she would be awake. It'd been a while since we'd just held each other.

That was something I'd never shared with any other woman; no-one I'd ever dated before Elena and certainly not Katherine. Mine and Katherine's relationship had consisted of passion, sex and blood. Despite my relationship with Elena being fairly passionate, for me it had never been and would never be about her blood. Yes, her blood more than appealed to me, but I could never use her like that; I was in love with her. Katherine was a vindictive vixen who knew what she wanted and wouldn't let anything stand in her way upon getting it.

Right now, I hated Katherine as much as I wanted to hate Damon. (That was one thing we shared in common at least) But Elena, (tossing aside her looks) she was nothing like Katherine and she never would be; that's what drew me to her the most. Of course, I'd been instantly fascinated by the mirrored beauty of the vampire I'd known from so long ago, but it went deeper than that for Elena and I. But the deeper I fell, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, the more I could feel her falling too. However, not necessarily for me.

From the very moment Damon had set eyes upon Elena he had wanted her. And for a long time, that's all I thought it was. Want. But, seeing their relationship with one another bloom and develop, I could see he wasn't just doing it to piss me off. And truth be told, that worried me. Finally, I slowed my footing, glancing up at Elena's house. I pushed all negative thoughts aside and swallowed hard. I was simply visiting my girlfriend, I was doing nothing wrong. It was selfish of me, but I needed to know; and I needed to know now.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Everything inside of me flinched away from the sudden idea in my head, But I wasn't a coward. If something wanted me, I was going to face it head on. I inhaled a sharp breath of air before snapping my diary shut and shoving it into its usual hidden place underneath the mattress of my bed. I tossed my covers aside and pulled myself up from the bed. I shot a quick glance at my curtain-covered window and slowly but surely, made my way over to it.

Stefan would kill me for taking such a chance like this, but if it was a vampire at the window, I'd be in no real harm – for of course, they needed to be invited in. I clung on to that knowledge as my fingers peeled back the curtains and drew them open. At first, I thought I'd missed something so I squinted. But I couldn't see anything. Frowning, I placed my shaky hands onto the window frame; with a harsh inhale of air I wrenched it open. The bitter night wind hit me instantly and I shivered violently. And not even a second later, the cause of the knocking made itself known.

If he hadn't have placed his hand firmly over my mouth the second I'd saw him, I knew my scream would've woke the entire house up. When he was sure I'd gotten over the shock of seeing him perched outside of my bedroom window, he withdrew his hand. With wide eyes, I gasped.

"Stefan?"

I saw him smile and I frowned, embarrassed by how fast my heart was still beating from the sudden shock of seeing him there.

"What are you _doing _here at..." I stole a glance at the clock in my bedroom and then flashed my eyes back top Stefan "At past 2am at night? And do you think you could've made a noise or something? You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Stefan's frown suddenly faded and he placed his soft hand upon mine as he replied.

"I'm sorry love, I just wanted to check on you, you know I didn't mean to scare you," his brown eyes looked so truly sorry, it made my heart hurt to think I was mad at him for something as silly as this.

You'd think I'd be used to this, having a vampire as a boyfriend; but I guess being woken up in the middle of the night because your vampire love's tapping on your window is something that is kinda' hard to get used to. I smiled at him and cocked my head to the side a little.

"It's okay. I was just being stupid and scared," I shrugged, feeling really embarrassed.

Stefan's hand reached for my cheek and I couldn't help but lean my face into his open palm – it was so smooth and familiar. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, little lovely love how I love it when you blush," he whispered, which only made my cheeks radiate even darker.

And then, wrecking the moment – I shivered. He smiled and looked past me before speaking.

"Do you mind if I come in? Only, the cold night breeze doesn't seem to be being too kind to you and though you might think being a creature of the night means I prefer it, I'd much rather be in there with you."

I loved it when he spoke from a different time – it made me realise how much I adored him. Of course, I nodded and almost pulled him over the window frame. Soon, we were both lying in my bed; his jacket was draped across my dresser chair and shoes somewhere on the floor next to my bed. I looked up at him, to see him looking at me. I blushed, again.

"Stay with me tonight, Stefan?" I hadn't meant to sound so vulnerable.

Stefan's smile did funny things to my inside that almost made me melt in his strong, secure arms.

"Why, I wouldn't have it any other way."

And with that, I nuzzled my face into the gap in between his shoulder blade and neck. I exhaled softly and closed my eyes. This was how it should be, this homely and peaceful. Stefan's scent was so welcome and familiar, I was sure I drifted off a lot quicker than usual; but there was a part of me that yearned for another scent to fill up my nostrils and for another set of arms to be holding me so closely to him. And as much I hated to admit it, Damon Salvatore never left my head once that night.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Elena, Elena... Anyone else who thinks she needs to make her mind up over the two brothers? :L Well, hope you enjoyed that and ofc, reviews are always welcome.

Jackie xxx


	15. 14: The Fall

**A/N: Oh man! I'm soo incredibly sorry guys. But not only did my laptop charger break, but I'm getting ready to go on holiday for all of next week and packing's just been bleugh! And then, because I didn't have any time before I left for my holiday... I couldn't get this chapter to you any sooner than right now. :o A week late, I know... But hopefully this will make up for it. Also, myself and a real great guy of mine, Danny, have been working on a joint fan fiction (which is of course Delena :D) that I've been chopping into chapters. So, if you fancy giving it a go.. The first chapter's up and the story's called 'Salvatore, If You Please' and will have at least one sequel. :) But, have no fear; I won't dis continue this story, ever. ^^ Well, here's the next chapter so... Enjoy. Or, not... If you're Stelena. :/ Having said that, if you're Stelena, why read this? :L Sorry, rambling. (Like always) :B **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: THE FALL

**SPOV**

As hard as I tried to get to sleep last night with Elena in my arms, I couldn't manage more than an hour or so without waking up again. There was something no quite right, not how it should be. Though I wasn't sure what it was. I mean, I had my girlfriend in her bed next to me and I felt something was missing? What the bleedin' hell was wrong with me? Well, that was technically a lie; I didn't feel as if something physical was missing, it went a lot deeper than that.

If it were up to me then I would like nothing more than to marry her and take her away from all of this. But, would I..? I still wasn't sure what role exactly Elena had been playing in the murders; I didn't want to doubt the woman I loved, but how could I not when there were so many unanswered questions? And what's more that finding out the answers all seemed to be linked closely to the woman I was in love with, Elena. Now I thought about it, I figured that was most likely one of the reasons why I didn't get much sleep last night.

I'd come over both to see her and to well, get my questions answered. But seeing her at the window looking so innocent and so vulnerable, I just couldn't interrogate her like I had first planned. So, as hard as it was going to be to fire question after question at my girlfriend, I knew it needed to be done. I only hoped she'd understand and not find her way into the only-too willing arms of my elder brother. It would be just like Damon to do something like that, strike while the iron was hot so to speak. But for this one occasion, I had to put my bitter jealousy aside and get this over with.

And as soon as Elena woke up, that was exactly what I was going to do.

It wasn't that I was repulsed by Elena or anything of the sort; I just wanted her to be honest with me. Not only that, but I wanted to be the only other person she could share secrets with. Yes, that was selfish of me, but I couldn't help it. I didn't like the bond the two of them had with one another. And to me, as much as I hated to admit it, the situation between Damon, Elena and I was becoming too much like the love triangle both Damon and I were entangled in back in 1864. I didn't want to think of it that way, but how could I not?

Everything I had Damon either always seemed to want or think he had the right to. Well, not Elena, she was mine. One day she'd look at me with no uncertainty and one hundred percent hope; I hoped that day would come a lot sooner rather than later. I tossed the covers aside and off of my body, making sure Elena was comfortable as I did so. But, glancing down at the girl of my dreams I found myself quickly overwhelmed by her beauty and without thinking, I planted a soft kiss upon her sleeping lips. I smiled then shuffled up and out of the bed.

Elena would hopefully be awake soon and I wanted to be fully-dressed for when she was. What we had to talk about wasn't something I was particularly looking forward to. I couldn't have brought it up last night; she was standing there, so innocent, so vulnerable... I shook my head, tugging on my jeans as I did so. I didn't even hear her stir.

"Good morning," was the soft, sleepy voice of my girlfriend.

I instantly turned to face her, a smile planted across my lips as I gazed at her, watching her rub her eyes, pulling herself to a sitting position.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" I asked, taking my shirt from her chair and threading my arms through it.

She shrugged at me.

"I'm fine really, I feel a lot better now," she admitted softly before adding "Where are you going?"

I busied myself with the buttons of my shirt as I replied to her.

"Nowhere in particular, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," I hadn't meant to sound as business-like as I did. But maybe that was the best way to handle the situation.

I heard a ruffle of fabric and a couple of footsteps and Elena was in front of me. I looked up at her and she was frowning. I'd managed to upset her already? Well, this definitely wasn't going to go well then.

"We can talk now, can't we? It's not as if I've never seen you with your shirt off is it?"

"Well.. I just thought I'd get dressed, if Jenna caught us it wouldn't be good for you or me," I was rambling with no idea what I was talking about.

"This isn't about Jenna or anything like that, is it Stefan?"

Her question caught me off guard; so off guard in fact I couldn't compose my features enough to even begin to convince her she was wrong. Instead, my face hardened.

"You tell me, Elena."

I'd hit a nerve, a real nerve. Her eyes widened, narrowed, widened and then narrowed again before she responded to me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Stefan?" she asked, her voice high with the budding tension the both of us could feel choking the air around us.

I'd finished with the buttons and I looked back at her. Yeah, this wasn't like me at all, but I was so damn pissed off, I needed to let off some steam. I shook my head, facing away from her again.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter, Elena."

"You didn't come over last night just to see how I was, did you?"

I ignored her, I knew I had to have this conversation with her but I couldn't bring myself to be able to. I felt a hand at my arm as she turned me around to face her.

"Why did you come over last night, Stefan?"

I swallowed hard, watching her eyes the entire time.

"As I said, I needed to talk to you," I repeated.

She threw her hands up in the air, clearly getting frustrated.

"Yes, and that's all you keep on saying; but what about, Stefan? Honestly, It's as if I've kept some massive master plan or secret from you or something," she muttered and my eyes instantly tightened.

"Yeah, well... You're not too far off," I couldn't help myself, it just came out.

"What?" Elena's voice wasn't high anymore, that last sentence was more of a rasp.

I swallowed back by coward's nature and replied to her.

"This secret you've so obviously been harbouring? The one that, I... Your damn boyfriend doesn't even know about? But the one everyone else seemed to figure out too clearly," I paused, shaking my head.

Elena was beyond fuming but I was too fired up to care.

"And who is this _'everyone' _that I've apparently been harbouring secrets with?" She asked her tone red hot.

"Damon."

**

* * *

**

DPOV

My brother didn't come home last night, well not home to the boarding house at least. Although, I didn't expect him to come home either; I knew how pissed off Stefan was with both me and most likely his little girlfriend, Elena. My brother didn't get jealous often, but when he did, he never, ever thought clearly. (I knew that from a past unforgettable experience with Katherine) My guess was that he'd arrive at sweet Elena's house and fire question after question at her; when he was jealous, he really had no tactics at all. (Not that he did in the first place, well, not compared to me anyway)

I laid back against the smooth fabric of my black satin sheets and allowed a wry smile to pull up the ends of my two lips. Stefan and I both knew Elena did not take too kindly at all to accusations and when accused, Elena did not take too kindly to the accuser, either. While in an attempt to repair his oh too broken relationship with his girlfriend, he'd no doubt scarred it further. And then, pissed at Stefan for thinking such things of her where would Elena run to? I allowed each of my arms to fold and then laid them to rest behind my head as I sighed in deep contentment.

Me. Of course.

I know Elena didn't want to and would not admit it, but she liked spending time with me probably as much as I liked spending time with her. Strange. That I should say something like that; I only 'liked' women's company if it involved some sort of pleasure on my side. But I should know by now, Elena was different; precious even. Stefan was a fool to think any different, that Elena would intentionally harm another – not matter how much the facts pointed in her direction. It just went to show how well I knew Elena.

Elena and I were perfect for each other; if she'd only let me, I could show her, make her feels things she'd never in her wildest dreams she'd ever imagined, let alone felt or saw. If she'd only allow me to... If only. And one day soon she would. That was a vow; one day soon, very very soon – Elena Gilbert would be mine.

**

* * *

**

SPOV

"You mean to tell me, this is ALL because of... Of, DAMON!" Elena said, infuriated to say the least.

I shook my head, realisation finally flooding back into my system, the rage I once held mere moments ago completely diminished as I stared wide eyed at the woman I loved of whom was beyond pissed at me.

"No.. Uhm, well, not EVERYTHING..." I mumbled, my voice suddenly quiet.

Elena shook her head, raising her hands once again, sighing in frustration as she looked at him.

"There is absolutely _nothing _going on between Damon and I," Elena said, almost through her teeth.

"Yet."

And as soon as that one word escaped my mouth, I instantly regretted it. Elena stared at him for a long moment, opening and closing her mouth several times, mouthing words that just would not come out. Eventually, her words came out as a whisper, not at all strong.

"I... I can't believe you've just said that to me..." Elena shook her head in disbelief, watching him.

I swallowed hard, frowning deeply as I took once step in an approach to her; but she back away instantly as her hands found the door, she pulled it open. Without even looking at me, she spoke.

"Go, Stefan."

My head moved from side to side, my eyes trying to reason with her face, which still wouldn't take a glance in my direction.

"Elena... I."

"Stefan, go. Now," her voice was a lot stronger than before, I knew I couldn't talk to her now, not when she was feeling this way.

After a few long seconds, I nodded to myself and made my way over to the door. I walked out, but turned back to her immediately, she was still standing at the door.

"Elena, I'm sorry..."

And those last three words were accompanied with a very meaningful but very simple slam of her door.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Well, come on! We knew it was coming. :L Stefan and Elena break up? I hear you ask. :o In all honesty, I haven't decided yet, but It'd be interesting to see what you guys think. As always, review and subscribe! I heart you all.:)

Jackie xxx


	16. 15: Open Your Heart To Me

**A/N: Hey there guys. :) The support you guys have already given me for this story is just amazing! I LOVE reading your reviews and who knows? Some of your many wishes may in fact come true. ^^ And here's one for the Delena's. Like the last chapter, you knew it was coming. Who else more perfect than for Elena to turn to then our very own Damon Salvatore himself? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN IT. But, the content within this story is mine. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Open Your Heart To Me

**DPOV**

So, here I am, lying on top of my very comfortable and very large (king-sized) bed with no one to accompany me. Hmm. I suppose, if I wanted to I could head over to the Mystic Grill in less than no time and all but flash my perfect smile at a pretty lady and immediately have her where I wanted her. But, as appealing as that would sound to another male, for some reason today I just wasn't feeling it. The only girl I felt like sharing my bed with right now was Elena... Elena. Who would've thought that a mere teenage girl could make me feel this way?

Well, it wasn't as if I hadn't been completely captivated by a single woman before. However, the situation between Katherine and I was immensely different to the one between Elena and I. (Despite the fact they both heavily involved by brother. But, nearly everything to do with him was insignificant anyway, so I suppose it doesn't matter much) I rolled off of the mattress and began straightening out my clothes which consisted of: black boots, black jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket; just like it pretty much always did.

I made my way over to the mirror, merely checking that I looked as impeccably handsome as I always did before exiting the room and motioning down the boarding house stairs. I spared a few moments to search the eye-accessible rooms for my younger brother. No, what was I thinking? Of course Stefan had not arrived home yet. He would either be drowning his sorrows somewhere whilst keeping up his ever-brooding attitude, or playing happy families with his 'lovely little love'.

The name he gave his girlfriend was laughable to any extent. Lovely little love? Oh please, he really did not know Elena at all; for, if he did he would realise he'd got her all wrong. _Princess of Darkness _or even _Queen of the Shadows_ would suit her better; a lot better, if I do say so myself. But wooing Elena would not be easy, I didn't doubt my mad picking-up-women skills, I was simply stating the obvious. Elena was not like any other girl, so she shouldn't just be treated like any other girl; it made perfect sense that I'd have to try a little harder to make her mine.

Letting escape a grunt of acknowledgment to my thoughts I wandered over to the door, opened it and walked out of the boarding house. I pulled the front of my jacket closer together as I continued on my way to lunch. Hunting had never really bothered me; in fact, I enjoyed it to great extent. Un like my pathetic younger brother, I never tried to deny my immortal vampire nature. I am what I am and I've dealt with it, it was about time Stefan did too.

Soon I found myself wandering deeper into the depths of the forest than I ever had before; the usual direction of my footing had been altered and was now taking me on as completely different trail. My conscious mind didn't process where exactly I was going, but something inside of me knew I wasn't lost. How could I get lost in the woods? It was my territory after all. My hands found the pockets of my leather jacket as I entered through the gates of the cemetery.

This was definitely not my usual spot, and since there was one in a hundred chance of any blood that wasn't inside a breathing human, (yes, I'd made a mental promise to both Elena and Stefan that I'd compromise by raiding blood banks) what business did I have here? But soon that said business was made known to me by a single headstone that I found myself unable to move out of the way of. Elena's parents. Without hesitation I crouched down and brushed away the creeping vines and embedded moss of which dominated the majority of the head stone.

"I don't know why I'm here."

I was talking to a headstone? What the hell was wrong with me? I frowned, but for some reason, my mouth continued to speak.

"You're Elena's parents. Elena's dating a vampire now; well, I suppose you can't really call him a vampire, more of human who's a little stronger, faster than the average but feeds on blood."

I chuckled, as if something had answered my ramblings.

"Why am I here, telling you this?" I seemed to say to myself more than anything; which I guess was true since no one else was actually here. In the flesh at least.

A deeper frown occupied my mouth as I thought hard about that question – why was I actually here? I rubbed my forehead before replying.

"Because I want her to pick me instead of _him_," and for the first time in so long, I'd said it out loud, admitting it with sound seemed to only convince me to a further degree of how true that actually was.

My crouch had become a sit as I exhaled, trying to ignore the sudden flood of humanity that had only too recently overwhelmed my system. I was Damon Salvatore the vampire.

_But she makes you human..._

I nodded at my inner voice. Yes. She made me human.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Later I'd probably regret slamming my bedroom door in my boyfriend's face, but right now I couldn't care less. How _dare _he accuse me of cheating on him with his brother! With _Damon. _I slowly began to pace the confines of my room, allowing my head to shake from side to side. She would never hurt Stefan, she couldn't. I sighed in both frustration at Stefan and myself. It wasn't just because I'd gone basically crazy at the mere suggestion and thrown Stefan out of the house that I was annoyed about, (though that was something as I said, I might regret later) but of what his accusation had made me realise.

I cast my mind a back to all of the encounters Damon and I had had with one another. I remember him holding me so safely, so securely in his arms and not wanting him to let go, not wanting myself to let go – not then and not ever. The times his lips had been so in reach, so perfectly pouted, so... So desirable. To say I hadn't imagined kissing Damon would be a complete and utter lie. And I wasn't going to lie to myself; not anymore, especially not about Damon Salvatore. I frowned. I needed to get out of here and away from civilisation for a while; it might do my head some good and stop all of this crazy talk about finding Damon Salvatore so desirable.

_Or it might just make you realise how true that is... _

Okay, so now my inner voice was going completely insane. Great. I seriously needed some alone Elena time before I did anything else today that I might regret. At first I was just planning on leaving the house without make up, by the inner girl inside of me insisted on a little foundation. And so, after slapping on a little of that and the smallest smudge of liner I hastily exited the house. The destination of my desire wasn't very far away so I wouldn't need my car. And even if it wasn't a healthy distance to walk I still wouldn't have used it; I think better when I'm walking.

Soon I found myself treading onto the dusty grass of Mystic Fall's cemetery. I quickly glanced around myself, making sure there was no one in sight, and surely enough, there wasn't. I breathed a sigh of relief. No one knew I still came down here. The path to my parent's grave seemed to be mapped out for me mentally; I never had trouble finding it. But as I neared, I heard something so unexpected; I had to stop dead in my tracks.

"_...Elena's dating a vampire now; well, I suppose you can't really call him a vampire, more of human who's a little stronger, faster than the average but feeds on blood."_

Was that... Damon? Taking to someone? I took a step closer, careful not to make any more noise then was needed. But then I stopped again, actually seeing Damon now and he was laughing. It was a self mocking sort of sound. He was alone.

"_Why am I here, telling you this?"_

Was Damon talking to here? Did he know she was here? Elena didn't dare breath as she wanted for him to continue, he would, right? It seemed like a very long time before Damon answered, and to say her heart was skipping at it was an understatement.

"_Because I want her to pick me instead of him."_

And at that moment, I decided that I couldn't risk hiding here for much longer without Damon noticing me, so I stepped out, and although I knew he would clearly be able to hear me, his figure remained frozen. I was a few feet away from him now, so I spoke.

"Damon."

He immediately looked up, looking as dumb founded as a human when being surprised by another's presence. Elena didn't think that was possible for vampires, especially Damon, but here they were. He swallowed and a ghost of the hard mask returned.

"Elena."

I Frowned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes scanning over his features.

A coy smile pulled up the ends of his mouth as he replied.

"I could ask you the same question, lovely love."

I flinched, unable to dis allow that statement from bothering me. Damon of course, like everything picked up on this.

"Something's bothering you."

He stood up, towering over me, his deep ocean orbs boring into mine I couldn't help but feel his pull. Somehow I managed to look away. But Damon wasn't having that; he didn't like it when I looked away from him. His fingers brought my chin upwards, causing my heart to pump even harder than it already was.

"Elena..."

I shook my head, my lips set in their frown.

"Stefan and I sort of broke up."

He raised a perfect brow.

"Sort of..?"

I nodded, biting my lip. Damon's mouth opened and then closed but no words seemed audible. Without agreement from my head, my arms wound around Damon and I found myself... Embracing him? And Damon's arms weren't slow either, his arms held me in an unbreakable bond and he allowed cheek to rest beside the top of my head. My face found itself nuzzled into the curve of his neck as I tried to slow my breathing; but the more I tried, the harder it got. Damon's hands were doing more than holding me now, they were stroking, caressing me as if I were as fragile as a feather that much not be ruffled. (Which to him, I was I guess) My body crushed closer to his and i instantly felt him stiffen.

Come to think of it, Damon had been stiffening for quite a while now and he was... Breathing? I tried to look up, but the hold I'd allowed myself and Damon had me fixed in made that virtually impossible. So, I spoke instead.

"Damon..? What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm.. Fine, Elena..." Damon's voice sounded strangely strained and for the second his guard was weakest, I took advantage and stole a look at his face.

His eyes were now a blue fire and soft traces of red veins decorated the bottom of them.

"Damon... Are you, thirsty? Do you need to feed?"

Damon shook his head, blinking a few times but neither the veins nor the blue fire were responding to his attempts at diminishing them.

"I'm fine, Elena," he repeated and though he seemed to be trying his hardest, he sounded his weakest yet.

Un coiling my right hand, I flipped one side of my hair behind my right shoulder and inhaled.

"You need someone who's willing, right?"

It took Damon a split second to realise what I was saying and he immediately shook his head. He was scared. Scared that he'd hurt me. Just like... Just like Stefan.

"No, Elena, I can't... I might," he stopped speaking as if trying to find a word hidden within the dark abyss of his being which I'd so recently found out wasn't so dark after all "I might hurt _you_..."

My hand touched his cheek; I had no idea what I was doing, but I trusting him. And I knew he hadn't fed for weeks.

"I trust you."

Damon watched me for a long moment, trying to discover whether my words were serious or not. And then he bent me gently against his right arm and I fell into it willingly. My eyes fluttered to a close the second Damon's fangs pierced into my only too obliging white neck.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: I'm not even going to comment on this chapter; I have a feeling a few of you will have quite a bit to say about it without any extra from me. Review and I'll love you forever. ^^

Jackie xxx


	17. 16: All I Ask Of You

**A/N: Hello there my very fine people. ;D From the responses in your reviews from the last chapter I'm guessing you liked it? Well, I knew you would. ^^ :L And I'm hoping this next chapter will bring you the same amount of joy if not more than the last chapter. Thank you soo much for your views and suggestions – don't worry, they're all been taken into account! I love you reviewers, subscribers and readers, you guys are what keep me going. As of now, no more from me; enjoy. (:**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: All I Ask Of You.

**?POV**

I was merely prowling the territory of the woods, not really looking for or going anywhere; aimlessly wandering is what I was doing. Well, that was until a surprisingly sound caught my ears. The reason I'd made my way out of here was for the peace, quiet and isolation. But for me, I should know my work's never even close to over. At first, the sound was of footsteps, lonely footsteps gently patting upon the dusty ground and, being curious as I was, I followed. (Obviously keeping a safe distance away from the object of which had stolen my interest but, close enough so that I could still hear where they were)

And at first, the purpose I sought the person out for was not one for the faint hearted but the second the footsteps stopped, I did also. Puzzled to why someone would stop in the middle of what seemed like nowhere, I crept closer to the object and peeping behind a tree I spotted them. It was a man and a very handsome one at that. Hold on a second. That was... That was... No, it couldn't be. Aha! Such luck could only come to me. It wasn't a random stranger that had crossed my trail, it was Damon Salvatore.

I frowned, what an earth was he doing? I cast my eyes a little to the side of his body and caught sight of where he was. He was at Elena's parents grave; but why? A thousand questions began flowing through my mind with no answers to satisfy them. He didn't do this often did he? No, I would have noticed if he did. And now he was, talking to himself? This was one of the strangest experiences that had ever occurred upon my visage. I focused my eyes and ears a little harder upon Damon, keeping myself well hidden as I caught his murmurings and tried to make sense of them.

It was mainly ramblings about Elena. (Of course) I do often wonder what it is that girl has over the both of them to keep them on her tether; if it wasn't so obvious how the both of them felt for the young girl it would be funny. Well, okay, it still sort of was. Sort of, that is. But, right now I had much better things to do then listen to Damon Salvatore have a heart to heart with the gravestone of the object of his desire's parents. I waited behind the tree for a second or two more, making sure there was nothing more I could gain from my hidden eavesdropping and pushed myself gently away from the bark.

And I was about to turn and leave when I heard another set of footsteps moving slowly but surely towards the direction Damon was in. So he was talking to someone else? Strange. On second thoughts, maybe it was worth sticking around. Resuming my earlier position I only had to wait a mere second or two before BAM! There she was. Elena Gilbert in the flesh. Now it was getting interesting. The expression across his face was not one of the hard mask everyone around Damon was so used to. It was of something else; something else entirely.

Their carefree banter was something I hadn't seen before, but the way they felt for one another was obvious, even if Elena refused to admit it. In fact, I was tempted to feel sorry for Elena's lover, Stefan. Actually, I did feel sorry for him. And now he was... Caressing her chin? Stefan and Elena had broken up and now she'd come running to the other brother? Oh, this was too good Elena, too good. Well played.

"_Damon... Are you, thirsty? Do you need to feed?"_

As if the tight embrace they'd both been locked in wasn't enough, she was asking him to _feed _from her too? She wasn't serious, was she? The offering of her lily white neck and the falcon swoop of Damon's mouth contradicted me completely. The blood offering was intense and at times even I had to look away and I had to admit, being deaf wouldn't have been a bad thing either. To an on-looker, (which I suppose I was) they seemed like two lovers finally succumbing to their deepest desires. After a couple of minutes and convinced that I'd seen all that I needed to, I turned and made my path away from the only too vivid scene put on display in front of me.

Only one thought was playing upon my mind then, one that caused each side of my mouth to pull up into a fantastic smile.

'Tut tut, Elena. Having both brothers? I wonder what Stefan would have to say about that; not so innocent "little love".'

**

* * *

**

DPOV

The moment my fangs pierced the only too delicate barrier of soft skin, the taste of her blood exploded into my mouth and I was in heaven. My mouth seemed to fix onto her neck, unwilling to move; nothing in the universe could hurl me away from Elena now. My eyes snapped to a shut and unable to help myself, I flicked my tongue over the holes in her neck. And then I heard something, it wasn't a moan of pain I was sure, it was... A gentle moan of pleasure escaping Elena Gilbert's mouth? Yes, Elena Gilbert had just moaned into my ear.

Her hand clutched at my hair, threading her fingers through it as she leant herself into me; I shuddered against her warm body. Why of course she was feeling this way! If a human was willing and had allowed a vampire to bite them, the blood transfer would be pleasurable for both the human and the vampire. Needless to say I was enjoying myself immensely. Suddenly, I felt her free hand tugging at my shirt and willingly, I allowed her to pull us both to the ground of the graveyard. I felt her heart beating against my chest and the temperature of her skin rise a few degrees.

Holding her shoulder with one hand, my other began at her knee and slowly drifted up and down the side of her torso. The fact that Elena was allowing me to do this and actually enjoying it was an experience I honestly thought I'd never get the pleasure of having. My tongue was so overwhelmed with the rich and beautiful taste of her blood, not even the sweetest glass of black magic wine could begin to compare.

"Are you comfortable?" my voice managed, though I couldn't bring myself to pry my fangs from her neck.

She waited a moment before responding to me; her left hand found one of mine and she placed it onto her hip.

"Y-Yes..." her breathless voice ringing into my ear was like an angel sighing and when she continued with her next sentence, I could hardly believe my ears "Hold me, Damon."

And I did hold her. And the closer I held her, the more she moaned. Fearing I'd take too much too soon, I released my fangs from her neck but didn't remove my mouth completely; my lips gently brushed against her skin, not puckered enough to be a kiss, but there enough for her to feel it. A part of me expected her to slap me away and come to her senses as I wasn't drinking from her anymore, but instead her head tilted to the side a little more, granting me easier access. I began to plant soft kisses across the curve of her neck, her whimpers and the tightening of her fingers around the ends of my hair urging me onward.

My tongue slipped out of my mouth, hungry not just for her blood, but for her too. It gently slithered down into the hollow of her neck and across the most sensitive point there; finding the still-open holes in Elena's skin I placed a final kiss upon her neck before sealing the cuts up completely. I flicked my tongue over my lips, tasting the last drop of blood on them before pulling away from her neck; my eyes were fully open now. I gazed upon Elena, my arms now cradling her gently against the soft ground.

And then her eyes opened and for a split second I saw hope, joy, bewilderment and I even thought I saw another emotion flicker across her irises (though I'd never say it, not even in my mind). She raised a shaky hand upwards and continued moving it until it found my face. I simply watched her, trying to discover what it was she was doing; what she wanted to say. Because I, I honestly had no idea what to say. Damon Salvatore speechless? Yes, that was a first, but unfortunately it was true. She wasn't afraid of me, or at least if she was, with all of my extra senses combined I couldn't find where she was hiding it.

Elena Gilbert trusted me.

And she wasn't afraid of me. Her fingers started at the rim of my hairline then trailed down, her fingers delicately caressing the pores of my skin. Her mouth was open with astonishment and her eyes wide with awe; inside her eyes I could see my own expression which was an exact reflection of the said one my eyes had just described upon Elena's face. Her fingers stopped at my lips, lingering there at her index finger trailed lightly over my bottom lip; she was still breathing heavily, and... So was I. Well, I hadn't hurt her. That was for sure.

I swallowed, opening my mouth to speak, but no words would come out. And a second later, a hazy shadow casted across Elena's eyes and whole expression; we were so close to one another now I could practically hear the alarm bells echoing inside of Elena's mind. She locked her eyes with mine for a second longer before closing her mouth and removing her fingers from my face. An instant later, the gentle confine I held her in collapsed and I watched her eyes scan my body and then her own. Her entire expression became pale and immediately began to shuffle away, not in fear of me but... In fear of what she had just allowed herself to do.

I wanted to reach out to her and tell her it was fine; as abnormal as it sounded I wanted her to know it was okay, that what she was feeling wasn't a sin; to know that what she had been feeling mere seconds ago was right. But I couldn't even move, let alone speak to her. Elena's digits fumbled with the zipper of her jacket that had somehow came undone and with the help of the corner of her parent's gravestone pulled herself to a very unstable looking standing position. I was still leaning against the ground, wordlessly watching her.

Elena tore her eyes away from mine, glancing in the direction of whence she had entered the graveyard from and then back to me. She shook her head once, and then again before leaving me with no more than a pleading glance, she turned on her heels and ran away from the grave, from me, from her destiny.

I stared at the direction Elena had fled from for a very long time before I could even remember how to move again. I pulled myself to a sitting position and leant against the gravestone, running a single hand through my black hair. And in that instant, I found the words I was grasping for, the words behind the forbidden emotion buried within each set of our eyes and the ones I was almost certain that had made her run.

_I love you. _

_

* * *

_

Author's note: And I took quite a big risk with this chapter. Too soon to think of those words? Too much Delena action all too soon..? Or was it just to your liking? The only way I can receive answers to each of these questions is if you guys do what I love best... Review. For me, (and for Damon ;D) Please review and hit me with as many thoughts, ideas and suggestions that come to mind. Thanks!

Jackie. xxx


	18. 17: Searching, Waiting, Hoping

**A/N: Aha. It's getting interesting now, no? A mystery point of view in the last chapter... Elena and Damon spotted looking very salutary in the graveyard by that very said point of view. And oh, did I mention the fact Damon and Elena were getting pretty intense in the graveyard? But I'm still teasing you, you say? Well, what can I say? That's what makes a good story. :) This next chapter... I knew where it was going, but couldn't figure out a way to start it. But eventually, in a conversation with my ten year old sister, she came up with a great idea. I owe her. And considering that, my little sister Paige – this chapter is for you. All my love as well as hoping you'll once again shower me with reviews; here's the next chapter. :B**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Searching, Waiting, Hoping.

**SPOV**

I wasn't even sure what had just happened between Elena and I. Had we broken up..? Well, she had pretty much thrown me out of the house so that was more than confirmation that we were not on good terms right now. Though I apologized and did feel bad about accusing her of carrying on with my elder brother, even now I still had my doubts. I mean, why wouldn't I? Damon had made it very clear to both myself and Elena that she was what he wanted; and when Damon wanted something, he wasn't about to give up without a fight. I was scared of losing Elena. But as it turned out, I was pushing her away and leading her directly into the arms of my brother.

I'd give her the day to cool off and then I'd return tonight maybe accompanied with a bouquet of flowers. As I had found out over the years, you could never go wrong with a bouquet of flowers within your grasp. At least Elena was safe where she was; as long as Elena didn't invite them in, no vampire could even enter the house, let alone hurt her. But Damon could... And the hurt Damon would be able to cause went a lot deeper than physical. If only Elena would realise what Damon was trying to do, that every one of his actions always had an ulterior motive.

But every time I tried to inform her of this, she'd either brush it off as 'nothing to worry about' or act the way she had today. Well, maybe not as strongly as she had today; but I had really confronted her and even in doing that I still didn't have a straight answer to cling onto. And walking away from her house, away from her... I felt completely and utterly defeated. I wanted to save my relationship with Elena, well of course I did. But I had no idea how. I used to think that the love we held for one another could withstand anything; I obviously hadn't added my brother Damon into that equation.

Maybe it still could... Maybe there was some way that I could prove I trusted her, that I was willing to do everything anything just to be by her side. (Preferably without Damon on the other) I shook my head. That was foolish of me to think that. Elena wasn't like Katherine at all; she wouldn't see us both, even if she was attracted to my elder brother. I suppressed an inner shudder of disgust at that thought. What could Elena possibly see in Damon? Damon was the most selfish and self centred person I'd known in the entirety of my existence. Of course though, Damon hadn't always been that way. Oh no. Back in 1864 when we were human, yes he was arrogant, but never uncaring.

Truth be told, I miss our closeness from back then, I miss our trust. But mostly, I guess I miss my brother. Calling Damon my brother right now didn't seem right, and to be in hadn't for a very long time. Normally I'd be doing anything and everything I could to avoid the brother of which my thoughts had so recently visited, but at this moment in time I actually want to find him. Let it be known that for once, Stefan Salvatore wanted to find Damon Salvatore, insults and all. (Well, maybe I could give the taunting a miss) The path along streets and into the forest from Elena's house to my own was pretty straight forward. Or maybe I just found it easy to follow because I'd walked it so many times. Whatever it was, it took me no time to reach the boarding house.

I stopped at the mouth of the front door, casting my eyes upwards and frowning. Did I really want to find my brother? My body didn't give my mind anytime to object as my hand was soon encased around the door handle as I stepped over the threshold. My first thought was imagining Damon lying on my bed just waiting to fill me in on the events of his day, not without leaving a mention of Elena somewhere within his routine monologue. Although, I did and still do think that deep down there's a part of Damon that's still human. But things would be a lot easier if he showed it more.

Shaking these thoughts aside, I made my way up the stairwell and into mine, and then Damon's bedroom. No sign of him there. I walked down the stairs once again, glancing into the front room and every other house downstairs. That was weird, Damon was nowhere in sight. What other place could be in? Other than... Stefan suddenly realised. Damon spent a lot of the time drinking alone at the Mystic Grill. That was it. Damon was at the Mystic Grill. He had to be; where else did Damon actually go? Deciding not to linger inside the house any longer, I turned on my heel and made my way out of the boarding house and continued in my search for my recently estranged brother.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Oh em gee. Oh em frickin' gee! My mind was racing, images of the past few minutes, few seconds almost were replaying through my mind over and over again. Well sure, I hadn't actually kissed Damon, but I'd let him kiss me... Let him feed from me. And what was worse was that I liked it, I really_ really_ liked it; Stefan hadn't fed from me yet. Maybe it was just the thrill of the blood donation that had gotten me so 'into it' so to speak. Maybe it didn't mean anything; it was just the way he was holding me... Yes, that was it, if any man held me that way I would feel the same – wouldn't I?

But unfortunately, no matter how hard I pressured myself into believing this, I didn't. The way Damon had been so hesitantly, so delicately... It completely overwhelmed me with emotion. And I'd wanted him to hold me tighter; I'd asked him to hold me tighter. And he had. In his arms I felt so safe, the security he offered so willingly I was unable to resist. And then it hit me. It wasn't the blood... Even after he'd taken it, I remembered looking up at him. The rich blue fire of his ocean orbs boring into my brown bambis had had my heart pounding and my blood racing. I looked down at my hands, I wasn't running anymore and they were tingling.

I inhaled deeply, leaning against the bark of an oak tree as I tried to catch my breath. But as I did so, I caught whiff of a scent that wasn't my own. It was the same one I'd been overpowered by the day I'd woken up in a bed that wasn't my own; that seemed like forever ago now, but the smell was as pristine as ever. Nothing could be mistaken for it or ever smell as good. And at that moment, I glanced around, thinking he was behind me or something like that. But of course he wasn't. And then I caught a few strands of my hair in my right hand and brought it to my nose. It was me. I smelt of him. Damon...

I shivered. What the mere scent of him could do to my mind and body scared me. And I tried to push myself off of the tree and continue on my way to wherever it was I was going, wherever it was I was running to... But I couldn't. My back slid down the body of the tree and I found myself on the ground once again. I was a coward for running away from him, I knew that. But I couldn't face up to what I might or might not be feeling for my sort of boyfriend's brother. Not today, not right now. Even though Stefan and I had sort of broken up, I still loved him. And letting myself embrace whatever it was Damon was making me feel would seem wrong; as if I were betraying him.

And I couldn't do that to him. I would not. And on that thought I allowed my mind to wander. Maybe I had been too hard on Stefan today. Right now I needed him to hug me, to tell me it would all be okay and call me his lovely little love again. But deep down in the subconscious part of my mind I knew that wouldn't satisfy me because if I didn't already know by the scent of him, or by his hands caressing what felt like every inch of my human body then I knew it when I had found myself yet again lost in the blue oceans of Damon's eyes... My body craved him and my mind yearned for him. Well crap.

I was falling for Damon Salvatore.

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I had reached the Mystic Grill now and a second after arriving there I palmed each of my hands onto the smooth polished wood of the Grill's doors and pushed them open easily. Even before I'd really walked into the building my eyes were always scanning around for my elder brother. I shoved both of my hands into the pockets of my jacket as I exhaled, keeping my nostrils on alert as they searched for his scent. Well, no luck at the bar, I assessed and then moved further into the Grill, still looking around. I caught sight of Elena's younger brother Jeremy lounging across a snooker table along with what looked like a very drunk Vicki Donovan. I did feel a certain amount of sympathy for that girl and her brother; they hadn't really had a very good life. But Jeremy was a good guy. Speaking of whom was now looking at me, smiling; a slow smile broke across my own lips as I raised a single hand and threw a carefree smile his way.

But my mind was troubled, it didn't seem as though Damon was here either. And feeling defeated, I turned on my heel but just as I stepped away, but a seemingly very grateful voice met my ears. I instantly looked back and frowned, folding my arms across my front as I answered.

"Yes Bonnie, what is it?" I asked politely, my eyes trying to guess why she was so happy to see me.

She uneasily scratched the skin at her elbow and stepped closer to me before answering.

"I can't find Elena anywhere," she sighed and fixed her eyes upon his "Do you know where she could be?"

I was surprised at her question and then realised why she'd think I knew. I was after all her boyfriend. (We hadn't officially broken up yet) The guard of my arms tightened.

"Have you tried her house? She was there when I left early this morning."

Bonnie immediately nodded.

"Yes. I called her house phone as well as her mobile number times and sent her like a gazillion texts," her frown deepened and she shook her head, clearly worried.

And In all honesty, so was I. Elena didn't normally ignore her phone, or the house phone.

"And.. I thought since you're dating you'd be with her," Bonnie finished, her eyes scanning over my face.

I nodded.

"Yes, this is... Strange. I was actually looking for Damon," I said, a shadow casting over my features.

Bonnie grimaced as she heard my words.

"Damon? Why?" Obviously not one of Damon's female fans.

And then it dawned on her at the same time it dawned on myself. Damon and Elena were both missing and we were both looking for them. A thought tried to make its way through the barricade of my mind, but I wouldn't allow it. It could just be coincidence. Yes, I'd go with coincidence.

"I guess we should search for them," I replied, turning, this time with Bonnie beside me.

After a few seconds, I decided to voice my new found curiosity.

"Just a question: why were you so desperate to get hold of Elena?" I asked, plain interested.

Bonnie was quiet for a few very long second until she answered my question.

"I had a vision and it wasn't one I think any of us would like to occur..."

_

* * *

_

Author's note: I love cliff hangers a lot; don't you? (: And you can owe the idea of a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter to my friend Kristen. And guys... You know what to do. Hit me with a review. :B

Jackie xxx


	19. 18: Two's Company

**A/N: Blah. And I am deeply sorry for the extra late update on here guys, being back in school, especially in year 11 entails a lot more work than I had first thought it would involve. (And the fact that I only just finished my tennis tournament yesterday made it extra late so really am sorry!) :/ But I'll still be desperately trying to get these chapters to you as soon as possible and will keep them coming until the story is finished. (: This chapter will press on the story a little bit and I hope you guys like it. As of now, enough from me: read and then review? :'D**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Two's company...**

**SPOV**

"What vision?" I couldn't help but ask.

I knew Bonnie had had visions before and it was pretty handy for me to have a witch on my side for once. But, Bonnie didn't answer him immediately – instead her eyes remained forward as she continued to walk by my side. Something inside of me knew that Bonnie wouldn't tell me, it seemed private somehow. Neither the less, I continued to glance at her several times before I spoke once again, prompting her.

"Bonnie?" I asked, my voice ridden with undeniable curiosity.

At last she raised her eyes to meet mine as we both slowed before stopping at the fringe of the trees. She shook her head slightly.

"Stefan, I trust you. You know that I do. But this.." Bonnie frowned, as if fighting with herself as she added "This feels a little private, like I should only tell Elena?"

I was watching her fairly intensely now, my leaf green eyes were concentrated. After a few extra seconds, I nodded slowly.

"I understand," I replied.

And truth be told, I did understand. I understand that Bonnie and Elena were best friends and that Bonnie was a witch. But... Not knowing what Bonnie had seen and that particular thing involving Elena... It was tearing me apart. However, I had to push aside my protective nature and allow Bonnie to do what she needed to do. I trusted her, I had to; the fact that Bonnie had Elena's best interests at heart was what put my mind to rest – for now at least. A moment later, I glanced about myself, wondering why Bonnie had directed the both of us to the direction of the woods. I chanced a glance her way before adding.

"Why have we stopped here?" I inquired to Bonnie.

She wasn't looking at me anymore, apparently the change of environment ahead seemed more interesting than I.

"Don't you feel that, Stefan?" Bonnie's lips barely moved around the words slipping from her lips.

To say she looked a little shaken would be an understatement. And at that I shot my gaze to the trees and once again, concentrated. That was when I felt it. There was a thick black aura (that now I thought about it, I was utterly shocked that my extra vampire senses had missed such a thing) around the entirety of the woods; of course the woods and the forest was Damon's territory, but I knew my elder brother's aura, and this definitely wasn't it. Besides, this aura was of something evil – pure evil. And sure, Damon was no saint; I of all people knew that. But no matter how badly Damon wanted to and pretended to be evil – he wasn't.

This was another thing I'd have to discuss with Damon. (That is if you could use the word 'Damon' and any interpretation of the word 'discussion' in the same sentence together) I swallowed. I was a vampire, a creature of the night; if anything, I should be welcoming such auras; but this seemed to dark to even what I would cast as normal. I nodded.

"I feel it, Bonnie."

She looked back at me.

"What is it?" She asked softly, "Is it one of you? Maybe Dam—"

I shook my head at her.

"No. No, it isn't Damon. But one of us? I honestly can't say I know; but I know the aura is the blackest of midnight I've ever come across in over a century," I suddenly felt terribly uneasy.

Elena could be in there. Elena... Bonnie's voice temporarily brought me back from my sudden surge of inner panic.

"It's something evil, isn't it? Here... In Mystic Falls?" And since the last time she spoke, Bonnie's voice sounded surprisingly stronger.

However, that didn't fool me. Not at all. Bonnie was scared. And why wouldn't she be? I could practically feel the fright radiating from her. I nodded once again.

"Yes Bonnie, It is something evil and it is in Mystic Falls," I paused "Do you sense Elena in there?" I asked that but wasn't sure if I really wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes."

My next question was obvious, I'm sure she would've guessed it.

"Is she in any... Danger?" And if her answer would've been a 'yes' or even an 'I'm not sure', I wouldn't have hesitated even for a second before entering.

I know, deep down even if Elena and I were to part, I'd never stop loving her or ever stop protecting her. No matter what, Stefan Salvatore would be Elena Gilbert's forever guardian; I could never, I would never allow anything bad to happen to her as long as I walked this earth, however long that may be I was more than prepared to keep that promise. I was in love with her, well and truly in love with her. But thankfully, Bonnie's answer wasn't one of that I feared – it wasn't a perfect answer, but it allowed me to be content at the very least.

"As far as I can sense," –she was squinting slightly now, "No, Elena isn't in any direct danger. She... She is, protected?" Bonnie guessed the last word, making her statement an assumption with facts rather than gospel.

After speaking she let her eyes return to normal. I raised each of my dark brows.

"Protected?" I repeated as she nodded.

Pausing for a few seconds, I thought about how Elena could possibly be protected. And then it hit me. I was a fool for not thinking of this before. In fact, there was a lot of things I should've noticed before I did – today just really wasn't my day.

"Is Damon protecting her?" Indeed it did sicken me that Elena could be or could have been in some sort of danger and I wasn't there to help her.

To protect her. But I guess what got me the most was the fact that Damon could be the one protecting her when it should've been me. It _still _should be me. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders at me.

"I don't know. I suppose it would make sense if Damon was out there protecting her. Don't other vampires back off when another is with a human?"

I nodded at her. Bonnie let out a large sigh of air.

"But what I do know is that the darkness or whatever it is, its shying away from Elena's aura. It's sort of strange really, I would've thought darkness would relish in corrupting purity. Elena's aura is pure – It's almost a blinding veil of white, that's how I can tell. Though, the good part is that at least for now, it doesn't want to be of major harm to her."

"At least for now?" I didn't like that part.

Bonnie frowned at me and then spoke.

"Come on, let's go, we've already wasted enough time already," and with that, Bonnie began walking away from me, crossing the invisible veil of evil.

And after only a second of deliberation, I reluctantly gave in and moved my feet forward to catch up with her.

***  
We had been walking for only a little while and I couldn't help but feel how ironic this situation was. Not a day ago I had been wandering the realms of the woods and forest with Elena's friends. Only this time it was a single friend and in the day light. It was beginning to become more my territory than my elder brother's. But I knew Damon was strong. Despite this, I wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle the huge impact of evil now surrounding this place. It wasn't long before Bonnie came to a halt. And just like before I found myself stopping quite bewildered at that. I turned to Bonnie once again, but she spoke first this time. Looking a lot more hopefully than the last time we had paused on our journey to find Damon and Elena.

"I think we should split up, we'll find them a lot easier if we do that," she sounded very confident in herself and her suggestion.

I looked at her for a long moment before replying.

"Bonnie. Do you really think splitting up is such a good idea? I mean, you were the one of us who noticed the… darkness in the first place?" I questioned and she nodded.

"But I don't feel it anymore Stefan, it's not strong enough to be a threat and I'm sure Damon will be more willing to talk if I'm not around," she said, making a face.

I laughed, but secretly wondered how she knew I wanted to speak with Damon. Having said that, she was a witch, and I knew only too well not to question a witch. And after a few extra seconds of thinking time, I nodded once and reluctantly agreed. But spoke as she went to turn away.

"Be careful though, Bonnie. If anything was to happen to you, Elena would kill me," I added as she turned, flashing me a soft smile.

"Stefan, I'm a witch. I'll be fine. And if needs be," she shrugged "I know how to take down a vampire."

And with that, I let her go watching her until she was out of sight. I hoped she'd be okay. Not only because of how Elena would feel and react if anything were to actually happen to her, but also because Bonnie was a decent person and to be honest – I quite liked her. But Bonnie was strong, deep down even if she didn't know it; everyone else did. So I nested my hands into the pockets of my jacket before continuing my way –alone- to seek out Damon.

After a few minutes, I began to wonder how much more of the forest I'd have to search before I found my brother; but I new he had to be in here, if he wasn't at the boarding house or at the Mystic Grill, that is. Having said that, it would be just like Damon to be somewhere he wasn't usually – especially since I was the one searching for him. My feel shuffled further down the mossy unmarked path of my travels until the moment the front sole of my shoe came into a brief, but noticeable contact with any other object. I stopped for a moment, casting my eyes down to the floor and realised it was just a stone, nothing important.

But as I was about to start walking once again a particular colour caught my eyes. Since I'd been walking alone in here and with Bonnie actually, the only colours I'd really saw were that of dull, mossy greens and browns, smudged with the occasional fade of another colour; but never a complete bright contrast. Whereas this.. This was a completely different story altogether. It was the most vivid shade of red I'd ever seen in my entire life and as I narrowed my eyes a little, I could tell the texture; it was a soft, smooth sort of... Velvet maybe?

Not consciously allowing my curiosity to get the better of me, I bent down, brushing a leaf or two to the side and took the dainty little thing within the palms of my hands. Momentarily fascinated, I tossed it over and over a few times, tracing my fingers over the neat folds and curves of the... The red ribbon? For some reason in the depths of my mind I felt something towards this object and for a second I just stared blankly, trying to work out why that was so. And then it hit me. It hit me so hard and so fast that not only did my eyes widen considerably, but I felt a gasp escape my lips also.

The reason I was so profoundly interested in this random object, this ribbon was because it wasn't _random _at all. Without thinking I raised it to my nose and inhaled deeply; sure enough that potent, poison smell flooded my nostrils and I swallowed hard. And then I squeezed y hand, hard, trying so desperately to crush it into tiny pieces, hoping to them release my knuckles and then watch the threads float away forever in the wind like memories of the past I could only hope to forget. An in reality, I guess this was what it was.

This belonged to her, I gave it to her. Slowly, my fingers unfolded from around the now-scrunched up piece of fabric before straightening it out and staring in utter horror at my palm. But how... how could this be? This was hers.

_This was Katherine's ribbon. _

_

* * *

_

Author's note: See, Stefan can be useful... Sometimes. ^^ XD (No, I do love Stefan – but just not as much as Damon) Anywho, you know what to do. Review and let me know what you think. :)

Jackie xxx


	20. 19: The First One's the Worst One

**A/N: Well, as you've probably already guessed by the title of it, this chapter was inspired by the song 'The First One – Boys Like Girls'. xD To me It's such a Damon/Stefan/Katherine song anyway, it just seemed so fitting to call the chapter this. Personally, even though she's a bit of a major bitch, I love Katherine. :/:L Well, I thought the 'book Katherine' was a little weak; but the TV Series Katherine. Oh man! :L Anywho, loving VD Season 2; but still solidly on that Delena ship. ;'D Right, back to the fan fic. This chapter is basically full of flashbacks and just one of our characters fitting a couple of pieces of the story together. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) And I can't stress this enough – please, PLEASE review for me; you have no idea how much your input means to me. :o**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: The First One Is The Worst One.

**SPOV**

_Mystic Falls, 1864._

"I can assure you, Master Salvatore. This is one of the finest pieces of jewellery one could buy. Your lady will love it."

I examined the 'fine' piece of jewellery. And yes, he was right – it was a fine piece of jewellery indeed. It was a full, deep, ocean-colour blue of a sapphire, (the biggest sapphire I'd ever saw in my entire life, actually) encrusted within a white, shining silver shell, resting securely. The gem's shell was fixed onto a beautiful firm bracelet; the gem dangled a degree or two from the silver band with the help of a dainty hook. I then took it from the jeweller's hand, holding it onto my open palm, my eyes giving the rich contrast an overview. Beams of light darted over and around the gemstone and I could've sworn it was glowing.

"Hmm," I mused in deep thought.

"It's a very good buy, sir," the red-haired man hinted.

I nodded, looking content. Well, he was right. Katherine would like this – no, she would love this. And as for a good buy..? I honestly wasn't at all bothered about the money it cost to purchase it. I suppose a handful of people would consider this gift to be expensive, but I was rich and not afraid to either admit or spend the money of which I gladly could. I was Stefan Salvatore, the son of Giuseppe and brother to Damon Salvatore; my name was like royalty in this town. Hell, I could most likely get a discount on something as minor as jewellery. And my brother Damon would probably take that discount. But I, Stefan would rather pay like a normal citizen.

Although Damon was far from perfect, he was still my older brother and I'd be lying if I said I didn't look up to him because I did – very much so in fact. However, he'd always been a disappointment to my father and I'd always been the favourite. (And it wasn't just in the case of a father and son thing either.) It was Katherine, too. It was strange, really, the fact Katherine had us both hooked on her; she was like a drug, she was both mine and my brother's addiction. And though she was carrying on with the both of us, it didn't bother me all that much – I was just happy to be accepted into her company. Secretly though, I hoped Katherine would eventually choose me.

That was one of the reasons I was out here today searching for the perfect gift for her, searching for something that could give me the upper hand on opposed to my elder brother, Damon. I did love my brother. But Katherine... I wanted Katherine more and that was something the both of us could most definitely agree upon. But the feel of the very real bracelet within my grasp brought me back to reality; back to the here and now. I nodded once.

"I agree, this is a very good buy," I repeated.

The man chuckled softly before smiling.

"Ahh. What kind of packaging would you like to purchase it in? We have wide range," he said, moving around to the other side of the counter.

And I reached down into my trouser pocket as he was doing so, feeling the rough fabric of my leather wallet as I clutched at it. But when I did so I shook my head, releasing the wallet and allowing it to fall back into the deep pocket. Somehow it didn't seem right. Buying this for Katherine and then presenting it to her in an attempt to show my love and that I deserved her more than my elder brother did. Even though the bracelet was indeed very beautiful and much to Katherine's taste I was sure, I felt as though Katherine deserved something a little more special and personal.

"Well, sir?" the jeweller prompted.

I frowned, shaking my head once as I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure if it was what I was looking for after all," was my reply as I passed back the no doubt beautiful gemstone.

And instead of being enraged over a teenager 'wasting his time' the red-haired man laughed of whose name I'd only just, (from his name tag) realised was Harry. He shook his head, a wide smile on his features. He was quite the opposite of what I had expected, Harry.

"No worries, son. I know what it's like, choosing the perfect gift for the lady. I have enough trouble doing it for the wife and we've been married over twenty five years," he said in a hearty chuckle.

I exchanged a smile with him before bidding my farewell and leaving the shop. My hands found their way into my jacket pocket as I walked the path back to my home, kicking a couple of rocks with the front of my boot and handing out a few 'mornin' mam' greetings. But what my mind was tortured with was what I was going to give to Katherine as a token of my eternal devotion and love to her. I'd ruled out anything from a jewellers and anything that could be bought actually; I felt since a woman as beautiful and amazing as Katherine could never be bought so how an earth could I present her with a bought item? So, that decision didn't exactly leave me with many options.

Katherine was a woman of who liked pretty clothes and all of the finer things in life. But then again, would she be one to appreciate something equally as beautiful as something bought, but also with a sentimental value too? Finally I arrived at the mansion of which my family, servants and of course the lady of my thoughts was staying. I waited for a horse and carriage to pass me by before I hurried up the porch steps and into the house. Surprisingly it was fairly deserted. Strange. The house was normally exploding with people.

But I didn't let something like the quantity of people within my home bother me as I made my way hastily further into the mansion. I knew where I was heading, the moment the mansion had come into view I knew what I was going to present Katherine with. When upstairs, I spared a second or two looking in each of the upstairs rooms; no sign of Damon. Good. Second later I found myself in my father, Giuseppe's room. The room was the same as it had been since I was a young child. In fact, it hadn't changed at all in all the years that had passed since I was last in here.

The furniture was dark and old fashioned and the colours were combined with maroons, reds and creams. But I wasn't too worried about how his room looked, only in finding what I was hunting for. (Having said that, if my father caught me searching for something, whatever it was in his room then things definitely wouldn't be too rosy for me. My father was strict, but he had his reasons nether the less.) I was over at the chest of draws now, searching through each one in turn before finding nothing and then moving on to different locations around the room. It had to be in here; it just had to be.

And then, elbow-deep in tattered books and discarded scrolls my fingers came across what I believed I was hunting for; I gripped the object and pulled it out of the box. Bringing it up to my leaf green orbs, I grinned. I gently caressed the soft curves and creases of the ruby ribbon with the silver broach that had once belonged to my mother. Placing everything but the ribbon back where it had previously been I was just about to leave my father's room when voices from downstairs attracted my ears. I quickly dashed from the room and found myself in my own room.

I opened one of my dresser draws and delicately placed the ribbon in there as my ears focused on the voices below me.

'_...wonderful morning Miss Katherine, I hope you enjoyed it to the level of what I have done.'_

I heard her laugh. Damn, I loved her laugh so much; it was so ridiculously contagious. And as if proving my thoughts to be correct, he laughed along with her. It was Damon. She must have said something so low, my ears didn't pick it up.

'_Will I be seeing you tonight, Miss Katherine?' _

Not if I have anything to do about it, you won't.

'_Maybe, maybe not... I wouldn't want your father to get suspicious of us. I'm sure he wouldn't approve. After all, I'm only an orphan girl.' _I could practically hear her delicate pouting lips.

And then a sound I couldn't quite understand what it was could be heard; but it was a muted one. Probably a kiss. I hoped not, but I knew what my brother was like. After all, I was Katherine's favourite.

'_Good day, Damon,' she mused. _

'_Farwell sweet beauty.' _

Nothing else was said and upon hearing her pattering feet on the stairs I couldn't contain my surprise for much longer, I exited the room in a hurry just in time for Katherine to come into view. Her hands were grasping clumps at either side of her lilac and cream flowing dress as a smile highlighted her lips upon seeing me.

"Stefan? Well, this _is _a surprise. I didn't expect to see you until tonight," she smiled, walking closer to me before a frown overshadowed her glowing face. For a second, I wondered what I had done wrong, but before I could speak, Katherine explained herself "I can see you tonight, can't I Stefan? Oh, I do hope you haven't got any other plans or I shall be awfully disappointed," she murmured, her innocent brown eyes searching my own leaf green ones.

I shook my head, under her spell once again. How could she think even for a second that any plan would be more important than seeing her? It was utter madness. And the most absurd thing was that Katherine knew it too; every man in town wanted Katherine and I didn't blame them. But was I jealous...? I suppose I did get a hint of that emotion occasionally. But my biggest competition was my brother, Damon and the worst part was we both knew it, too.

"Oh Miss Katherine.." Her name rolled so effortlessly off my tongue as a smile curled up both sides of my lips.

She took the both of my hands in hers; the smooth, olive-coloured skin covering her thumbs caressed the backs of each of my hands as she did so. She didn't look like a vampire; I didn't see her as one. She was still the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my entire life and just because she was forced to feed on blood wasn't going to change the way i felt towards her. Nothing would. Not now and not ever.

"You know I wouldn't even dream on cancelling on you my love," I was besotted by her very presence; her deep chocolate brown orbs were just so captivating.

I was tempted to lean over and press my lips to hers then and there. But I knew I had to bide my time, even if it was only for a few minutes, each second my lips were away from Katherine's was agony. And angelic laugh licked her lips as she spoke.

"Oh Stefan. That is good news! However, haven't I told you before; call me Katherine,2 she said softly and as if reading my very thoughts, she pressed her lips so sweetly, so delicately against mine.

This continued for a few long seconds and just as I felt my hand's want to wander, I pulled away. Katherine looked at me a little puzzled.

"Stefan?" she asked, a little unsure.

I smiled widely before breaking one of the locks of our hands and cupping her cheek; my thumbs gently stroked across the skin there as she leant her face into it.

"I have something to give to you," I said pride fully, awaiting her reaction.

As I suspected, her entire face lit up. Katherine _adored _gifts. She squeezed my hand and nodded.

"I can hardly wait," Katherine mused as I, using our hands that were still connected, lead her into my bedroom.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Okay. Okay! I know there's been soo many Stefan POV's these last few chapters; but though it's a 'Delena' shipper, some of Stefan's input is needed. But fear not! I assure you both Damon and Elena shall be present next chapter. ^^ Anywho, really hope you liked the flashback; did you? O: You know what to do... Review. (:

Jackie xxx


	21. 20: The Lost and The Found

**A/N: Well, I think you can guess by the title that Elena and Damon are both in fact found in this chapter. ;o And I know a few of you have been a little Damon starved as of late, but have no fear... This chapter, our favourite bad boy perks up once again. And I feel you'll defiantly have your Damon-craving by the end of the chapter after this one. ;) (Yes, I do plan out chapters a few before. ^^:L) Anyway, hope you like it and please PLEASE review for me!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Lost and the Found.**

****

**EPOV**

Elena wasn't even sure how long she'd been here now; time seemed to drag on and on. And no matter how hard she tried to think of something else other than Damon Salvatore, it just didn't seem to be happening for her. If I tried hard enough, I could allow my mind to disintegrate into a sort of dreamlike state where nothing or no one really seemed to matter, but the rough, hard bark of the tree against my back abruptly brought me back to reality. Why did it bother me so much? All I had done really was allowing Damon to feed from me...

'_And hold you, and touch you, and kiss you, and trail his hot, wet tongue along the most tender part of your neck-'_

I scolded myself. I got it.

I ran a single hand through my hair, the thin digits attached to the end of it neatly threading, combing through my now Damon-scented locks. I felt terribly guilty for what I had done today, but in all honesty, it wasn't what I had done that I felt the more guilt about; it was the fact of how much I enjoyed what was happening to me and who was exhorting it upon me. Damon was Stefan's elder brother and if Stefan ever found out... I was pretty sure he would not be able to forgive me easily. Damn it! Why did I have to go and allow myself to do something so utterly stupid? It was upon that thought that I heard something.

I flinched and shot my eyes into the direction of the sound. And then the sounds become more consistent and I realised what it was. Footsteps. Footsteps coming towards me. I would be lying if I said my heart was beating incredibly fast out of fear right now. I knew I should probably run, but right now I just couldn't seem to find the will inside of me to do so. So I simply sat there, my eyes restlessly scanning the forest environment around me, ready to scream at the slightest sighting of anything unusual.

Having said that, screaming wasn't exactly the best idea, if Damon was still in the vicinity then he'd no doubt come to her rescue. And seeing Damon again today after the events of which had occurred mere minutes ago..? Well, I wasn't sure if I was prepared enough to do so. I could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer so I did the one thing she could think of. I shut my eyes. But then the footsteps stopped abruptly and Elena's brows furrowed together, but her eyes didn't open. The next sound however that fell upon my eyes was definitely not one I was expecting.

"Elena..?"

It was a voice, and a voice of which was no threat whatsoever to me. I opened my eyes.

"Elena? Is that you?" This was definitely a question.

I broke out of my facade of feeling sorry for myself and glanced to the direction the voice was surely coming from. I managed a sort of smile, but I knew it wasn't anywhere near touching my eyes.

"Hey, Bonnie. Yeah it's me," I said quietly, laughing without humour.

Bonnie was standing there with her arms slightly folded across her front, her eyes clearly running over me, my appearance and whereabouts. There was no doubt she was happy to have found me; (but why would she be looking? I hadn't been gone that long had I?) I couldn't blame her for studying me though. I could imagine how I looked to her. Crouched on the dirty ground, head in hands and leant against the bark of a tree; very unattractive and unusual. Very un Elena. I knew I'd have to explain everything to Bonnie soon enough, even if I couldn't speak to anybody else about the entire seriously messed up scenario. And even now, I was wondering if 'seriously messed up' might be the understatement of the century.

A frown fell across my best friend's features as she began taking a few steps towards me; oh man, Bonnie had her seriously concerned face on. Not good. My eyes simply followed her, each time my eyes met hers I tried a friendly smile which she exchanged. Bonnie crouched down in front of me and began to speak. She didn't immediately jump into the most obvious question that would be tormenting one's mind in finding someone that they were looking for, she said the thing that a best friend would say to another when seeing them in a state such as this one.

"Tell me everything," Bonnie said softly.

**

* * *

**

SPOV

And it was at that exact instant of remembering that scene back over a century and a half ago that I heard a noise. No, it was a cough, a fair distance away, nether the less, not too distant for my sharp senses and ears. It snapped me out of my 'moment' and I glanced down to the scarlet fabric ribbon within my grasp. I swallowed hard, as if trying to banish all memories of that day, of her and this ribbon from my mind, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. Katherine was on my mind... But then there was that sound once again.

I forced myself to concentrate on it and without looking at the ribbon again; (because I knew what the mere sight of it could do to me) I shoved it into my jean pocket and pressed on towards the sound. I used my vampire speed to follow it; somehow I knew exactly who was coughing. I pushed a sloping tree branch out of the way of my vision and kicked a discarded one away from my path. I could see him clearly now, and he obviously wanted to be found because the second he heard the muted sound of the wood hitting the sot, mossy ground his head turned to face me.

"Hello, brother," was Damon's voice.

He instantly stood up and I watched him, walking over.

My head cocked to the side as I examined my new surroundings; I was in a graveyard. Well, i supposed to right term was that _we _were in a graveyard; Damon and I. And as I neared the scene, the familiarity of it overwhelmed me. I'd been here before... With, with Elena. Damon was simply watching me, being patient, as if wanting me to figure it out by myself, why Damon had chosen this place of all places to lure and lead me to. And trying to figure out was exactly what I was doing. And then my eyes lowered and instantly widened and then narrowed and then widened again at the names on the gravestone.

They were Elena's parent's names. This was their gravestone. I frowned, raising my eyes to meet Damon's steady, concentrated gaze. I cleared my throat.

"Damon... Why are you-"And then I stopped myself, this is what Damon wanted me to do, what he wanted me to say.

He was trying to make me believe that there was something going on between Elena and he when there clearly wasn't; he was trying to make me doubt her yet again. Which I had promised myself I would never do again. This day had been hard enough, let alone repeating it once again somewhere along the line. Damon's eye brows rose.

"Yes, brother?" yet again, using that only too patronizing way of saying the word 'brother'.

I hated it when he did that, but refused to allow it to get to me. I had other, more important things on my mind than to give into Damon's taunts. Besides, Damon needed to know what I had to say anyway, if it were anything even a fraction minor than this then I'd avoid being in his company at all costs. But alas, I needed my brother on this. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind, Damon," I muttered, pushing those obvious thoughts of Elena and Damon together to the back of my mind.

Damon, finding this intriguing smirked and spoke.

"What do you want, Stefan? I'm a busy man. People to drain, women to seduce, the everyday life of Damon Salvatore really. But _what _can I do for my favourite little brother?" he asked, both of his eyebrows rising once again.

"You know I wouldn't speak to you if it wasn't important..." I started.

He sighed in frustration.

"Yes, yes, Stefan. I can't stand you, you can't stand me, and we are a happy family. Cut the whole of that and tell me what if troubling you, my brooding Stefan," Damon's eyebrows started to wag and I frowned.

"Damon. This is serious," I said, my eyes cursing him from the inside outwards.

Damon threw me a dramatic glare.

"Well get on with the 'this' that is so serious, as I said; _busy _man," Damon said, folding his arms and occasionally looking away.

I opened my mouth, but decided that I couldn't really use words to tell him, to describe what I'd saw. So my hand instantly moved downwards. It touched the mouth of my pocket and continued to burrow downwards until the skin at the tips of my fingers came into contact with the soft, scarlet fabric that I was looking for. Damon was watching me now with a hint of perplexion across his features.

"I found something... When I was out here in the forest looking for you, not really far from here actually. It was as if I was _supposed _to find it or something," I was trailing my words, trying to string them together; in all honesty, I wasn't sure what to say, how to explain finding _this._

Damon didn't say anything this time, no snide comment, not even a twitch of his lips; he was too intent on watching my hand. I swallowed back whatever it was in my throat that was stopping me from continuing straight the way and grasped the ribbon tightly in my hand. Finally, I pulled it out, and a sudden gust of wind rippled past both Damon and I, causing the folds of red to ruffle a little. Damon's eyebrows furrowed together messily and he tilted his head to the side, trying to examine it, without seeing it clearly.

I opened my palm, fully, my long fingers prying from it and held it out to my brother. At first, Damon pulled a face. He obviously hadn't recognised what it was, or rather who it most definitely belonged to. His next statement confirmed my thoughts. He wandered over to me and planted a single hand on my shoulder, a coy smile tugging at each side of his lips as he spoke.

"So, what you're saying little brother, is that this important 'thing' is a red bow?" he questioned before letting out a sharp short laugh "And let me guess, you want to give it to Elena and want my opinion on it? Well yes Stefan, I think she'll like your peace offering."

Damon shook his head once, laughing once again before inhaling.

"If this is it, Stefan. Then I'm afraid I'll have to-"

I shook my head fiercely, looking across at him.

"No, Damon! Don't you _see it? Don't you recognise it?" _I asked, questioning myself as well as him.

Maybe it wasn't Katherine's ribbon after all. Maybe I was just being stupid, the odds were far too low, were they not? Damon's smile suddenly faded into a frown and he looked at me. He didn't say anything for his eyes soon dropped to my extended hand. I watched his blue orbs scanning every angle of the ribbon, over and over again. I knew the precise second he saw what I had the very second my eyes had seen it. His eyes widened and his lips fell into a hard line. I knew exactly what he was thinking. Damon shook his head, laughing without humour.

"Stefan..." he removed his hand from my shoulder and took a step back, still shaking his head "Are you telling me that you think... You actually think that this is... That this is _hers?_" he asked with a great deal of emphasize on the 'her's.

He obviously knew what I was talking about then. Just as I knew he would, Damon paid just as much attention to Katherine if not more than I had done back in 1864. I opened my mouth to speak, but Damon started again. His whole expression had frozen over and he looked... Spooked. But that was most likely an understatement. He took the ribbon from my hand, and I let it go with ease. He stroked his thumb across it, his eyes focused on only the object within his palm.

"It really is Katherine's isn't it?" Damon whispered. Yes, whispered.

And that was the second I once again, and it seemed Damon allowed ghosts of the past to lure us both into the eerie depths of memory.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: I'd like to take this chance to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are so amazing and without you... Well, you're part of the reason I keep these chapters coming. So don't disappoint me, (or Damon (A)) review. ^^

Jackie xxx


	22. 21: A Lesson In Love

**A/N: Hello there my lovely readers/reviewers. :) I come to you guys today both with a new chapter for you all to get your teeth into, (obviously) and also to set a reminder of what I mentioned a fair few chapter ago now – my other, but joint fan fiction. Chapter five was added today and I think if you like this fanfic then there's almost no doubt you won't like that one. It's slightly more... Mature than this one, but as I said, why not give it a try? (: Link: www. fanfiction****.net/s/6212992/1/bSalvatore_b_If_bYou_b_bPlease_b****  
(Take away spaces.) Well, as always, enjoy this and please review. :B**

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Lesson In Love.**

**EPOV**

And that was when I began to cry.

Bonnie's response to that was almost instant. She practically threw her arms around me and I felt my seemingly hollow chest smash against her own. She was so warm. Or maybe I was just so cold. Slowly but surely my own arms wrapped around Bonnie's torso and I planted my chin on the small dip in between her neck and shoulder blade. I sniffed a little, trying to gain as much as possible control over myself that I could. If I were in Bonnie's place there was no doubt that I would be rather worried in what had caused my best friend to be in this state. And since the mere memory of it caused me to erupt into fits of tears I knew it would be a while until I gained the amount of self control of which was sufficient.

Bonnie's hands were tentatively rubbing my back as several 'shushes' and 'It's okays' passed her lips. I honestly could not believe it; I'd been holding back the tears for what seemed like so long – too long, and now that was all only to let them all escape in a avalanche of emotion? Having said that, Bonnie was my best friend and other than Meredith she was the only person I could share something like this with. But even telling Meredith wasn't without its difficulties. Somehow I didn't think she'd be as... Accepting as I assumed Bonnie would be when I told her about what had occurred today.

Maybe it wasn't that much of a big deal, maybe she'd hug me and smile saying that it was fine and I had nothing to feel guilty or to worry about. Deep down though, I knew no matter who was there comforting me that definitely was not the case.

"If it helps you can start at the start, or if you're too upset about it now then I can just take you home if you want?"

I didn't answer her, I couldn't.

"Elena... I'm worried, please say something," she whispered, her voice showing exactly how worried she really was.

I inhaled a long, drawn out breath and then answered her.

"Stefan came over last night.. And this morning, we, we had an argument," I decided to start at the beginning.

When I'd begun speaking, the words came out a lot easier than I had planned. I swallowed in a sharp breath of air before gently pulling away from my best friend so that I could look at her face as I spoke. I leant back against the slightly damp tree bark and Bonnie slipped into the space next to me, one of her arms still around me as her eyes fixed upon my face. I glanced to my left side and noticed a small over shadow of slight understanding wash over her features. My eyebrows furrowed together a little.

"You don't seem very surprised about that," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Now it was Bonnie's turn to look uncomfortable. And look uncomfortable she did as she shrugged around me.

"Well... I knew you and Stefan were having problems and I guess the fact they you've both had an argument, if I'm honest didn't exactly surprise me," she murmured quietly before adding "I mean, come on Elena. Even you saw that one coming didn't you?"

I thought about what she'd said for a moment.

"Mmm.."

It wasn't much of a response, but at least it was one. I wiped underneath my bottom lashes on both of my eyes and sniffed a little. Bonnie was still staring at me. It was then she came out with the oddest but most intuitive question relevant.

"It's not just about your fight with Stefan, is it Elena?"

I felt a large slice of ice slide slowly down my spine and I held back a shiver. How did she know? One answer: she was my best friend. I couldn't hide anything from her, even if she wasn't in touch with the supernatural that was for sure. But for as long as I could, I would play innocent.

"How do you mean, Bonnie?" I asked, breaking my gaze from her own, finding the material of my blue jeans somehow more interesting than looking towards Bonnie.

"What I _mean _is you and Stefan have had arguments before and you have never _ever _been this upset about them," I could hear Bonnie frowning even more so as she continued "Elena, tell me the rest of the story."

Well hell, there was no way to get around the truth now. I sighed a deep sigh, my nimble fingers finding a loose piece of string at the seam of my jeans as I tugged on it slightly.

"As you know, Stefan and I fought... It wasn't just a normal fight, it was... About _him. _Damon," I knew I didn't have to say his name, but somehow it helped me to get the rest of it out; Bonnie would've guessed immediately anyway "And I sort of kicked him out of the house and then decided to go for a walk. You know, to calm down and stuff like that."

I glanced up at Bonnie only to see her observing me closely and nodding once, as if urging me to continue onward. So I did.

"Anyway, I was walking to my parent's graves; just to visit them and then... And then I heard him."

I stopped there and quickly looked up again, measuring her reaction to my recent ramblings. She looked a little puzzled.

"Who did you hear?"

I smiled dryly and looked away from her.

"Damon," I paused only for a second before adding "It was like... Like he was actually _talking _to the gravestone. He mentioned me."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up instantly.

"He was talking to your parent's gravestone stone about you and was completely unaware that you could hear him?" She didn't believe it that much was obvious.

I nodded nevertheless.

"I know it sounds real crazy, but honestly, it's true. Even when I approached him... He was so compassionate, Bonnie. It was like..." I found myself looking into her eyes now "It was a completely new, vulnerable side to him that I'd never ever seen before. It was a Damon I _liked. _A Damon I really _really _liked."

I didn't expect her to understand what I was talking about, at least the 'really liking Damon' part; but I did expect her to listen to me. She wanted to know what the matter with me was anyway. But instead of commenting on my new found fondness for murdering psychotic vampires, Bonnie did as Bonnie always does, got straight back to the point.

"So... This is all great and everything Elena, you and Damon being all buddy-buddy; but why would the 'nice Damon', if there is such a person within him, upset you to such a degree as this one?" she asked quietly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but found myself simply staring at her. It didn't take Bonnie very long at all until it hit her. (Or so she thought it did anyway.) Her eyes widened considerably and her mouth fell into a little 'o' shape.

"You _didn't, _Elena. You... You and Damon kissed? Or you let him kiss you, or whatever. Jeesh that is-"her words were slowly entering my mind until I realised what she was saying.

From instinct, I shook my head back and forth immediately.

"Nooo. No, Bonnie! Damon and I did not kiss, okay? We _did not kiss._"

I refused to believe and remember exactly how far Damon and I had become to performing that very action; as far as I was concerned there was only one thing I'd done wrong here or even to feel guilty about – what happened just before I found myself wanting to kiss Damon. Yes, I had found myself wanting to kiss Damon but if I was ever asked I would almost undoubtedly deny it until my dying day. The moment I spoke however, Bonnie exhaled a big gust of air and nodded, smiling.

"Well, that's good. I mean, as if you of all people would be stupid enough to let him get under your skin like that; quite literally."

_Apart from the fact I almost did..._

I scowled and she recoiled.

"But I don't get it, Elena. This 'nice Damon' has managed to upset you without kissing you or making a move on you.. And as far as I can tell he's not physically harmed you, not that he would anyway..."

As Bonnie droned on and on I decided in this case actions particularly spoke louder than words did. My right hand rose upwards and touched the soft strands of hair; my fingers curled a little, grasping my hair and I flipped it over my shoulder. By this time Bonnie had stopped talking and was looking towards me with a peculiar expression upon her features. Her top lip lifted a millimetre only to be dropped again as I craned my neck a little as well as tilted it in her direction. Bonnie squinted, not quite understanding what the action meant, naturally. Making it a little more obvious my forefinger trailed over the raw, fresh graze and I was sure a few drops of dried blood. She gasped, swallowing hard a few times before Bonnie could control herself enough to speak to me, I assumed.

She shook her head, getting up from the ground beside me.

"I'm going to _murder him. _I don't care what it takes, I don't even care that he's a one hundred and forty five year old vampire. He bit you! I'm going to _murder _him," Bonnie said, her fists grasps into tight little balls at the sides of her hips.

I dropped the clump of hair within my hand and leant out to her gently taking her forearm. When she felt the contact of my skin on hers she looked down; I could see within her eyes that she was deadly serious. I was shaking my head.

"No Bonnie. You don't understand," and truthfully, neither did I; but at least if we both knew we could come to some sort of conclusion.

"Oh no, Elena. I understand perfectly! He pretended to be this charming nice guy who no doubt, we _all _know he's good at and then he took a snap and you and drank your blood! I'm not okay with that, Elena, and neither will Stef-"

"Bonnie!" I almost scolded and she was quiet.

I frowned, standing up. Her eyes never left mine the whole time. Deciding to get it out quickly while she would listen to me I spoke.

"Damon didn't 'take a snap at me'. Well, I suppose he did, but it wasn't like that at all," I tried but Bonnie still wasn't impressed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Then what is it like, Elena? I wish you'd stop defending him all the time," she complained.

I let that remark slide.

"I _asked _him to, Bonnie. He needed to feed and he wouldn't feed from me until I practically begged him to," I told her.

Bonnie folded her thin arms over her front and I allowed mine to drop.

"But...Why? Why would you do that, Elena?"

I inhaled and then replied: "Seriously, I have no idea. But when he did Bonnie... It felt good. The way he held me Bonnie, I wanted him to hold me tighter, I never wanted him to let me go," I found myself lost within the moment, replaying the entire event in my head as I recited it back; by the time I had finished describing in a little too much detail what had happened, Bonnie blinked.

After a few prolonged seconds she responded quietly.

"And you're sure you weren't compelled at all?" She asked, hesitantly.

Instead of starting a huge rant about 'I know when I'm being compelled, Bonnie and this definitely wasn't it' I merely said 'Yes'. And then Bonnie did the oddest thing. She smiled. I for one frowned.

"Well at least the moment you fell for him he actually caught you."

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Now didn't that chapter ending just make you 'aww'? ^^ :L I know it did me. But do you think Bonnie's right? Has Elena at long last fell for our seductive Salvatore and if so, what should she do and what do we think each of the brothers will think? You know how to answer these... Review? ;)

Jackie xxx


	23. 22: Passion Is BloodRed

**A/N: Personally, I'm not a particular fan of the whole 'Kamon' ship; but if inspiration comes and the story needs it, I'm willing to write it. After all, I'm sure you guys can survive a little flash back right? I'd like to take this opportunity, once again, to thank my reviewers – I actually can't stress enough how happy they make me. It's amazing how much you guys care about this story and for anybody who checked out the other fic I mentioned, thanks to you too! :) This chapter was inspired by a re-watch of Season 1, Episode 13 of TVD. (: Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter and hope you review for me. :B**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Passion Is Blood Red.**

_ Mystic Falls, 1864. _

**DPOV**

"And I hope you understand and take into consideration that I am very much disappointed in you, Damon," came my father, Giuseppe's voice from across the room.

My piercing blue fire orbs were focused on the fire place; the mix of yellow and orange flames licked the top of the ash-coloured wood and continued to burn their way through the several logs situated there. I found staring at any object or anything more interesting then looking at my father, or listening to anything he had to say, actually. I had always been 'such a disappointment' to him so this wasn't anything new and it didn't look like his opinion of me would change anytime soon. I leant over to my left side and took an old, battered novel into my hands and flipped it open to any random page, pretending to be engrossed with what was written down there.

The glowing fireplace casted shadows over the yellowing paper causing some words to strike my eyes clearer than others; it was after a few moments of this that my father's voice once again broke into my carefully composed silence.

"Damon, have you even heard a single word I've been saying to you in this past hour? I've raised you to be a lot of things, but pig ignorant wasn't one of them," my father scoffed.

And with a very quick, very audible snap the book in front of me came to an abrupt close as my eyes instantly shot up to meet my father's cursing gaze; I stared at him for a very long moment before I saw a falter in his intense gaze. That was when I spoke.

"Yes, unfortunately I have heard what you have said, every word in fact. But I for one do not see its relevance, nor do I care too much for what you think of me, father," I scolded back to him, my voice equally as serious.

Taking advantage of the momentarily silent room, I planted the book back into its former position, watching a few speckles of dust float away from its beaten cover.

"And I for one don't have to, nor do I want to listen to this... So if you'll excuse me," I forced myself up from the arm chair and came to a forceful stand.

My father took a large swig of the dark bourbon and swallowed, his big Adam's apple bobbing a little as he did so. I took that as a none-response so I turned and began walking away. It was then that he spoke and for that moment I was glad I didn't have to look at him as he said it.

"Just so you know, I have lost all respect for you, Damon," there was just something about the way he said it that made me feel so small, so vulnerable. I didn't like that.

Both of my fists curled at my sides and I shook my head, still determined not to lock eyes with him and stopped my retreat.

"I never asked for your respect," I said through my teeth and rose my right foot to once again try and exit when he replied.

"Good, because you'll never receive it," he paused and I heard a noise from behind me, most likely him slamming his glass down onto the counter "You're no son of mine Damon. I wish you were more like Stefan. That boy looks up to you and I have no idea why; as I recall saying moments ago. You're a disappointment, always have been and 'til the day I die that's all you ever will be to me."

I choked back something, a feeling I don't think I had ever felt before and my fists tightened at my hips. I didn't answer him; I simply shook my head a degree and marched onward. The journey up to my bedroom seemed just that –a journey. I wasn't sure it'd ever taken me this long to reach it, but I knew this lump in my throat, this hole deep down inside of me that had just been made wouldn't ever go away. I'd push it to the back of my mind though, what I needed right now, at this very moment was a distraction from the pathetic excuse for a father that I had; I needed to get rid of... To find a new Damon. Right now I felt vulnerable, and I didn't do vulnerable.

I inhaled a deep breath before pushing open my bedroom door. My room was dark, just as I had left it although there was a dull, orange light illuminating a small part of it. For a moment I couldn't careless how or why there were a number of candles lit in my room, right now I could only really concentrate on how pissed off I was. I slammed the door with great force and jumped at that beautiful, perfectly composed voice of an angel. It was _her. _Of course.

"It took you long enough..."

It was then my eyes drifted over to the bed; they started at the foot, my eyes trailing over her stiletto covered feet, slowly upward her lower half annoyingly covered by a most likely satin or silk made dress and then further skyward over her perfectly thin torso and then her angelic facial features. I swallowed hard, this was a new kind of feeling in my throat; a kind of feeling that I'd never banish from there. All thoughts of anger or why I was feeling that particular emotion had completely vanished. Katherine and I were the only two people in the world.

"Miss Katherine," I mused, a smile finding my lips as my eyes continued to intensely scrutinize her beautiful figure.

Katherine leant back a little, propping herself up onto her elbows and then bracing her chest out a little. A coy smile highlighted her lips as she spoke once again.

"No good evening kiss?" she pouted.

And that was all it took for me to be completely under her spell once more. I made my way swiftly over to her, reaching the bed I soon found myself hovering over her; momentarily over whelmed I let my hands take her face. My thumbs caressed her cheeks and she purred instinctively. But after a second of this I couldn't resist those rouge lips any longer – I pressed my lips to hers. I felt Katherine's hands run their way up my arms and parted my lips a little more. My legs were at either side of her hips and suddenly her hands were at my thighs. My eyes were closed now and Katherine massaged her smooth tongue against my own, I moaned quietly into her mouth.

My hands then left her face and fell down to her thighs; I squeezed them through the fabric of her dress and she whimpered quietly. I shaped them further up her body, moving over her hips and then to her waist. I broke our passionate kiss and drifted my kisses across her jaw line before I began to ravage her neck hungrily. At this moment her hands had somehow made their way to my head, her fingers threaded through my thick raven hair as I heard her moan. It was with no doubt the sweetest sound I'd ever heard in my entire life.

But I knew Katherine wanted more, much more than this level of passion that I was exhorting upon her right now so I decided to up it a notch. In no time my hands had stripped her of her dress as I soon tossed it to the floor. I then immediately channelled my hands my hands over her bare legs, making sure I squeezed her thighs on the way. She shuddered underneath my touch – that made me smile. While I was doing this, Katherine had managed to almost tear my shirt off of my body, leaving my bare chest open for all to see. Her hands roamed the planes of it and I groaned my lips still at her neck.

It was then her legs coiled around my hips, one of my hands held her backside, grasping it at the same second she grinded against my obvious hardness. The amount of lust coursing through my veins was the quantity no other woman had ever managed to give me before and it was then I just about lost control. Clumsily my fingers crept up the back of her corset, fiddling with the thin laces until finally they were undone. It was then I felt her legs constrict tighter around my hips, causing our centres to meet once again; in the same second each of us moaned simultaneously and gone was her corset from her body. I took that chance to look at her, measuring the reaction I got and saying I was pleased with it was an understatement.

Her eyes flickered open and they were wide and dark with an emotion I could only name as lust, deep, dark, alluring lust. My heart was pounding so hard I was afraid it'd beat right out of my chest. And then a cunning smirk licked her face and she flipped us over so I was now underneath her. She was now over me on all fours; the only piece of clothing still clinging to her was the thin item of underwear only covering her pelvis. But before I could compose myself enough to actually think up a response, (if anything could possibly be said at this moment) Katherine's lips were now at my neck. My eyes shut again as my games stroked her delicate sides, savouring the moment.

It wasn't very long at all until I felt Katherine's lips meet mine; I let my lips open, my tongue greeting hers as our lips once again rejoiced in the fiery passion flowing between each of us. My eager games travelled to her navel, slowly caressing her ivory skin until they met the most sensitive area of her chest; my hands grasped her gentle over and over, her moans caused me to continue replaying the action.

"Oh, Damon... Yeessss, Damon..." were her breathless gasps of which entered my mouth, over and over again.

I then let her hands grasp their way down my torso, once at my crotch (which I needless to say, enjoyed very much) and then worked on my trousers. My fingers left her chest and traced over her heart shaped face then knotted into her hair; as I did so, I felt something, a ribbon, maybe? Without thinking I gently pulled it from her thick, dark curls casting it to somewhere even I couldn't remember. It was then I succumbed to all that was Katherine Pierce and the pleasure that was given and definitely received.

***  
I could feel myself stirring at a time I guessed was only around noon. The hot sun beat down upon my chest and although it felt good, there was an ache in the crook of my neck that I always seemed to get every morning after Katherine had stayed the night; although would I sacrifice seeing Katherine just because of an aching neck..? Of course not. I opened my eyes and yawned a little, feeling around for Katherine, but opened them fully when I found nothing but my bed sheets. I sat up and was greeted with an instant:

"Good morning, handsome," I heard Katherine muse.

I sighed with relief, however, that didn't last long at all; Katherine was busying herself sitting on my chair in front of the dressing table mirror , fixing the (what I could now tell was) scarlet ribbon into her beautiful raven hair.

"Is that new? I haven't seen it on you before," I asked carelessly but instantly stiffened at her response.

She stopped fiddling with the dainty ribbon and smiled into the mirror.

"Yes, actually... Stefan gave it to me."

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Three words... 'What, a bitch.' :) :L But we love Katherine, don't we? ;) Well, whether you love her or hate her... We all love Damon. ^^ So again for him and for me, please PLEASE toss me a review. (:

Jackie xxx


	24. 23: Of Vamps & Men

**A/N: Well I suppose you guys can guess from the title as to where I got my inspiration from this week. Basically, I've been studying (and reading) 'Of Mice & Men' for the past two or so months and I love that story. :/ So, because of that, here came inspiration for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the update and please PLEASE review for me; your reviews make me realise just how important this story is to carry on. Anyway, enough from me for now. :) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Of Vamps & Men

**EPOV**

I dug my fingers eagerly into the bowl before devouring little segments of popcorn, shoving as many little popcorns as was humanly possible at one time; normally I'd be rather embarrassed to perform such an act, and honestly in anyone else's company I would be – but these two people surrounding me were my friends, best ones at that. (Besides, they shared the same love for delicious extra-buttery popcorn as I did.) These two people were obviously Bonnie and Meredith. It felt nice to be in just their company. My aunt Jenna was out on a date and Jeremy was on some sort of school trip – we had the house to ourselves.

And although it felt nice, it was different somehow. No, I knew exactly how and why it was different. Caroline wasn't here and she should be; girl's nights in had been sorely missed by myself and all of us really but Caroline being in a hospital bed instead of snuggling up on the sofa with the three of us was just wrong. That reminded me, I needed to visit her as soon as possible and that held no exceptions. I glanced over to my right, eyeing the comfy armchair and the person sitting within it; she had a battered novel lying open across the arm of it and her eyes flicked from the TV screen and then to the book, half-watching, half-reading. Meredith, of course.

Meredith without a book was like Stefan without Damon, you couldn't have one without the other no matter how inconvenient the situation may become. _Stefan and Damon. _Could I seriously not go a single night without thinking of either of them? I sincerely hoped I could and if I secretly admitted it, that was one of the reasons why I'd arranged this girl's night in at such short notice; I would have an anti-Salvatore/anti-vampire night even if it killed me. This I was determined. And luckily, Bonnie's next action distracted me almost completely.

A crack open of a coke can caught my attention as well as the low hiss and sizzle of the bubbling brown liquid. I turned to my immediate left to see Bonnie's forefinger and thumb clinging onto the rim of the can and then noticed her eyes were focused directly in front of her, as if she wasn't fazed in the slightest by my gazing over to her. (Which really she probably wasn't.) I smiled slightly, I knew how much Bonnie loved this movie and really, it was one of my favourites too. Just as I lowered my eye line to the bowl again, Bonnie spoke, almost making me jump.

"Don't you just love the classics? I swear I could watch this film over and over again without getting sick of it; I'd need like a gazillion boxes of tissues though," she joked lightly and I looked over to her and actually, so did Meredith.

Meredith shrugged.

"Yeah, I like the film – but I prefer the book; there's more detail inside and I think everything's better read rather than watched," she replied, flipping a page of the book back and forth between her two forefingers; I could now see the book's title – it was the book of the film we were watching.

I rolled my eyes and began eating popcorn balls; I could feel a Bonnie-Meredith debate coming on. Oh well, at least it was about something normal like whether a book or a film was better rather than about supernatural creatures, particularly a certain type that I had already refused to think the name of tonight.

"Well, I still think the guy that plays George is hot AND that sometimes you need to visualize things rather than simply reading them," Bonnie said with what I could only notify as a pout "What do you think, Elena?"

I tore my eyes away from the screen and looked from Bonnie to Meredith and then back to Bonnie. I shook my head and laughed.

"Ah-uh. No way am I getting into one of your debates, I'm not picking sides," I told her before letting my eyes drift back to the movie. After a few seconds though, I added "Having said that, I like reading the book; It's one of my favourites.."

"Thank you," Meredith chirped and Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, but I, however stopped her.

"BUT, I also like the film and yes, the guy that plays George is hot," I said, evening out the battle grounds.

They both seemed pretty satisfied with that as Meredith closed her book and looked at the screen whist Bonnie sipped her coke and looked also. It wasn't as if I was just saying that, either; I really did like the book (and film) 'Of Mice and Men'. It was one of those unforgettable stories that stay with you for years and years, the sort of thing you'd want your children to read, although, the ending wasn't exactly my favourite part. And on cue, Bonnie commented on it.

"But I do hate this part."

I frowned and both Meredith and I mused in immediate agreement.

"I mean, Lennie and George are like brothers. Sure, he did something wrong but how you could shoot and then kill your own brother is beyond me," Bonnie shook her head a little and turned to me "Elena? Pass me the bowl?"

And I did pass her the bowl, curling my legs up onto the sofa seat and trying to focus all of my attention on the movie; I hoped no one was thinking what I was. But of course, with my two best friends in the room one of them was bound to pick up on it. I suddenly wished I had the giant bowl of popcorn to have something to keep me occupied.

"Well, I guess it's not impossible. I mean it's not like no-one's ever done it before. Isn't that what happened to Damon and Stefan?" I had a very strong feeling that this question was directed at me, but that didn't mean I wanted to answer it.

I absent-mindedly scratched the skin at my forearm, all the while keeping my eyes forward.

"Elena..?" she prompted and thankfully Bonnie must have caught on that the Salvatore's were a sore subject for me today because she answered for me.

"Yeah.. Yeah it did," Bonnie said, trying the casual approach but gave it away by a second later trying to shove nearly the entire contents of the bowl into her mouth.

Meredith's eye flicked from my face to Bonnie's and her brows rose.

"What is it you two aren't telling me?" she asked, too observant for her own good.

We looked at her and replied in unison: "No. Nothing.."

Meredith reached over for the remote and with a simple press of a button she paused the movie. I frowned once again.

"I thought we told each other everything.." she murmured.

It was then I looked at her with a pleading glance.

"And we do, Meredith, we do. But..." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"But what, Elena? I don't see what could possibly be _that bad _that you can't even tell me – your other best friend," Meredith said, quieter this time.

I was watching her now; she really did feel offended. I sighed heavily, this was the last thing I want Meredith to feel and I guess with another's opinion and views I wouldn't have the same end result as Bonnie had come up with. Falling for Damon really wasn't something I'd like to admit to.

"Well... It's something that happened today," as I spoke, Bonnie began to seem more and more interested in eating as much as she could.

Meredith was staring intently at me now, it was then that I realised how stupid I'd been thinking Meredith would judge me; she was my best friend and I knew she only wanted what was best for me.

"..And that was...?" she pressed.

I cleared my throat and eventually got it out, it was just a single word, but it meant everything: "Damon."

**

* * *

**

DPOV

"This was mothers wasn't it?" Stefan's voice was a ghostly sort of whisper from across the room.

I was sitting on the sofa watching the orange, yellow and amber flames caressing the logs in the fireplace, very much the same act I'd performed all of those years ago. After a second or two I looked at Stefan who seemed to be turning the ruby ribbon over and over, examining from every angle.

"So it seems," I replied, leaning back into the sofa and then turning my attention to the fire once again.

"But how is this possible, Damon? I gave this to Katherine over one hundred years ago.. Surely I would've come across it before now; it doesn't make any sense. How could it be here? _Why is it here?_"

Yes, Stefan was curious, but so was I. That didn't mean I'd muse my obvious suspicions out loud though. I tossed my younger brother an eye roll and then responded.

"And how am I supposed to know what that bitch's bow's doing here? Because you know, if I did then we wouldn't be sitting here wondering, we'd be out there doing something about it, but because neither of us actually knows then there's no point asking me, is there?" I said harshly; really I was pissed off.

Pissed off as to why I didn't know the answers to Stefan's ponderings. I was Damon Salvatore for crying out loud - I should know these things! I took a sip of the glass of bourbon within my grasp and then another, a larger one, grimacing at the feel of the liquid burning down my throat. And rather than an accusing Stefan rant entailing the age-old 'I don't know why I bother with you' Stefan's response shocked me. Shocked me enough that I even planted the glass down onto the coffee table and stared openly up at him for a few prolonged seconds.

"I'm sorry, can you just please repeat that?" I said, for the first time in what felt like forever I sounded more than a little shaken; for some reason I just couldn't compose my voice to perfection at that very second.

"I said: 'What if Katherine's back?'" Stefan repeated again, looking at me with his serene serious stare.

I laughed, but not out of humour.

"Brother, what business would Katherine have here and why would she make it so obvious for us to figure out it was her?" I shook my head "No... It's too obvious – it couldn't be Katherine. Katherine's all about the games, she needs motive. What's here for her?"

Despite myself, I was starting to believe my brother's strong suspicions.

"Think about it Damon; the attacks, people drained of blood. That old guy said he saw a woman with Caroline before she was attacked. You and I both know that we're the only vampires in Mystic Falls –it all makes sense!" Stefan exclaimed.

I nodded, smirking and then picked up my drink once again.

"What happened to thinking your girlfriend was a killer? Oh, sorry, no... Ex girlfriend now, isn't it?" I muttered, unable to wipe the smirk from my lips.

Stefan's eyes widened and then narrowed, it was a fairly amusing sigh, really.

"How... How do you know about that?" Stefan said, curious but there was a definite hint of aggression in his voice.

My head tilted a degree and I shrugged, still smiling. But after a moment I decided to put him out of his misery, it was only fair.

"Oh... That. Well, Elena might've mentioned it. Although, speaking of you wasn't exactly a hot topic, if you know what I mean.."

A combination of anger and jealousy was building up inside of him; I could feel it just by looking at him. And then, as quick as it came on, Stefan's eyes closed, re opened and it was gone. He shook his head and without another word turned and headed to the front door. And just when I thought he'd resisted, he surprised me for the second time today, but really, it wasn't much of a surprise after all.

"Stay away from Elena," his voice came in a very predictable stern, Stefan-like tone.

"Happy bunny hunting!" I called, casually flopping my arm onto the back cushion of the sofa.

Then with a growl and a slam of the front door Stefan was gone; it was then that I showed any kind of real emotion since my encounter with Elena earlier. I wouldn't stay away from Elena. Hell, if there was any chance Katherine was lurking then I wouldn't move from her side.

I would protect her – _no matter what. _

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Don't you love Damon's protective side? =) (And of course his rections towards his younger brother; we love Stefan but as opposed to Damon, there's really no one we love more,right? ;o) You guys know what to do – hand me a review. :)

Jackie xxx


	25. 24: One More Try

**A/N: Okay, I know you guys have been absolutely dying for some action (as well as Delena action) lately and I promise you from this chapter on, this is what the story will be. It's a huge, huge turning point and we really have gotten things kick started. A good friend and a fellow follower of this story have asked about a sequel and although we're about halfway through this one I do in fact have a couple of ideas for a sequel. But whether or not I actually write one will depend upon you guys following, reading and reviewing with me all along the way. Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: One More Try.

I parked up onto the free space in the car park and pulled down the little flap attached to the roof. I turned the keys in the ignition, stopping the car completely then raised my eyes to greet the small mirror centred inside of the grey flap. I took in my face, eyes and how my hair looked before frowning.

"Hell, I look awful," I complained to myself adjusting a few strands of hair here and there before shaking my head.

I guess I could deal with having a bad hair/everything day; after all I was here for Caroline. And upon that thought I quickly snapped the mirror upwards, noting the light thump as it hit the roof of the car then pulled the keys out, and climbed out of the car. My hands mechanically slammed the door and locked the car, undid the zip on the handbag hooked onto my right shoulder and threw the keys inside before zipping it up once again. I leant against the car door for a few seconds and inhaled, shutting my eyes; what could I say to Caroline?

Truthfully, I was a bit of a coward, seeing Caroline this way, I wasn't sure I was ready. What if she was in a critical condition? I couldn't handle that. I had no idea how to react. But... She was my best friend and I was going to visit her because I cared about and her health. Surely if I just thought about that then it would be fine? Well, even if it wasn't I was determined not to chicken out from seeing her. I forced my eyes open as well as my body away from the car. I began to walk out of the car park and into the revolving hospital doors.

I'd already called up earlier to see which ward Caroline was in so I simply walked past the front next and down what seemed like endless winding, gloomy hallways – not really paying attention to anything. I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy though, there was just something about hospitals that creeped me out ever since the car accident that seemed like years ago now. And as much as I tried to end that thought right there I couldn't help but allow my mind to wander back to my parents. And thus reminding me of the graveyard of whence Damon and I... Well, I knew the end to that story as did Damon, Bonnie and Meredith.

It was then that I found myself stopping outside of a room. Caroline's I knew it to be. After only a second of self-preparation I palmed my hand on the door and pushed the door to her room open. The first thing of which captured my attention was the stale, too-clean smell that flooded your system every time you walked into a dentist or doctor's surgery; the not pleasant but not particularly un-pleasant smell, either. Then my eyes scanned around the room before I found myself looking at Caroline. She was curled up onto her side, facing the window. I smiled softly and shut the door quietly; I padded across to the other side of the room, setting myself down into the armchair beside her bed and then scooting it a little closer.

I watched her, what seemed like sleeping, peaceful face and strangely, I felt content also. Discovering this, I contemplated staying a little longer than what I had originally planned because, well, let's face it; what did I have to look forward to when I was home? Hold on, did I say that out loud? Great, now I was talking to an unconscious best friend about my problems, hell it couldn't hurt all that much. And so I continued.

"We had a sleepover the other day... Well, a couple of nights ago actually and although all of us complain about your constant whining, we missed it," I paused for a second and then looked down "We miss you. _I miss you. _I don't care if your first words to me are 'Elena, you look awful today' I just want you back Caroline.."

I shook my head a couple of times. What with everything going on and all of the dangers they'd been faced with, why did it have to happen to Caroline? Sure, Caroline could be a pain some of the time (okay, a lot of the time) and terribly picky and insecure, but that's who Caroline was... And right now I could do with a little of her superficial ness right about now. And as ironic as that maybe have sounded in my head, I saw Caroline twitch and instantly turned my complete attention to her.

"..Caroline..? Caroline, are you awake? Can you hear me?" I asked, quietly, but loud enough so she could hear me.

I leant over her slightly, taking her cold, pale hand in mine. It was then I felt her squeeze back and watched her heavy-lidded eyes flicker open.

"Ele-Elena...?" she said in a raspy murmur, totally unlike Caroline's normal chime.

Despite this, I was just so glad she was awake and actually able to talk to me. It was safe to say though, that we both weren't looking our best and just as that thought passed my mind, Caroline voiced my own inner thoughts.

"God Elena... You look like hell," she commented, cocking her head to the side a little as an attempt at a smile pulled up the tiny corners of her mouth.

I laughed at her before making a face.

"Yeah, I know. But speaking of, you don't look your best either," I said with a playful wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Fair play," she admitted and shuffled ever so slightly so she was a little propped up by her pillows rather than merely lying on her side talking to me.

I helped her get comfy before leaning back into my seat again. This was the moment my smile faded and the concerned-Elena-face took over.

"How are you Caroline? I mean, really, do you feel any better, worse, average?" I asked.

Caroline thought for a moment.

"Uhm... I guess I feel a little better, I've been sleeping so much and mostly I just feel a little sore all over my body. Especially my neck I.." Caroline trailed off, reaching a shaky hand up to her neck, batting away her messy blonde curls as she did so. Caroline touched what looked like a huge, padded white bandage and I grimaced.

I knew exactly how she'd gotten that injury and I wasn't at all surprised that it was a little sore. She tapped it softly with her fore and middle finger and spoke.

"This part, my neck's the worst, really."

I nodded. All I really could do was nod. Images of how she'd gotten that injury to her neck were too busy occupying my visage for me to say anything. I decided to change the subject after that comment.

"So, do you remember much from the, uh, attack?" I said, trying to make it sound as casual as possible but deep down I really did want to get to the bottom of who had attacked Caroline; we knew it had to most definitely be a vampire but it was just a question of whom, now.

Again, Caroline was thinking, it seemed to take a lot more effort than it normally did. She frowned as she answered me.

"I remember little bits. Like I get a little more each day and they all form a bigger picture. Mostly I just remember being outside, looking for Damon actually and then... Then something grabbed me," Caroline pondered, trying almost desperately to remember.

I nodded, ignoring the slight pang of guilt, knowing at that very moment Damon had been with me. In doing this, I pressed onward, careful not to pry.

"Do you remember anything about _who _attacked you?" I said in an almost whisper.

Luckily, Caroline was too occupied in trying to jog her memory backward to really care about why I was asking all of these questions. She pushed a couple of her locks behind her ears and let out a large breath of air; her eyebrows scrunched together as did her eyes. It would've been a pretty funny sight if I wasn't so interested on the impending answer I was about to receive. Whoever it was that had done this to Caroline, they were going to pay – that was for sure.

"Yes," and for a second, I thought that was the entire of what she was going to say. But then she added "it... she was a woman. Really really pretty though, well... That was when she wasn't all scowling and stuff. In fact.. She had the same colour eyes as you, exactly the same. The same coloured hair, the..." It was then Caroline's words stopped dead, the entire realm of reality on pause.

But a moment later her eyes widened and she backed away as far as she could, to the other side of the bed, recoiling from any close contact towards me whatsoever. And for a second, I was utterly puzzled. A frown once again claimed my lips.

"...Caroline? Caroline, what's the matter? I..." It was then my words were cut of my Caroline's panicked gasp.

"It was you. You _attacked me?_" Caroline looked so white, pale and shaken, I could see there wasn't an ounce of playfulness in her features – Caroline was serious; she truly believed I was the one who had attacked her.

"No... Caroline, no. I didn't attack you? Caroline... I was with Damon. I was nowhere near you when you were attacked," I said slowly, making sure she understood every word and I moved a little closer to her.

She immediately flinched and shook her head, scrambling, trying to get into a further space away from me, but still positioned on the bed.

"Don't... Don't come any closer."

I paused and say myself down once again.

"Caroline, I..."

"Don't say you didn't because I saw you... It was your face, Elena... I saw _your face!_" she exclaimed, clearly terrified.

It was then it hit me. Oh, hell.

And then my inner voice chimed 'Oh hell indeed.'

**DPOV**

Now, I wouldn't normally worry about such a thing as my brother's whereabouts or anything to do with him, really. But to be honest, I hadn't seen him in what, two days and unless he was with Elena, which was highly doubtable since their break up not so long ago then I had no idea where he was. That bothered me. So, to feed my curiosity and when I had grown tired of the waiting game I decided to exit the boarding house and have a quick skim through the forest and woods. And when I didn't find him, or even sense him while doing so it really had begun to get on my nerves.

Getting impatient, I pulled out my mobile and flicked through my contacts, coming easily across Elena's name. I paused momentarily and stared down at it. I hadn't spoken to Elena in a couple of days or so and honestly, I didn't know what to say to her. What could you say to your recently estranged brother's girlfriend of whom you'd sucked the blood off and then almost kissed? Shaking my head and these thoughts away I pressed 'call' and put the phone to my ear. It rung and rung and rung until the message tone of 'your call cannot be taken at the moment for this phone is switched off' entered my ear drums.

I snapped the phone shut and shoved it into my leather jacket pocket. So okay I couldn't get hold of Elena right now, her friends will have to do; the witch or the other one that I wasn't too keen on, maybe even both if I had to. And with that I started over to the grill. I remembered encountering Meredith, (the one I hoped I wouldn't see, was it strange if I admitted she made me uncomfortable?) and as I recall that one was a very short conversation. After requesting my need to speak with Elena and making her know it was important and Meredith finally getting off of that high horse of hers to give me a helpful answer I acted upon that as soon as was possible.

And so here I was, waiting outside of Elena's house debating whether or not to knock onto the door. A few moments of deliberation passed and I did the latter. Eyeing the tree next to Elena's bedroom I climbed it agilely then landed almost soundlessly onto her window. Using the strength in my hands I pulled open the gap in her slightly opened window and hopped inside. I neatly brushed myself off and made my way over to her bed. Drumming my fingers onto my jean-covered thighs I looked around her room waiting Elena's arrival.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: So Elena knows who's been killing the citizens just like Damon and Stefan do. Damon's now waiting in Elena's room for her to come back. What could possibly happen when the two meet again? Considering their last encounter I'm sure you all have some ideas. Review for me. ^^

Jackie xxx


	26. 25: Maybe Someday, Love

**A/N: A lot of the inspiration for this chapter was just in my devoted love for the ship that is 'Delena'. However, I suggest you put the song: Love Song Requiem – Trading Yesterday on endless repeat while you read this chapter, (or at least for the Delena parts) because this was the last ounce of inspiration that lead to the finish of this chapter. Right. So where we left this last chapter... Damon, in an attempt to look for his recently estranged brother found himself at the end of the chapter residing in Elena's bedroom? (Oh how much does that sound like a typical Damon?:L) Well, it's evening... Damon's waiting for Elena in her bedroom of all places – I wonder how this chapter's going to develop? Helpful hint: Delena fans you can thank me later with a handy review after you've finished the chapter. ;) As for right now adios and enjoy. (I know I did very much so writing it.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25: Maybe Someday Love.

**EPOV**

Okay, so an almost hysterical Caroline pretty much having a heart attack at the mere sight of me wasn't something I was expecting to be dealing with today, but what could I say, really? As much as I despised the woman that was Katherine Pierce I had to give her some credit, at least, she knew how to cover her tracks without much as a face mask. Luckily though, after a few shifty looks from passing nurses and some 'is everything okay in here?' murmurs I managed to calm Caroline down enough for her to actually listen to me.

To say that I had just blurted out my whole doppelganger resemblance to a bloodsucking killer to my recently hospitalised best friend would be lying. How could I tell her all of that? Caroline still had no idea that vampires existed and it _was _Caroline we were talking about. I didn't know exactly how she would cope with it but I somehow knew she wouldn't take it lying down; besides, it wasn't my secret to tell and as Stefan had once said to me, people of who were oblivious to the fact of the existence of vampires were usually the safest. And so, no matter how bad I felt in lying to my best friend, I knew it had to be done.

So I simply just talked things out with her and left the hospital pretty easily and without much more bother from Caroline who shortly after her little panic attack found herself succumbing to her subconscious. I knew if Caroline hadn't been so doped up on anti biotics and what not it wouldn't have been that easy; but to my advantage, that had in fact been the case. And now I found myself driving home. Man, it had dark fast. It only felt as though I'd been visiting Caroline for an hour and I'd had to switch my car headlights on as I drove home. Little droplets of rain splattered onto the front of my windscreen eventually easing into a dull thrumming 'pitter, patter, pitter, patter' it was quite soothing actually.

Despite the eventful visit to Caroline, I felt strangely at ease, relaxed almost. For once all I wanted to do was curl up in my large, double bed and let every single emotion, every single problem simply pass me by. I knew I missed Stefan, deep down but if I tried hard enough I could forget about that; what was the point in grieving over a relationship of which was seemingly a lost cause? None at all, I was sure. (Yes, I was purposely not thinking of Damon; for thinking of Damon would only event to a further problem and I wasn't doing problems today.) After a surprisingly relaxing drive back home from the hospital I pulled up outside of the house and got out in one swift motion.

Getting to the door and into the house was like routine. I glanced around, nothing different, same old Gilbert household.

"Aunt Jenna?" I called to nowhere in particular whilst draping my coat over the sofa back.

When I received no response I frowned and cast my eyes elsewhere and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. It was then a small square-shaped white sheet of paper caught my line of vision. It was stuck by the means of sticky tape to the wood of the stairs. My eyes scans over the messy letters scratched into words and I nodded subtly. So Jenna was out and dinner was in the microwave; I wasn't particularly hungry right now but I'd bare that last part in mind for if I found myself a little peckish later. Whilst thinking this I kicked my shoes off and padded up the stairs.

I threw them down quietly beside the door and then opened it with ease; it was then that I had to blink twice. Hold on, was Damon Salvatore sitting down _on my bed _in _my room? _The moment my sock-covered feet stepped over the threshold of my bedroom he looked up at me with those beautiful ocean orbs of his. For a split second I was dumbstruck to say the least. Without thinking my hands managed to shut the door closed behind me and I could feel my eyebrows knit together.

"Uhm.. Damon. Hi?" _'Uhm Damon hi? Really, now?'_

It was then my favourite (yes, I was as sad as to have a 'favourite Damon Salvatore smile') smirk pulled out the corner of his lips and he responded.

"Why hello there, Elena. Fancy seeing you here," he said smoothly.

Right, so he had noticed my slightly star struck staring moment, great. Covering this as best I could I got straight down to business, folding my arms over my front.

"What are you actually doing here, Damon? Not that I don't thrive in your company, but I'd like to know why you are in my room making yourself very much comfortable on my bed," I said, focusing on my words rather than the man in front of me.

Damon's head cocked to the side a little and he smirked, leaning back, his body now in a rather provocative position. I suppressed the urge of how seeing Damon that way made me feel.

"Well, you know, Elena... I'd be even _more _comfortable if you came along and laid here beside me," he crooned with that lavender soaked tone that he knew always got to me.

I mentally braced myself, demanding that I kept control of myself. Right, so he wasn't going to answer my previous question, I'd just ask him another.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked, rubbing my arm absentmindedly.

Damon's brown brows shot up and he frowned, once again sitting up.

"Now now, Elena... I thought the other day we were finally getting somewhere... There's no need to be rude," Damon murmured before standing at the foot of my bed.

Images of that moment in the graveyard flickered across my eyes, becoming oh too real, the feeling becoming too much a crave... I was frozen in the position my feet were, I couldn't do anything other than watch and listen to the words and actions I was subjected to.

"Suddenly silent, princess?" he mused before chuckling slightly then shaking his head as he advanced slowly towards me "Have no worries, my intention on this evening is not to claim you as my own, I'm merely here as a messenger and while I'm here I suppose I should ask how my little brother is.."

His unusual muse over Stefan snapped me out of the trance like state I was in and I frowned.

"..Stefan? Stefan and I broke up; how am I supposed to know where he is... Hold on, you don't know where he is?" I asked, worry obvious within my tone.

Damon stopped his advance; he was about a foot away from me when he spoke, confusion evident there, too.

"No? Honestly, I wanted to talk to you about the attacks; there's been a break through, Stefan and I-"Damon was cut off by my voice.

"Katherine... It's Katherine," I said quietly, holding his gaze.

He was silent for a moment or two and then nodded stiffly.

"Yes, I believe so, but how... Stefan and I only found out a couple of days ago," Damon muttered.

"Caroline. I went to visit her today and when I asked her about the attack she was so scared of me," I thought back reciting the scene between the two of us, Damon for once looked totally interested.

"Hmm... That makes sense," he mumbled and I took the chance of his distraction to break our eye contact but what he added caught me off guard "Although, maybe it's a good thing... The fact Stefan's missing, I mean."

My eyes instantly flashed up to meet his and I scolded him with that very look.

"How can you say that?" But Damon didn't seem to be interested in what I thought of his brotherhood right now, he seemed far more intent on his eye's gaze upon my face.

"It gives you more time for the right brother..." he whispered, he was close enough now that his sweet, sensual breath washed over my face. I shivered.

However, I'm not sure how I did it, but my hand rose and scored forward, but was unfortunately caught by Damon's right palm, another try and the same thing happened. He smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't try that, Elena... We both know I know your next move, your entire self better than even you do," he said in a low breath; taking advantage of Damon's averted attention my right hand ripped from under his closed hand and I slapped him fast and hard across the side of his face.

Damon's head of course reacted to the sudden movement but an instant later his eyes were once again boring down into mine; my breath caught and no matter how hard I tried my hand wouldn't remove itself from Damon's cheek. His eyes were so heavy, so bright, so... _beautifully tempting. _It was then I felt every wall, every barrier of my self control diminish as my hand moulded into the shape of his defined cheekbone. I leant closer to him; Damon for once looked so innocent, so utterly vulnerable – his fingers linked with mine and I closed the breath of a gap between our two sets of pouted lips.

It was a single brush of the lips and I felt him pull away. _Damon pull away! _But not even a second later his lips motioned back to mine; my eyes closed and I kissed him, really kissed him. After a few seconds, his lips parted and I felt a slippery intruder at the perimeter of my lips, begging to be allowed inside and I willingly granted its entrance. Damon's tongue massaged itself against mine and I moaned quietly. This was truly beyond anything I had ever imagined in regards to kissing Damon Salvatore – he tasted even better than he smelt and right now I wanted nothing more than to feel Damon's hands all over me.

My wish was soon granted as Damon's free arm coiled around my waist, pressing my body onto his; my hand broke free from his and joined the other in bracing around his neck. Damon's hand reached the bottom of my back and slipped underneath the fabric of my shirt, I let out a tender breath as I felt it snake upward, caressing the now bare skin at my back. My chest leant into his and both of his hands then shifted down to my thighs. Without a moment's notice he grasped the skin there and a gasp betrayed my already parted lips; I could feel him smiling under our emotion-filled osculate as he pulled my body upwards.

My legs constricted around his hips and his lips broke from mine only to graze across the skin at my jaw line and mere seconds later plague the surface of skin at the hollow of my neck. The red hot sensation powering through my entire body truly was something indescribable; my fingers ran into his hair, taking careful fistfuls as I let out occasional out-breaks of my obvious arousal of which, speaking of was absolutely aching for him. The budding tension of how long I'd been awaiting Damon to hold me, to treat me this way had been well and truly unleashed, overwhelming and then encapsulating the both of us.

"Elena..." I heard him whisper and I wasn't sure if it was a voluntary or involuntary sound.

However, the need I had for his lips to be moving in sync with my own was far too strong, even if his lips were making themselves known upon my neck – my hands unthreaded from his hair and I brought his face back up to mine, once again ravishing in the one thing I knew for sure I wanted. Damon. Seconds later my hands slithered down to the top of his chest, stripping him easily of his leather jacket as Damon carried me over to bed. Our lips never did part in the act of removing each of our shirts and the wandering of hands. My games shaped up the perfect planes of his chest whilst he groaned into my mouth, his own fingers delicately tracing my waist then hips; I'd never felt safer, more comfortable in the arms of someone as I had when in the arms of Damon Salvatore.

It was when my eager fingers reached the rim of Damon's jeans that he pulled away. My eyes immediately opened and I simply lay there, panting hard as Damon's blue fire orbs scanned by face, my barely covered chest and then back up again; his hands slowly retreating back up my body and gently began caressing each cheek. He was shaking his head, not in regret but in...disbelief? An emotion I couldn't quite fathom dominant on those beautiful features – I was, not for the first time and I certainly knew it wouldn't be the last lost in his mesmerizing eyes.

"Damon..?" I murmured quietly, unable to break the hold his eyes had on mine; he didn't answer with words, he didn't need to.

A single tear rimmed at the brim of Damon's eye and slid down his cheek. That was my answer. I caught the diamond segment on the tip of my finger and raised it to my lips, tasting his tear.

"I... You.." Damon choked almost soundlessly and I placed my still-moisturized finger onto his lips then smiled.

"I know, Damon... I know," I said, my voice barely audible.

And then his arms wound around me, crushing my body to his, in turn, my own did the same. I buried my head into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. I had been wrong before – I didn't need a good night's sleep away from everything, away from him. I needed him, for he _was_ my everything; I'd now found the thing that was missing.

That thing was Damon.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Yes, this chapter was a little longer than others; but this is DELENA. I'm sure you guys will forgive me and I do hope you liked the way this planned out. Please, PLEASE review for me! It'll make my day. :)

Jackie xxx


	27. 26: What I Do For Love Pt 1

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is pretty late and I'm soo sorry about that; laptop went bust and now I'm on this painfully old and painfully slow computer. And only to add to that I've had so much crap going on this week it's been unbelievable. :/ But at least it's better than nothing right? Anywho, thank you guys soo much for all of your reviews and I'm glad you all liked my last chapter. (: So I guess this one is an after-math of each of our main story-lines and the character's reactions. And please review for me; you really do keep me going strong. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26: What I Do For Love.

****

SPOV

I wasn't sure how long I'd been here now; hours, days? I'd say days, easy. I looked around, even here in the blackness that surrounded me added to my vampire vision I could only work out dusty darkness of which seemed to stretch on forever. I could feel the ground underneath me, it was cold (and most likely filthy) concrete. I was cage, trapped in some sort of mysterious prison and I had no idea how or why. The last memory I could process of the world as I had known it was speaking with and then ultimately arguing with my elder brother. Shortly after, I'd gone out into the forest to hunt.. Well not even really to do that, to give myself some thinking time whilst hunting. Although, I didn't have the time to accomplish the said task.

Other than my sight (of course), the next thing my mind registered was the dull, but unbeatable ache of which I could feel in every tendon, every muscle in my entire body. Had the culprit been the vicious vervain..? I assumed the almost deadly substance would've played some part in it; that was normally the only object other than wood, obviously, that ever made me feel this utterly useless and ultimately run down. But as far as I knew, I didn't have any enemies and I was sure Damon wouldn't go to extreme lengths such as this one. Even if it were leading up to winning Elena - Damon might be misunderstood, but in the end he was _still _my elder brother. Besides, Damon and I had been being fairly civil to one another over the past few days, I really couldn't see any motive of his behind my imprisonment here. If this had been Damon's doing then he would've been here to see and bask in my suffering and he'd have motive; if there was one thing I knew for sure about Damon it was that he always have some kind of hidden motive in twined in every action or word.

I let escape a harsh outtake of air and flexed my fist - it was sore but nothing that wouldn't heal. After my notification of the injury to my hand it was then that I heard something. I flinched and darted my eyes to the direction of the sound.

"Who's there?" I asked and the eerie darkness instantly - but as I suspected, I received no reply.

And just as I was about to raise my voice yet again... The feeling hit me strong and fast; I immediately recognised it as the very same feeling that Bonnie had reported towards me mere days ago. Whatever it was, that something was evil and it wanted _me. _I could feel it in my bones, in my core. Upon that very thought another emotion flickered through my mind, gradually overwhelming my being. I suddenly found myself wanting it, wanting to drink from the deep, tempting goblet of destructive darkness and replenish myself and everything I was, basking in the glory of the power of the underworld. The said darkness vastly closing in on me was begging for my embrace, pleading... It couldn't be too bad to give in... Could it? At the brink of surrender, a light far across and into the corner of the room caught my attention. The burning, dull-orange flame illuminated a small section of the environment but despite the source of light I still couldn't see anything.

I swallowed, no... No, this was not what I wanted. What I wanted was Elena, to protect and love her, thus rejecting my nature in the process; the same thing of which I'd been continuing to do for over a century, and I'd be damned if I didn't onward fight it. Footsteps edged what felt like around the room gradually coming closer and closer until finally they stopped. Dead. I paused, the only audible sound right now was that of my breathing which honestly I was scared to inhale. Somehow I managed to speak.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself, damn it!" I rasped, hurling myself up from the ground almost immediately.

My legs, arms, hands still pulsated with pain but I continued to stand, determined. Just as I took control of my balance the most peculiar sound processed through my ears and then continued to echo around me. It was a laugh, laughter... A giggle even. A woman's giggle and it was the most perfect, musical giggle I'd ever heard in my entire life. Definitely the pleasured sound of something that certainly was not human. Three flashes of blinding white light sliced across my visage, each light somehow getting brighter and more intense each time it flashed, it forced me backward against what I knew of a wall behind me as I stumbled to the ground, reacquainting myself with a previous position. I was dumbstruck for the moment, the delicate but firm footsteps once again making themselves known. A bolt of what I could only describe as lightening sliced through the vicinity, penetrating the eerie emptiness. My eyes were wide with fear as I saw that face... The face of _her. _

"Why hello Stefan. Did you loose your manners back in 1864?" Katherine smiled.

**EPOV**

The night had passed me by fairly blissfully. In fact, if an earthquake or even a hurricane had been tormenting the environment around us and I wouldn't have been any the wiser. Recalling the events of last night... After I'd noticed that single, impossible tear fall from Damon's vivid lashes and cocooned myself into his warm, strong arms that still hadn't been our final kiss. Damon had by the end of the night, ultimately decorated my jaw line, cheeks, neck, and always saving my lips for last - tender kisses plaguing. The moments of our unspoken but definite devotion were endless. There was no doubt that I slept free of nightmares.

However, the morning after I'd finally succumbed to my long-disguised feelings for the elder Salvatore came all too fast, rearing it's dreaded head before I even had a chance to really get used to the idea. I woke up to nothing more than the steady sets of the both of our breathing and the goose-pimpled skin of my left cheek and arm. Damon's arms were constricted around me, almost mimicking the position of my own - only the bond my arms held was broken; one of them lay across Damon's bare chest peacefully whilst the other tucked itself neatly at the small of his back.

I smiled at nothing in particular; the feeling coating my heart at this very moment was undecribable - euphoric. One of his games began caressing the smooth skin of my back, causing me to snuggle further into him. The warmth of his body against mune was so inviting... And upon that thought his lips touched the top of my head.

"Good morning, princess," was Damon's midnight rose tone.

"Mhmm," I said in some sort of a reply and puckered my lips before unthinkingly kissing the piece of his skin of which was closest to me.

In all honesty, for a long time I thought the moment Damon and I kissed would've meant nothing more than a casual lip-lock to him. But I should've known that kisses were not all that Damon wanted from me. I was eternally grateful that he hadn't taken any sort of advantage of me last night also. Although, in the very rear of my mind I knew that anything Damon would've asked of me I would have only too willingly complied. I never thought I'd be in this position I was now, especially with the womanizing, sweet-talking Damon Salvatore... But I had to give it to him - he knew how to push every-body's buttons; most obviously mine. A moment later, a frown formed across my features and i sluggishly opened my eyes.

"We should get up - we can't stay in here all day," yes, I did say those words but I made no attempt of moving or trying to make myself sound believable.

A vibration from the centre of his chest hummed mildly against my own as a light chuckle passed his no doubt smiling lips.

Hmm... I could disagree with you quite easily there, was Damon's casual reply of which made me smile.

I propped myself up on my elbows and rose my eyes to meet his of which not at all ot my surprise were staring right back at me. I rolled them.

"As much as I'd _love_to stay in bed with you this entire day I can't for we have more important things to do... I trailed off, wishing I'd never said anything but easily covered up the sudden lump in my throat with the action of releasing myself from his hold and climbing out of the bed.

I'd already sprayed on some deodrant and flipped on a t-shirt before Damon responded to me.

"Oh, things like Stefan you mean?" Somehow the usual cockiness within his tone had ran a little dry and his sentence was nothing more than words floating around in the air.

I swallowed.

"Yes, things like Stefan," I said carefully before looking towards him and then adding "He _is _missing after all," I hadn't wanted Damon to feel as though I regretted anything from last night; that night had been one of the most amazing ones of my life but he still had to understand that I still cared a fair amount for and loved his younger brother, too; it was a hard thing to do, but I would give anything for him to be understanding in that department at least.

I turned away from him slightly picking up my hair brush. Seconds later I felt Damon's sigh from across the room and at first wondered how that were possible but then in turning, I realsied that he had been behind me. Instead of speaking he merely planted a soft kiss on my shoulder brother bending over and picking up his shirt.

"You're right.. I should go and see where he is. He's been gone a while now; let's just hope the bunnies haven't go their revenge," he half-joked. I say half-joked because his heart wasn't really in it.

I frowned.

"Damon..." I started but already before I'd even begun speaking I was half way to admitting defeat anyway.

Amazingly, his shirt was already on and buttoned up to the exception of the two buttons from the top of which were rarely if ever done up anyway. He shook his head firmly.

"Elena, Stefan's my little brother. And what kind of a big brother would I be if I didn't check up on him?" Damon quizzed, his beautiful ocean orbs locking with my own.

However, his statement didn't sway me nor the frown from my lips.

"I just.. I don't want you thinking you have to do this for me. Because, Damon, you don't have to. I'm just genuinely worried for him," I said quietly as my left hand began softly stroking my right elbow.

Damon seemed to be watching me for a few seconds as if he'd only really seen me then. If I hadn't known how deeply Damon felt for me I would have deemed his behaviour as peculiar. The Damon-smile I had always favoured brought life to both his lips (and eyes this time) as he reached out, taking my left hand in his own and then speaking.

"Elena, I am doing this because I _want _to. Whether you are part of the reason or whether you're not. So please don't feel as if you're forcing me into anything because you never have and I know you never would," Damon's voice was like music to my eyes; so perfect and beautiful.

Damon leant closer and placed a single kiss upon my forehead and with a final look broke our linked fingers and turned to walk away. Just as he were about to disappear from sight I heard a voice call out his name. Mine. He was still for a second or two before turning and glancing towards me. That smile was once again, dominant.

"I know, Elena. I know..." And with that Damon departed from me and my bedroom but never from my heart.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: I hope you guys liked that and it wasn't too messy in any areas. Any mistakes I am deeply sorry for this chapter was written upon scraps of paper I'd gotten hold of in the not very many moments of my spare time. Anywho, review for me? ;)

Jackie xxx


	28. 27: Play With Fire, You Get Burnt

**A/N: So my mum finally gave birth to her little boy on Monday and aswell as having a rough week being sick and then having a new baby and what not things have been a little slow on the creative writing developing front although I've managed to combine together another chapter for you. :) At the moment, I'm reading 'The Host' and am about half way; I totally recommend it. ^^ Anywho, inspiration for this chapter came from reading that and a random shuffle of my phone's playlist. Read, review and of course enjoy. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: Play With Fire, You Get Burnt.

**EPOV**

I missed him already. That much was a definite certainty within the depths of my mind. But as far as missing Damon went, the first few minutes of our separation was the worst. Or at least that was what I'd thought for the majority of the day anyway. I tried to figure out what exactly have strengthened the already obvious bond between Damon and I; I guessed that somewhere along the lines of allowing him to drink from me and then intensely making out with him were a great deal of the doing if not all of it. It was probably safe to say now that Stefan and I were officially broken up. I mean, I wasn't one to make a habit out of cheating on boyfriends with their elder brother, no matter how attractive that brother may be. (And any idiot knew Damon was insanely attractive even at the worst of times.) Despite Damon being an exception to the rule in many things being unfaithful towards ones boyfriend was something I did _not _see as tolerable. Something inside of me was retorting, telling me to stop being so self righteous but at that second I chose to ignore it.

However, my newly evoked need for Damon was temporarily put on hold as I had other immediate duties to be fulfilled. I felt a fairly violent tremor shake my body and my arms coiled a tight guard over my front. Eyeing the window Damon had previously climbed out of I quickly hurried over to it; I seized the handle of the object before slamming it firmly shut. And it did slam with a very audible _bang_. It came to my attention that it hadn't been this cold in... Well off the top of my head I couldn't remember when. It seemed strange that just days ago, maybe a week give or take that school had been a no-go because of the radiating heat. I was glad in so many ways that it was mid-term break though, all of this would've been far too much to handle if I had my attendance and the tedious task of homework to worry about.

Having thought that, there was a part of me, a rather irrational part at that, but even so a part of me that yearned endlessly for the norm. Right now normal teenage problems seemed only too appealing as opposed to the surreal supernatural of which was overwhelming me at the moment. But did normal teenage girls fall for the man they love's brothers? Actually, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know the answer to the predicament. I would cross that bridge when I came to it. (Or rather when there was no other way of avoiding it.) Most likely the latter option.

Yes, at the moment I was ranting, complaining to my mind about everything and anything I had aimlessly floating round in there; but thinking back to reality, last night, for the first time since the graveyard nothing seemed to matter - absolutely none of it. Zilch. Damon made me feel safe and special in a way that nobody else had ever managed to. Not even Stefan, not quite any way. But being dependant upon anybody was not a good thing, especially if that person is Damon Salvatore. I'd learnt that, and although I wasn't likely to forget it anytime soon it didn't deter me from needing him to a great extent.

It was then that my stomach growled impatiently letting me know it requested nutrition and pronto at that. So with my train of thought broken I padded towards my cherry-wood dresser then clutched at the nearest piece of clothing to me. Jeans; good. I dragged on my pair of old blue jeans only bothering to glance into my fixed mirror to roughly align my messy brunette strands. And for that split second that I'd saw my reflexion in the mirror I honestly wondered how Damon could've took me serious at all. I let a soft chuckle escape my lips before shaking my head and making my way out of my room. I brought the door to a gentle hush behind my exiting presence before hurrying across the landing and downstairs. I continued swiftly onward when on the ground floor to my destination.

Finding the kitchen door closed I palmed my hands lightly on the wood pushing it slowly. The feel of the cool tiles against the bare soles of my feet were greeted my the fresh smell of a newly-scrubbed kitchen as well as a low gurgle in my abdomen. Now there was only one thing on my mind... I needed food. Within a second or two I was over at the fridge with the door already open and now peering into it's contents. Left-over roast chicken under a sheet of tin foil with surrounding plates of sausage rolls, celery, cucumber and carrot sticks dominated the left half of the middle section whilst the right contained various brightly-coloured boxes with the titles 'Jeremy', 'Elena' or 'Jenna' scrawled onto the front. (Mostly Jeremy; what a surprise that was.) After a minute or so of pulling out shelves and ducking to observe compartments I settled on the plate of miniature sausage rolls, the half-drank carton of orange juice and retrieved the butter. I tucked the juice carton underneath my arm and kicked the door shut trying not to disturb the mini sausages in their pastry.

Once they were all settled onto the lemony-smelling kitchen counter and the packet of crumpets had joined it turned my attention to the knife in my hand and I cut, tore, then pulled two round dotted pancake-like segments from the disfigured packaging before popping them into the toaster and pushed down the leaver. Anxious about waiting for the food to hurry and cook already I carefully placed the knife beside the yellow butter and peeled the cling film from the sausage roll plate. I picked one up and began nibbling. I was on my third sausage roll when the my crumpets popped up. I popped the remainder of the roll into my mouth and chewed whilst quickly picking the crumpets from the toaster slots and then patting them down onto the free space on the plate the rolls had taken habitat. Within no time the first dotted object had been buttered, it was upon mirroring the actions on the other that I heard a voice. I jumped, a little startled.

"Elena."

I cocked by head to the direction of his voice and smiled, still trying to get over the shock of sliced silence.

"Oh Jeremy, you scared me!" I said with a friendly chuckle.

But of course, he shrugged.

"Sorry," was his carefree response as he pushed himself from the frame of the kitchen door and was suddenly over by my side.

He snatched a sausage rolls and began crunching it in his mouth.

"Hey!" I said, nudging him as he rolled his eyes.

As I finished adding the fresh flavour to my crumpet he spoke again which a subject change.

"So what are you doing up so early? That is unless there's some place you need to go that I don't know about?" This was playful Jeremy, nothing to worry too much about. I preferred him like this.

I shrugged, the lid on the butter now as I tossed the knife the few inches into the sink.

"Nope. I'm just... Up early I guess," I murmured then rose a crumpet to my mouth and began eagerly eating "No reason," I finished my mouthful before I spoke again "And hey, when did you get in? I didn't think you were home last night..." I trailed off.

Last night, last night... The night Damon and I kissed for the first time, the night we shared a bed together, the night I... I finished off the first selection of food fast and swallowed another sausage roll down with it. My stomach still ached from early-morning hunger. Jeremy laughed quietly.

"Nope, I was. Though I came in a little later than I first thought I would; why do you ask?" Jeremy muttered, playing with his hands as his back lent onto the surface.

I concentrated on unscrewing the bottle of orange liquid and then the art of pouring it into a clean glass rather than voicing my reason for light interrogation. I passed off Jeremy's favourite response back at him, a shrug.

"Another no reason I guess... You're just normally loud enough for me to hear you when you come in; that's all," it was when the words had slipped out that I realised I couldn't take them back; that I realised I actually wanted to take them back.

I brought the glass to my lips and drunk, wishing Jeremy would take his now intrigued eyes off of me.

"Yeah, funny that..." And just as I thought he was going to add to that sentence he smiled and then turned away.

To say I was relieved was an under statement, however, my joy was short-lived. I exchanged my glass for the carton and butter before opening the fridge and putting them back into their rightful positions within it. It was only when I'd closed it again that Jeremy spoke again and I realised not only that he was looking at me but that he was at the door.

"Yes?" I asked, again, for the second time not wanting to hear an answer, but going ahead and aking anyway.

"Next time you have either of them round, Damon or Stefan, whichever one you're feeling like seeing that day please keep the noise down some of us actually want to go to sleep," Jeremy's face was set to grimace.

I stood there for a second or two, completely frozen but as he motioned away I called out to him. He ignored me like I knew he would.

_'Did you really expect him not to be okay about it?' _No, no I didn't.

Right now the emotion over-shadowing any other girl's features would be a mixture of guilt and shame over the scene of which had recently occurred but how could I feel shame and guilt over something I'd been wanting for so long? Sure, I hadn't wanted Jeremy to find out this way, but he needed to find out one way or another. But the mention of his name only made me miss him even more; I lent my weight back against the counter and sighed. If only Damon were here to wrap me in his arms. _If only. _

**

* * *

**

DPOV

"Whatever you want with me take it... Just _please _let my brother go," was the desperate plea of which awoke my senses.

"Oh my Stefan... Always the martyr. Always the saviour," a female voice chimed into the darkness.

_"Please..." _and there was the desperate plea once again, the amount of pain in that single word was enough to make my stomach turn; of course it was Stefan. Of course.

I groggily opened my eyes, a burning sensation scraping away at the tissue of my throat as I tried to find my voice. After a couple of attempts of trying I grasped it.

"Stefan..?" I managed a blink as I rose my head from the ground; I couldn't remember a time I'd felt so much agony. It felt as if I hadn't drank or slept in days and all I could see was darkness "Damn it Stefan, answer me!"

"Damon I-I'm sorry..." was my brother's feeble response.

My brows pulled together and I grimaced in annoyance.

"Sorry for what? What _the hell _is going on?" I demanded, or rather tried to, anyway.

A frustrated sigh, a woman's sigh answered me and I was immediately silent. And for what seemed like a long time I could only hear the low pants of my own breathing; it was at the second I tried to shuffle to a sitting position that a low hiss, no a strike... A strike of a match struck the eerie darkness, illuminating a hazy mist of darkness. I squinted into the dull light and after prolonged moments of doing this, finally my brain fully processed what was in front of me. Or rather, _who _was in front of me. I choked and she smiled, smiled the smile I'd once cherished but that same smile I now loathed. And that's what I focused the entirety of my remaining strength upon; how I _loathed _her.

"Katherine?" I started off slow.

This caught her off guard, her brows knitted together and a strange expression fell over her face; she probably hadn't expected me to pronounce her name so calmly. The element of surprise was all I had so I better use it.

"Yes, Damon?" Katherine asked the obvious question.

"Katherine..." This time I wasn't sure if her name was just that, a name or a question.

Stefan was silent now, I couldn't even hear him inhaling. A flicker of irritation itched over Katherine's perfect lips.

"What, Damon?"

"_Go to hell,_" I cursed.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: I couldn't resist... I just couldn't. :L I hope I got the quote right but even if I didn't what's a tad of uniqueness going to hurt anybody? ;o Sorry Elena's POV is so long; got carried away and also apologies for any mistakes. As always keep reading and review. ^^

Jackie xxx


	29. 28: Drag Me To Hell

**A/N: Please don't kill me for this really REALLY late chappie guys. I've got my mock exams next week and had so much stuff happening ooc it really is unbelievable. :/ As a bonus for my lovely readers/followers/reviewers ect.. I shall try my hardest to get a second chapter to you pretty much as soon as this one has been completed. This chapter is a HUGE one for the dramatics and will feature the dreaded 'preface' of this story that I know all of you have been dying to have revealed to you. Did I enjoy writing this chapter? Yes, no? I'm a little undecided; you'll see why soon enough. But before I shut up and let you read a special mention needs to go out to ****Emma!****Thank you so so much for your extra long and extra detailed review! I'm finding it hard to resist writing a sequel now. :L Anywho; read, review and enjoy for me :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28: Drag Me To Hell.

**EPOV**

Everything after my encounter with Jeremy seemed to blur into one, long set of events. After a couple of hours and a prolonged shower I decided to feed my need for companionship... (I hadn't even Jeremy for company, not that I particularly wanted to speak to him right now - but at least it was another human being around me; since when had I become so annoyingly needy?) There was a pang of something in my gut that was most definitely hunger but not necessarily for food. And I would've had more time to ponder upon that thought, but a knock downstairs broke my concentration. I blinked a couple of times before pushing myself from the bed; I padded from my bedroom and then down the stairs. Upon reaching the front door, I pulled it open with ease and an instant smile met my lips at the girl before me. Bonnie was smiling too, as we casually greeted one another.

"So, you can't possibly tell me that the only reason you called me over today was because you were lonely. Maybe that excuse would've worked if you didn't have a.. Uhm, connections with vampires and a witch as a best friend but right now, that's just not gonna cut it," Bonnie stated rather than asked.

_Well, I could, but you wouldn't believe me..._

I shrugged, unable to help a small frown from taking the shape of my lips.

"I.. I guess I'm worried Bonnie. And, I think I need your help," I replied, holding her gaze.

Bonnie continued to watch me for a long moment then nodded. I knew even before she said it that she had guessed.

"It's the Salvatores... Isn't it?" she said, quietly.

I answered her with a nod but then decided to reinforce my action with words.

"It's the Salvatores.."

Bonnie let out a heavy breath of air but not before continuing and making a face.

"What do you need me to do?"

**

* * *

**

DPOV

I blacked out soon after that; no doubt she swiped her dainty but dangerous hand across my face - but the pain was beyond worth it. I spat blood onto the ground beside me before raising my eyes towards Katherine. She was sitting now, and my eyes had adjusted a great deal - everything was just that little bit more visible. She spoke without even looking up at that moment.

"Glad you could finally rejoin us, Damon. Maybe you could give slightly smarter answers than your younger brother," she mused and Stefan made a sound "Something to say, Stefan?"

I heard a scrape of what sounded like metal on metal and then my brother's voice.

"You don't really think _he _is going to give you what you want, do you? Hell, I don't want you and the only thing Damon wants is what I do and since I'd rather die than be by your side Damon won't comply," Stefan said.

"I resent that comment," I muttered.

Katherine rose her dark eyebrows at him and then looked down to her hands, inspecting her nails.

"Well, I agree with you about Damon wanting everything you want. In fact.." A devilish smile licked Katherine's lips and her dark eyes brightened, like an excited child on Christmas morning as she added "Did your elder brother inform you of his and your girlfriend's little.. fumble in the graveyard a few days ago?" Katherine giggled.

"I- What?"

I was suddenly quiet then; how could Katherine have known.. No one had saw us, I was sure of it. Or, according to my knowledge anyway.

"Damon..." Stefan started.

And at any other time or if I were in any other mood I would thrive in gloating about Elena and I and then describe in detail every touch, every breathless moan of which had escaped both mine and Elena's lips... But my brother had suffered enough pain as it was.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Stefan for, what Elena and I did - the angst that it's going to cause you," I paused, ignoring Stefan's question of what they'd done with one another, I knew telling him would just make matters a whole lot worse "But I'm not sorry for doing it," I finished evenly.

And the moment I was sure Stefan would erupt into a fit of rage and throw endless punches of anger onto my being that Katherine rose her hand sharply.

"Enough of this Elena Gilbert nonesense now!" Her tone was that careful, calculated mix of seriousness and danger that even I, Damon Salvatore was silent.

Katherine arose grandly to her feet, looking over the both of us as each of her perfect arms angled at her hips.

"Now, I have a proposition for you, Damon... And I shall make it known to you, Stefan too being as you may find new light in my words."

"Not likely," Stefan spat.

"Silence!" Katherine cautioned, the vivid highlight of veins now dominant upon her enchanting face. (I had to admit, even as an evil vampire slut, Katherine was still had a face of an angle, although she far from possessed the soul of one; that title was left to Elena.) "Now, either you, Damon and you, Stefan return to me and be by my side for eternity or Elena and everyone else in this pathetic little town perish. Comprende?"

I needed no thinking time for Katherine's offer and as it seemed, neither did Stefan; we both chorused "Never."

Katherine smiled a long, sadistic, beautiful smile which was indeed frightening and then spoke.

"I see... Well gentlemen, congratulations; her blood is now upon your hands."

And then she was gone.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"Are you sure you want to do this, Elena? This doesn't feel good; not good at all actually. I'm getting that feeling - the aura of darkness, I can sense it... I really don't think we should be breaching the safe zone," Bonnie said quietly as she hesitated at the brink of an invisible line that only she could see.

I looked at the looming forest and then back at Bonnie.

"This is Damon and Stefan, Bonnie. What if they're in there and in trouble?" I dreaded the mere thought of it.

Bonnie made a face, she seemed to be struggling both with my wishes and my safety.

"Elena... They're vampires; I'm sure they'll be fine," she said, trying her best to convince me to go back; but I wasn't having any of it.

"Look, Bonnie. I know you're concerned with my safety and well-being but since when was there a 'safe-zone' in Mystic Falls?" I paused for a moment "I _need _to do this Bonnie. They're in trouble. I know it. And if you won't come with me then... Then I'll just have to go on my own," I finished before inhaling deeply and crossing the non-visible perimeter; I began walking and didn't stop even to look behind me.

I could sense Bonnie mentally fighting with herself until she finally, verbally gave up as well as physically.

"Alright, Elena! If you're going to be stupid, I'm not letting you do it alone," she replied, shuffling her feet to catch up with me.

_"Damn those Salvatores," _I heard her mutter which surprisingly made me smile; i glanced across at her and spoke.

"To hell and back," I agreed, and we laughed.

***

A cold sweat ran over my skin; had it really been this dark? In the corner of my eyes I saw something move, or someone... I took a few steps back and bumped against something; I instantly turned, my heart pumping but then slowly regained some sort of control as I realised it was Bonnie.

"God, Bonnie you scared me. Don't ever do that again," I whispered, my eyes scanning the surrounding woods.

She frowned, her features adopting a look of confusion.

"Do what, Elena? I've been by your side this entire time," she replied, her tone matching her face.

It was at that very moment I heard a call... It was him. _Him! _My oak brown orbs began to glow with a mixture of hope and relief as I turned to Bonnie.

"It's them... Damon and Stefan! Come on Bonnie, I heard them; they're over there!" I said, my voice (and feet) starting to run away with me.

Bonnie shook her head, holding out her right hand, as if in a warning.

"Elena, there was no sound. What are you talking about? Elena! Come back. _Damn it Elena!"_

I tore my eyes away from my best friend and started to run, run as fast and as long as I could manage, before coming to a complete halt at what seemed like exactly the same spot I'd left Bonnie. A cold chill ran down my spine that seemed to extend through my entire body; it was pitch black now - not a single light in sight. Where was Bonnie?

"B-Bonnie..? _BONNIE!" _I called, or rather attempted to any way - but deep down I knew she was nowhere to be found.

Something hit me then and all of my senses shut down almost instantly; everything was black.

***

I yanked relentlessly at the iron hands that held me back, my wrists had become chaffen and my fingers were sore and red with blood. Pain didn't affect me anymore; I flexed my bony fingers, watching my tendons whitened under the thin membrane of skin above them. I _needed _to find him. I squinted through the think cloud of mist that clouded my vision, where'd he gone? My eyes were restless and my throat ached from the endless pleas I'd scratched from my voice box. Somehow, I still found the strength to call and struggle.

"Stefan… Stefan? Oh, god, Stefan. Stefan? Where are you?" I called, but it was more like a whisper for the amount of voice behind it.

A minute or two past and my eyes began to weaken and tire as the last fire of hope inside of me began to burn out. Then, out of nowhere, came my answer.

"Elena..?"

I wasn't sure whether it was a statement or a question, but I'd take it either way. However, the voice that replied was not that of Stefan, but of Damon Salvatore. I breathed in, ignoring the burning sensation in my chest and windpipe.

"Damon? Are you… Where-where," and then it dawned on me, I wasn't alone; the flame inside of me re-lit. I smiled, for the first time in what seemed like days, I smiled. "Damon? Where? Oh, oh! Damon!" I started, pulling harder at the handcuffs and chains.

"Shush, Elena," Damon hushed, "Come here, I'm here," was the ghostly whisper of Damon's response.

My eyes scrunched together as I searched for his figure in the misty darkness.

"But, how can I? When, I can't see yo-"- I was interrupted by his sudden voice once again.

"You don't need to _see _me Elena… Feel" Damon's voice was, strangely vulnerable.

For a few moments, I was unsure what he meant, again, I tried for the chains.

"I can't. Damon, I'm bound, I…" There it was again, another interruption, although, the tone of his voice sounded different, like I could hear him smiling as he said it.

"But, would you, Elena… If you could.. would you..." He stopped abruptly, as if someone'd pressed the pause button at the epic part of a film.

I frowned, perplexed as to why he didn't go on.

"Would I, what Damon? Damon-" Out of nowhere, a bone-chilling laugh screamed down my spine and a loud clatter of broken glass echoed around the darkness.

"Yes, Damon. Why not tell us **all** what you mean."

I couldn't continue, I couldn't even breathe. The new voice was not one I recognised, but somehow I knew it couldn't be any other – it was her all along. An explosion of white light blinded my eyes and I could see it now… I saw _everything_. The first thing that registered to my mortal mind was Stefan, he was here now. Or, maybe he had been all along? His usually royal posture was dull and slouched, his head bowed in an unnatural position and his clothes were tear ridden, filthy and bloodstained. Granite hands gripped my gut, twisting and knotting themselves inside of me; I felt physically ill. I tore my gaze away from him, taking in all I knew she wanted me to. In almost no time at all, I caught Damon's eye. The arrogance and playfulness had vanished from his eyes and had been replaced with a lonely boy who was utterly defenceless to the very scene that beheld his eyes. My expression must have been an echo of his, for his lips pulled up into a friendly gesture; his smile told me it'd be okay, but his eyes reflected the torment within his soul. The will was slowly draining from his being, his state was only a fraction milder than Stefan's. I shook my head, my soul pleading with his not to give up; he was stronger than Stefan, he could make it… _We_ could make it.

"_Elena…" _I thought I heard him murmur, before I could respond, his head wavered and flopped in on himself.

'_No. _No… _No.'_ my brain begged. Alas, I knew it was too late. Preparing myself for the final chapter of my life, I nodded. She laughed again, this time though – it ripped my heart in half. My eyes arose from the floor, slowly but surely moving upwards; it was then I saw her. For the first, and almost certainly last time.

"_Katherine." _

_

* * *

_

Authors note: First off...Please, please don't hate me for killing Damon and Stefan. Put it like this, readers; could I really have around 13 more chapters with the both of them dead? Make sure to review for me with ideas and your views on this chapter (which hopefully aren't too mean.) P.s. I shall get the next chapter to you as soon as possible. Adios. :)

Jackie xxx


	30. 29: What I Do For Love Pt 2

**A/N: Yeah, so I was supposed to get this to you as soon as possible and I'm afraid this was as soon as possible. :/ Mock exams are frustrating things you know. :B Inspiration from this chapter has come from my I guess you could say need for Elena to not be such a blind bitch in regards to her feelings for Damon. :L Sorry to be blunt. xD But anywho, thank you so much for all of your reviews; they're really very much appriciated. Notes on this chapter? It's pretty straight forward I guess, just read away and review and enjoy this added segment of the story. :) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29: What I Do For Love Pt. 2

****

**EPOV**

"You, you killed them. You killed them! The both of them. You murdering BITCH!" I rasped, my eyes wide with anger as vengeance boiled within my veins.

Katherine looked completely unfazed by my obviously strong emotions and merely shrugged.

"Oh do stop being so meleodramatic Elena," she paused only to stalk closer to me, red veins highlighting all over her face, the one of which in any other sense was identical to mine "They're not dead. Well, not yet at least; Damon's barely conscious and Stefan... Oh why waste time talking of Stefan when we all know the brother you really want is Damon. I don't blame you though, he is quite a catch isn't he? Although, I've always found Stefan much sweeter and self sacrificing than Damon. Damon's fairly selfish isn't he?" she giggled.

And with that I tried with all my might to break free from the chains holding me back but only succeeded in slicing a fine cut half way across my wrist; I flinched back, wincing in the burst of pain throbbing from my arm.

"Damon is _not _selfish! He's anything but selfish!" I hissed.

Katherine scowled, flicking her long pink tongue across her lips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elena for now I can smell your fresh human blood more than ever and I'm feeling incredibly hungry," she mused, grinned with sheer sadistic pleasure "And it seems you have no Salvatore brother to help you now," she was flashing around the room now and my eyes darted from side to side trying to keep up with her disappearing and re appearing visage; I gasped as she appeared directly in front of me, a look of the darkest sinister I'd never experienced before in my life dominant within those brown, brown eyes "How does it feel to know you were the death of the two men you love Elena? Does it hurt?"

And although the pain was indeed getting worse I ignored her and continued in yanking at the binds.

"Now now Elena, where are your manners? I asked you a question," Katherine started of slowly and then added "Elena, don't ignore me and look at me."

I was silent, determined not to think the thoughts that she so desperately wanted me to. I would not allow my mind to plagued with such images, sounds of the two men I loved with everything inside of me, not of them suffering truly unbearable pain. But they were silent now, no noise whatsoever; that's what scared me more than anything. It was then that I felt a hand visciously snap my head up to face her. No, not her. To face them... My eyes once again fell upon Stefan's bloody, battered physique. He wasn't moving; I closed my eyes refusing to look at _him. _I couldn't, not Damon... Anyone but Damon! My lids involuntarily opened and it was then I lost myself.

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" _I screamed, my soul, my body incomplete and utter agony as tears slid down my face; eyes stinging from the excruciating feeling I was being forced to undergo.

Katherine stopped, dead and glared down at me; I was too deep into despair to notice how odd this was.

"Why am I doing this to you? You stupid, _stupid little girl. _I'm doing this because they want you. And they'd die for love. Your love, just as they had both once died for mine," Katherine's voice had lost it's composed surface but what lied beneath it was something far more terrifying "So now it only seems fitting for you to watch them die just as I had to over a century ago.."

She was by Damon's side now. Katherine fisted his hair, forcing his head upwards and his eyes groggily opened, I saw him trying to focus on me, or at least that was what i thought he was doing, given I couldn't make out defined shapes due to the tears flooding my vision. Katherine rose a thick wooden stake into the air and I called out.

"Damon! Damon! _I LOVE YOU. I love you, I do!" _Because I needed him to hear it and I needed to say it.

"KATERINA PETROVA," a powerful voice of a woman I'd only ever heard once before shattered through the environment and Katherine paused mid-motion.

The stake slipped through her thin fingers and clattered onto the hard concrete floor; at first I thought this action had occurred because Katherine had voluntarily decided to stop murdering Damon but as she collapsed to the floor I realised something had indeed happened to her. I gulped loudly and slowly moved my eyes over to the front of the room of which now was bursting with light; I had to squint. I grinned with pure delight.

"Bonnie? Is that? Oh Bonnie! Bonnie, help me out of these chains and we need to get Damon and Stefan to-" I was cut of abruptly by the rise of her hand.

"I am not Bonnie, child. My name is Emily and I'm here to help you," the woman using Bonnie's mouth said simply.

I frowned, confused, naturally.

"Help me with what, Emily?" I questioned quietly.

"I will help you save the Salvatores," she said motioning over to me.

I gasped with happiness.

"What do i have to do? I'll do anything, anything!" I replied, quicker than the words would actually come out of my mouth.

Emily rose both of her hands and then placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, her eyes were warm.

"Calm down Elena and listen to me; we do not have much time, can you do that for me?"

I nodded without hesitation. She smiled and began to speak.

"This may seem hard to understand at first but what has happened, has happened and if I hadn't have interrupted then, well... I think we both know what would have happened," I nodded, wincing at the thought "However, in order to save the two men you love you must go back to where it all began.."

My eyebrows furrowed together and I spoke whilst she fiddled with my chains, letting me loose.

"Go back? Go back to where? Emily I don't understand."

"Child, what i mean to say is you must go back to the year 1864 and defeat Katherine, thus stopping her from turning the Salvatores into vampires. For if you do not then both Damon and Stefan will end this way and i know you don't want that to happen; take Bonnie with you for she could be of great use," the witch informed me as I stared at her with a completely open expression.

"Hold on, you want _me, _a human, to go back into time and defeat a vampire whose god knows how old?" I closed my eyes, trying to make sense of it all "This is insane... Totally insane."

"It maybe insane Elena but it is the only way; are you willing to do it? No matter what it takes even if you die trying?" Emily interrogated, her eyes scrutinizing me as she did so.

I nodded firmly; I'd do anything for them, anything. the sides of her lips quirked up and she turned slightly.

"Wait! How will i be able to convince them that a) I'm not Katherine, b) that Katherine's a psychotic bitch that will murder them over a century from then and c) that I'm from the future without them thinking I'm utterly insane?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot," she dug her hand into Bonnie's jean pocket and pulled out a vervain necklace; my vervain necklace.

I slapped a hand onto my bare chest and felt just that, bare skin. She tossed it to me and I caught it easily, my muscles aching a little from the sudden movement of them. I made the doe-eyed expression and she explained just how exactly it worked now she'd enchanted it whilst fixing it around my neck.

"Are you ready?" she said, checking that this was surely what I wanted to do.

"Yes.." i whispered, my eyes locked onto hers.

A second later she placed a hand onto mine and closed her eyes before re-opening them.

"One last thing before you go..." she paused, making sure she had my immediate attention and then added "I meant what I said, although you can save them both from death; your heart can only claim one. Ignoring this will result in this very situation, I'm sure. Now, good luck, Elena; I have faith in you!"

I felt the sides of my lips perk up into an attempted smile feeling a completely new feeling of euphoric joy; I wasn't useless. I was going to save Damon and Stefan so that they could live and not have to endure any amount of this evil vampire's vengeance. She knelt down onto the ground beside me and pulled out three candles, one red, one blue and one green as well as other herbs and substances.

"So you can do this? Anytime you want.. Just, go back in time?" I surprised myself and Emily by speaking.

She shook her head, leaving her spot in front of me and making her way over to Stefan and crouching beside him.

"No, events like this can only occur if the path taken by an important person will be a downfall. And since the repercussions of this.." Bonnie's body shuddered "No no, we can't even get into possibilities," she'd moved onto Damon now and seemed to be retrieving things from the both of them.

"Are they.. Dead?" I asked the dreaded question, not wanting an answer as she looked over to me.

"That's not important right now," I knew exactly what that sentence meant but refused to think about it.

"Is she..?"

"No. and that's why we need to hurry, I'm surprised she'd been out for this long."

I shivered, the feeling that Katherine could wake up any second frightening the hell out of me. After the candles had been lit and all of the ingredients had been planted into their correct positions I knew this was it and mentally prepared myself for the quest ahead of me. A beautiful mist filled with degrees of colours I'd never seen before began to float around me and I felt as though I was on air; every bone, tendon muscle in my body was perfect - cured. I grinned with sheer satisfaction.

"Thank you Emily!" I hear myself call as my dreamworld and reality submerged into one blurry line across my eyes; I shut them and allowed myself to trust in Bonnie's ancestor's magic; for wherever she was taking me it being heaven or hell i knew one thing was for certain that I'd see them there.

Damon and Stefan, the men I loved. And for that price I'd willingly pay with my life.

_

* * *

_

_Author's note: And so Elena begins upon her quest to save Damon and Stefan. This is where the 'small' sacrifices truly begin my readers. And just for the record, whose on Team Emily? :D Review? :B_

Jackie xxx


	31. 30: The Forgotten Gentlemen

**A/N: Truth be told, this chapter was pretty fun to write. I for one adore the 1864 women's fashion and think it's absolutely gorgeous and apparently Bonnie shares that feeling. ;D :L And since It's christmas soon I'll hopefully get another chapter to you by/or on christmas day and a small christmas present to you all. ^^ Thank you for supporting both me and this story so far; you guys are fab! Happy reading (and reviewing?) :P. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: The Forgotten Gentlemen.

**EPOV**

_Mystic Falls, 1864. (Present day)_

The fresh morning air bit at my nose and cheeks turning them white with a slight reddish hue. I grimaced slightly and raised a hand to my face then began rubbing my eyes. After a second or two I realized the ground beneath me was just that; ground. The wheezy, insecure feeling of not knowing where I was or how the hell I gotten there reminded me of the day I'd woken up in Damon's bed but I definitely wasn't in a bed – that was for sure.

'_Ah hell! This is never coming out,' a distant but familiar voice complained. _

My eyes flickered open and I allowed a soft yawn to escape my lips as my hands grasped something dry (hay?) beneath me. I scanned my eyes briefly around the surroundings until I came across Bonnie crouched a little away from me separated by a few metres or so of corn crops. So we were in the middle of nowhere in a corn field? Great. Well at least I wasn't alone. Whilst I was pondering the new environment and trying to get everything straight in my mind Bonnie was continuously getting frustrated with the small segments of corn scattered in her bouncy curls. I rolled my eyes and smiled, typical Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" I murmured quietly in an attempt to get her attention; it worked.

She turned a little and then grinned before crawling over to me and relaxing into the plentiful dry corn.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up; my head's spinning. How about yours?" she asked, stilling fiddling with her dark strands.

I shrugged, thinking about her question hard. Honestly I didn't feel all that exhausted; I felt as though I hadn't slept for hours, but I'd had worse nights.

"I'm okay I guess; just a little thirsty and tired," I shuffled against the bed of corn "So, why are we in a field any way?"

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up and she immediately stopped picking at her hair.

"Are you kidding me, Elena? Because if you are it's seriously not funny," Bonnie muttered and a look of perplexion met my features.

"Bonnie, I'm serious. Where are we, and why are we here? Would I joke about something like that?" I asked.

She frowned.

"Well, basically, I'm not quite sure why we're in a field but what I do know is that we're not in 2010 anymore. We're..." Bonnie paused and I prompted her "In 1864 on some sort of quest to save Stefan and Damon from dying or something," Bonnie said before looking about herself.

It was then that everything slowly started coming back to me and a frowned; how had I forgotten all of that?

"Well, okay. I guess we better get going then," I mused, pulling myself (and Bonnie) up from the floor.

"You're the boss," Bonnie grinned whilst flashing me a cheesy grin.

* * *

"You're not serious are you, Elena?"

"I recall you a few minutes ago saying that I was the boss. And, being that boss I say we're doing it."

She sighed dramatically and winced.

"You go first though, you're after all the heroine in all of this," Bonnie said, her eyes fixed upon the run-down building in front of us.

I rolled my eyes and leant my side against the wooden door, after a few nudges, kicks and the occasional curse the door finally gave way causing both of us to fall into the house; I quickly shut the door behind us. Bonnie, meanwhile was carefully inspecting the place, glancing around.

"Hey, what do you think this place is or was?"

I shrugged, making my way towards her in the dull darkness; it wasn't exactly bright in here, but then again I'd been in much darker places.

"I'm not sure Bonnie I-OUCH!" I complained as my shin came into contact with something hard and rectangular.

"Elena! Elena, what happened?" Bonnie squealed, shuffling over; I held my shin and indicated over to the thick curtains.

"Open that curtain so I can see what the hell I just tripped over," I instructed as she rushed over to do so.

With a little more light I was able to see the title of the box. 'Eedie & Bettie's Darling Delights' was the heavy printed label across the top.

"I'm guessing this was some sort of business but they got bankrupt or along those lines," I said, kneeling beside it as my hands unlocked the latches on each side.

"What's in it?" Came Bonnie's voice, now beside me.

Once the lid was opened my hand rummaged through it's contents, causing speckles of dust to begin to fly around everywhere causing Bonnie to cough a little. At last my fingers took grip of something white, I yanked it out and held it in front of me.

"What an earth..."

"It's," -cough- "a corset," -cough-.

I grimaced, stretching it out a little, examining whilst Bonnie hunted through the remainder of the box's contents and pulling some things out.

"Ohhh, I'm claiming this one! It's like pink and just so gorgeous!" Bonnie squealed and I rose my eyes at her and she rolled her own "Elena, we're in 1864 and if you listened in history class you would've picked up on the fact that all of the women wore corsets; and, you know, since we're fitting in with the crowd we're gonna need to blend."

Suddenly I felt incredibly stupid. I nodded dully. She grinned, liking the upper hand.

"See, where would you be without me?" she smirked and I smiled.

"Not about to wear this corset, that's for sure," I teased.

We began exploring the room we were in, coming into contact with all sorts of women's wear, perfumes and shoes and then eventually made it upstairs. Thankfully, myself and Bonnie were both pretty petite so we could pick and choose from just about anything in there.

"Hey, Bonnie. Can you just reach around and help me with these laces? I can't seem to tie them up completely?" I asked, fiddling with strings that were just refusing to tie.

I turned my eyes to the full-length mirror in front of me now, inspecting my reflection. We were both in the loft of the building and the sun had brightened up the room to almost precision. The shy-blue dress I'd found in one of the shop's boxes was puffy and touched the floor with Ivory trimmings around the edges. It came in magnificently at my waist making me look paper thin. I smiled; I could see exactly why women would want to wear corsets even if they were a pain. (Literally.) The top of the dress as low cut and was in a sort of triangular shape showing a small line in between the both of my breasts. It was neatly rounded off with an off-the-shoulder transparent material; it was pretty to say the least. Over all I assessed the dress to be modest without being prudent but with enough sex-appeal that I looked young. I also noticed Bonnie's reflection; she was wearing a baby pink floor-length that neatly buttoned up at the front with a white shawl across her tiny shoulders. Somehow amongst the clothes she'd managed to find a perfectly matching bonnet of which rested on top of her lucscious curls.

"All done!" she grinned up at me and her eyes trailed over to the mirror as she met my eyes knowingly "Ah, I get it. You're going to find the both of them and using your beauty and charm lure them back to your lare?" she said, brows wagging.

I laughed, nudging her and shaking my head.

"Although that does sound like a plan, no. Firstly, I'm going to try and find a way of feeding us both," I replied looking away from the mirror and walking towards the window.

Bonnie stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

"Right, okay. And whilst you do that what exactly am I going to do?" she murmured.

I ran my fingers through my long brunette locks and answered her.

"You're going to go to the Salvatore mansion and convince them to allow you to stay there. And before you start with the whole 'why can't you do it' - Katherine is there and since we're indentical, that's not going to go down too well," I finished, satisfied with the plan I had formulated.

"How am I supposed to be able to do that? I suck at lying Elena; you know that. And where are you going to be staying? I'm not jsut leaving you in this abandoned building all on your own," Bonnie said, frowning.

I turned to her and sighed.

"Bonnie, please can you do this for me? I don't see any other way we're going to be able to save their lives. All I'm asking is that you try and get as many details on the Salvatores and Katherine as possible because I'm not sure how much time we have; hell, Katherine may have even turned them already; I just.. I just can't risk losing them. Not again," I looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

In the corner of my eye though, I saw Bonnie's entire expression soften as she moved over to me.

"Elena, they don't even know who you are... Are you sure this is how we have to do it?" Bonnie whispered.

I nodded, finally meeting her line of vision.

"I'm sure," I said firmly and she nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to give it a try and let's hope for all of our sakes that Giuseppe Salvatore isn't the asshole Damon and Stefan made him out to be," Bonnie joked and even Elena cracked a smile as Bonnie left her and headed towards the door.

"Good luck, Bonnie," I called.

She turned back to me giving her best wishes and then disappeared.

After she'd gone I busied myself in hunting through draws and boxes until everything had either been opened and scavenged through or noticed and set aside for later. I guess we were lucky that we'd come across this abandoned building and hopefully we could managed to remain undetected for as long as was possible. Or at least until the towns people began to get suspiscious of having two identical-looking women wandering around the village any way. Emily unfortunately hadn't given me any pointers on how to overcome that particular issue. Emily... She was here, in Mystic Falls most likely right now either conversing with Katherine, Bonnie or maybe even... Them. I couldn't allow myself to think of their names - I had to suppress my dying need to see them, even if it were merely a glimpse. Just them being alive and well would be enough for me.

I glanced over to the window; it was getting dark now and the sun was pretty close to setting; there was a dull ache of hunger in my stomach that I'd been putting off all day but I knew i wouldnt' be able to for much longer. So, upon that thought i grabbed the small bag of coins (of which some kind person had helpfully left me) and tied the bag onto my left wrist. All I had to do was get out of this building, walk over towards the nearest food shop, purchase some of the said food and then make my way back again without being seen. It couldn't be that hard, surely to goodness. With that positive feeling in mind I shuffled out of the room and down the creaky stairwell. I couldn't get the stench of stale dust out of my nostrils so I squirted myself with a colourful perfume and exited.

I wasn't as chilly as it had been earlier that day and I found my decision wise of not wearing anything to cover my shoulders and arms. Although, this corset was seriously chaffing my sides. Suddenly I wished I was back in the confines of my home, (that of course, according to the date hadn't been thought about being built yet) snuggled into a toasty sweater. But I knew that wish of mine was far from coming true; I had a mission right now that I desperately needed to fulfill. It didn't really take me very long at all to get to the bakery and to my delight the only citizens I had encountered was a small boy carrying a satchel too interested in kicking stones to pay much attention to me and an old man hobbling his way home. But actually going into a shop would be the big test.

I palmed my hands carefully upon the door, mentally cursing the bell above it as it announced to the entire building of my arrival. I wandered down an aisle, keeping my head down and avoiding any unnecessary contact whatsoever with anyone who may be in there. My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it in my ears as I picked up various buns and loafs examining the texture. Honestly, I just wanted something not too expensive and what would feed me for a while. I was basically alone in here with an exception to a young mother, her two children, a fair-haired man and an elderly couple huddling together deciding on what icing they wanted on their buns. I gripped my two loafs of bread a little tighter than was needed and heisitantly joined the line behind the tall blonde man whilst the couple continued their conversation in hushed voices a little away from the counter.

I wasn't cut out for the FBI; I knew that for certain right now. It wasn't long until the woman and her children were gone and I was second to be served. The same chime of which echoed above my head once again sounded as no doubt another person walked through the door. Luckily I was now at the front of the que and as ready as I'd ever be to pay for this and get the hell out of here. The wrinkled man smiled warmly at me and I exchanged the greeting as he examined the bread.

"Ahh, that'll be two dollars my dear," the graying man said quietly and I began fiddling with the small bag tied to my wrist; I pulled out a couple of coins and as I lent my hand onto the counter another hand touched mine; causing a familiar jolt of electricity to shoot through my entire body.

I couldn't, but I did - I knew that hand. And a moment later my worst fears were confirmed as the baker took in the man beside me; i dare not look even a fraction away from my front.

"Master Salvatore I... What an honour, sir," he stuttered.

"Good evening Ken. You are not really planning to charge this enchanting young woman for a measly loaf of bread now are you?" was that smooth, composed voice of _him. _

His hand was still on mine, I couldn't move it; I was frozen to the spot.

"Well, I..."

He laughed and finally removed his hand from mine and tossed Ken a couple of coins, Ken caught then hurriedly. This was my cue to speak, so saying as little as possible, but nevertheless, enough to be polite I said a simple 'thank you' and moved past him, carefully avoiding eye contact. I wasn't sure how I made it out of the shop without him saying anything else to me, but that I did. However, my luck soon ran out the second I stepped out. A cool hand touched my arm and forced me back half a step as I unthinkingly turned to him. His eyes widened considerably as he took in my features, realising exactly who I looked like - no doubt. God, I was stupid.

"I'm not her," I said, without thinking.

He smiled an unusual sort of smile, but a friendly one to say the least. (Maybe it only seemed strange because the Damon I knew didn't normally smile just for the sake of it.)

"You're not who?" he asked.

"The woman you think I am.." Deciding I'd already said enough I took advantage of his slightly loosened hold and began moving away from him.

He called after me and started moving before I halted; he caught up with me and did something so strange even I was speechless for a few seconds. His hands enveloped over mine and his thumbs slowly caressed my knuckles. I'd always loved the way Damon's hand felt. I raised my eyes upwards and was soon captured my his own ocean orbs. My heart was pounding and my head was spinning but I needed to leave and I needed to now.

"I must go... I. Don't speak a word of this to your brother; or anyone in fact. That you've seen me," I insisted before breaking our locked hands and grabbing my dress.

I heard footsteps. He was persistent, wasn't he? I found myself turning to him once again and speaking in just above a whisper.

"Please, Damon... Let me go," the sound of me saying his name seemed to do something to him resulting in him ending his pursuit.

I held those beautiful blue eyes for a moment longer before disappearing into the night.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: So, the girls have been in 1864 for just a few hours and already Elena has encountered one of the two people she hoped she wouldn't. Do you think Damon will believe she's not Katherine as will Stefan or is Elena going to get a lot more than she bargained for? o: Your theories on that and this chapter will be interesting. :P Anywho, review for me? :)

Jackie xxx


	32. 31: The Other Brother

**A/N: So, right now I should be revising for my maths exam... BUT I did promise you you'd be receiving a Christmas present in the only way towards you, my faithful readers I know how; through the likes of fanfiction. ^^ And that's what I'm doing :P So, since I missed a week or two on the updating front this is the first half of my present I'm giving to you and the other shall be received on either Christmas eve or Christmas day. :) HAPPY CHRISTMAS! :B Review...?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31: The Other Brother.

**EPOV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! This was definitely _not _supposed to happen. I had both of the loaves tucked underneath my arm as I continued to pace towards the abandoned building I'd taken up habitat. So much for having a quick, no problem trip to obtain some dinner. But then again when had anything in my life ever been as straight forward as that? Nothing, that was for sure. And it didn't help that this entire situation was completely and utterly absurd in the first place. I mean, honestly? I'd travelled back in time in order to save the two brothers I loved from the vampire girl they were both currently in love with? I was kidding myself if I thought I could get them to believe a word I said. Something jolted inside of me and I frowned, knowing I couldn't just give up on them; I'd just have to keep trying.

I was inside now and hastily made my way up to the loft. After lighting a candle or two and stripping down to my under garments (getting rid of that dreaded corset was the first thing on my mind) I could finally breathe again. Nibbling on a slice of bread I curled up onto the mattress and snuggled into the sheet of fabric above me. This wasn't exactly the most practical way of living, but I knew what I'd sacrificed and that this mission wouldn't all be moonlight and roses. Upon finishing the piece of bread I lent towards the side of the mattress and blew out the candle. I fell asleep to the sound of my own breathing and the crisp smell of a burnt-out flame.

* * *

"Elena..."

I was curled into a tight little ball on top of the mattress beneath me, which given the circumstances was pretty comfortable with my eyes closed and my breathing pattern steady. I sighed into the pillow, making a face in my sleep. I felt something, a dull sensation gripping hold of one of my arms. It shook me gently and spoke out my name. I didn't want to get up yet; I only wanted a few more minutes at least.

"Elena, come _onn_," the voice was a little louder now, but I was still able to find it unimportant.

"Two more minutes Bonnie, please," I muttered, a part of me wondering how my mouth knew who she was before my head did.

The moment I spoke the pressure on my arm easened and I opened one of my eyes dreamily, wondering why. The second I did, I realised my mistake.

"Oh, yes. Okay Elena. I'll let you have two more minutes in bed, and by that time Stefan's going to be here; I'm sure he'd be far more likely to believe you if you were barely awake, in your underwear and unshowered now wouldn't he," Bonnie said sarcastically and folded her arms across her chest.

I didn't think at that moment I'd ever gotten up that fast. I tore the blanket from my body and srang to my feet, arms flaylling uttering words that sounded like 'Stefan. Here. Coming here. Now?' amongst various curses as I tried to find clothes. I heard Bonnie laugh as she shook her head.

"This _is not _funny Bonnie," I said lowly.

"No, Elena. It really is; but you know I'm going to but my humour aside for a second and help you," Bonnie said before walking over to the corner of the room; I watched her curiously as she picked up a bucket and then handed it to me.

I peeped inside of it. It was gray, filled with steaming water almost to the brim with a rather large sponge in it. My eyes left the bucket and I raised them towards Bonnie whilst handing it back to her.

"Uh-oh. Oh no way. I am _not _having a freaking sponge bath. We might be in 1864 and I might be homeless squatting above a damn abandoned shop but I profoundly refuse to reach the low standards of having a bath using bucket water and a sponge."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"God, Elena; did anyone ever tell you how melodramatic you were?" she muttered before thrusting the bucket towards me. "Take it, use it and be grateful I could escape from the mansion with this without being noticed."

I grunted something intelligible, took the bucket along with some fresh under garments and went into the next room to do the deed. After I'd gotten used to the fact this was my only means of any type of personal hygiene right now I suppose the sponge-washing wasn't that awful. (Was I, Elena Gilbert really admitting that? Whoa, my standards had really stooped.) After I had on my bare essentials (which unfortunately included a corset) I padded back into the loft-room I'd left Bonnie in and found her glancing out of the window.

"So how is it, living with the Salvatores in their gigantic mansion I mean?" I asked, actually intrigued.

Bonnie didn't look at me, but she answered.

"It's nice. I've never been so pampered in my entire life; I met Emily, it was strange, like we knew each other but neither of us wanted to say," Bonnie explained and I nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose that sort of makes sense," I commented.

"Mmm," she paused "I met Katherine. She truly is the spitting image of you; but cruel. Beautiful and cruel; I only glanced towards her, but it's obvious," She stopped again, as if wondering whether she should say anymore; meanwhile, I busied myself with pulling on a dress I was debating on wearing the day prior "I did encounter Stefan yesterday though. He's adorable," I could imagine her blushing slightly as she said that, "But, anyway, I have no idea how I managed it.. But I convinced him to come and meet me here today. I didn't see Damon though, and I did try - sorry."

Despite myself, I laughed and as an instant reaction Bonnie turned to me.

"What?"

"No, it's just... You were looking for Damon, right?"

"Yes..."

"And I wasn't looking for him. Actually, I was looking for anywhere to avoid seeing him; but I was starving and guess who decides to go to that same shop at exactly the _same _time as me?" I hardly believed it myself.

Bonnie's mouth fell into a perfect 'o' shape for a few seconds until she composed herself. Granted it was only a little, but still.

"Are you kidding me? _Elena._ What are you going to do? What if Damon told Stefan... Katherine even! God, that's the last thing we need," Bonnie complained, clearly freaking out.

"Relax, relax Bonnie. Yes, he saw me, hell, he even held my hands but I told him not to mention meeting me to anyone; and, and I don't think he will," I said quietly, my hands busy at the back of my dress.

Bonnie's arms were once again across her front as she stared openly at me.

"How can you know that, Elena? He doesn't know you, remember? He's is not the Damon you know, thank heavens. This is the Damon whose in love with some psychotic vampire temptress; not the Damon whose, well, in love with you..."

I winced at that. Damon had never told me he loved me. But pushing that aside a knock and then footsteps broke my train of thought.

"Miss Bonnie, Miss Bonnie are you in here?" The call of the younger Salvatore echoed around the building.

Her eyes widened and she was instantly behind me, sorting my outfit out, no doubt as I tried to make my face and hair look the least bit present able; I touched my vervain necklace and swallowed hard. I can do this, I can.

"Yes, Stefan, I'll be down in a moment," Bonnie answered, once she was satisfied with how I looked she whispered a parting sentence and hurried down the stairs.

I couldn't hear what Bonnie had said to Stefan or what he'd said back to her, but whatever it had been Stefan didn't delay in moving to the top floor. I found myself in the same place Bonnie had been only minutes previously and suddenly found the surroundings very rather interesting. He coughed, but I didn't look at him.

"Uhm... You must be Miss Gilbert. Miss Bonnie sent me but she didn't clarify why exactly but... It is a pleasure to meet you," Stefan's polite attire was obviously something he'd kept from 1864.

My heart skipped the moment he'd spoken to me; he had no idea who I was... _He didn't know me. _I choked back something and bit down on my bottom lip. Finally, I found my voice.

"Don't loiter at the foot of the door, you'll make me feel un host-like," I said, angling myself so he could see a small amount of it, but not enough to see what I looked like "Please come in... And it's a pleasure to meet you also, Stefan."

I heard the door shut and then heisitant steps walk towards me; when I knew he was only a mere metre or two away I decided it was either now or never to unveil myself; so I picked the now. I looked up, directly towards him and smiled.

"Bonnie brought you here today because it is very important that you are," I paused, only momentarily and then added "I'm going to save your life."

Stefan stared at me for a long moment; in fact, it was so prolonged I feared he'd lost his voice somewhere in between my words escaping my lips and his ears hearing them. But, finally, a heavy smile cracked across his lips and he crushed my body to his own. I wove my arms around his warm, welcoming torso instantly but was no doubt confused. He began stroking my hair; oh, how I'd missed this...

"Oh Miss Katherine, my love... You have already saved me; there is no need for you to do anything more but by allowing me to be by your side forever more and after that," Stefan's voice was enchanting and if it wasn't for the fact he was speaking out about Katherine I would've allowed myself to indulge in the deluded brother.

However, he was speaking about her. I immediately pulled away and Stefan frowned, brushing a strand or two from my face.

"What's wrong, darling? Did I say something to upset you?" he whispered "Don't worry, I'll prove how much I want you.." It was then Stefan's lips descending down to mine, catching them eagerly.

_Stefan still tasted the same. _The practical part of my mind switched off and my lips kissed him back for a few seconds before I realised what I was actually doing. I pulled away, gasping slightly and shook my head.

"What's wriong?" he repeated breathlessly.

"I'm not Katherine! I.. I'm Elena, Stefan. As I said, I'm here to save you," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

For the first time since he'd arrived it appeared he was actually listening to me now. Stefan inhaled before speaking as his hands dropped from my face.

"Save me from what?"

There was only one way to answer that question and I knew he wouldn't like it.

"Katherine," I said, evenly.

A second later, he did the most incredible thing. He laughed. He laughed again and then laughed some more. I cocked a single eyebrow at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Stefan. But I fail to see how saving your life from a blood-sucking vampire is funny," I said, un amused to say the least.

Stefan was quiet now and he shook his head as he began pacing the room.

"No, it's not. What funny is the fact a woman looking exactly like the one she says is going to murder me is telling me this and not even bothering to explain how you look identical to one another; do you really expect me to believe you?" Stefan challenged and I frowned.

I guess it was time to pull out the big guns. I trailed my fore finger over my necklace and closed my eyes slightly.

"I can't tell you... But I can show you," I mused.

Stefan stopped dead then and looked back to me the second my eyes flickered open again.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" he asked, curious.

"Do you see this necklace around my neck?" I held his eyes as I spoke.

He nodded and advanced closer.

"I want you to close your eyes and hold it in your palm; then you'll know everything you need to. I promise," I assured him.

Stefan was a little slow in reaching for it but the second his hand enveloped over the pendant I watched his lids snap shut and felt his body jolt. I touched my hand onto his shoulder in an attempt to steady him and as I did so he was completely still. I wasn't sure how long the process Stefan was undergoing right now would take but when it was over, I felt it as I knew Stefan did. His eyes re-opened slowly, as if trying to take it all in before he took a step back.

"What sort of trickery is this?" he demanded and before I could reply continued "I've never been to any of those places; I've never done any of that.. I've never even heard your name before. It's all lies!"

I was so afraid this would happen, but more afraid that I didn't have anymore proof. I reached a hand out to him.

"Stefan, please. You _have _to believe me. Everything you've just seen has been the complete and utter truth; please listen to me!" I almost begged.

Stefan shook his head from side to side, now at the door to the loft.

"I... I want you to leave me alone. I'm sorry Elena, Miss Gilbert; whoever you are but I can't stay... Goodbye," Stefan choked out before leaving hastily.

I watched the door for what seemed like a terribly long time before collapsing onto the mattress. I couldn't do it. I was useless. Stefan and Damon were dead because of me and now they were going to die all over again. My head fell into my hands as I cried and cried and didn't stop crying.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: N'awhh, poor Elena. And has Stefan always been so ignorant? Will Damon react the same way as Stefan when he learns the truth? Who knows. ^_^ doesn't hurt to type a review, does it? :P

Jackie xxx


	33. 32: Within Temptation

**A/N: Firstly, thank you so much for your reviews and PLEASE keep them coming. :) So okay; what occurs in this chapter was supposed to occur in the last chapter but when I checked how long it was I knew I needed atleast 1,000 words (or maybe more) to do the scene I'm planning so the harm in adding an extra seperate chapter..? I didn't see it. :B So here we are. :) The inspiration for this chapter came from the song Carnival Of Rust - Poets Of The Fall and I pretty much had it on endless repeat whilst writing the second half of the chapter. :L But anywho, hope you enjoy the other half of your Christmas present and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :P (Oh, and BTW: I've written a 'Forwood' one shot if any of you guys are a fan of that pairing and am planning on doing a Kafan/Delena split. :) Check them out if you want. :B) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32: Within Temptation.

**EPOV**

My eyes were as sore as I was sure they were red-raw. I knew I needed to be strong; surely I hadn't expected this to be easy, and truth be told I knew it definitely would be anything but that. So why had Stefan not believing me affected me to such a high degree? That I wasn't sure I knew the answer to. I guess it was mostly to do what Bonnie had said to me a while ago: _'He doesn't know you, remember?' _And although I knew she was speaking of Damon I couldn't help but recall the exact moment I'd realised Bonnie was right in saying that to me. He was standing at the door, polite, but he knew me as a stranger; nothing more and nothing less. That's what hurt the most. Not that Stefan didn't believe what I was saying; but because he didn't remember me or anything we'd shared together.

It was then my mind began counting possibilities and searching for a solution, no matter how whacked; I'd take any suggestion in the mood I was in - not caring how crazy. An image of a face passed across my memory then. _His face. _It was the day I'd woken up in his bedroom after he'd allegedly carried me home after my fainting experience. The day I'd found myself padding slowly down the Salvatore stairs, and began my aimless search of the seemingly un occupied boarding house. My session of snooping, however, didn't get very in depth whatsoever as I was soon greeted by Damon's voice. I'd never seen his face so cold; so emotionless. I'd never, ever been scared of Damon before in my entire life. And truth be told, when he'd glared at me with those piercing blue eyes and spoke in that icy tone that bled scarlet... I'd realised he was a vampire.

And that he was dangerous.

I sighed, batting my hands at my weeping eyes. This was utterly useless; crying didn't and certainly wasn't going to solve anything. Pointless. And despite feeling that way, I knew Bonnie would've scolded me at that comment. Thinking of Bonnie - where in the hell was she?

'Probably trying to clear up the mess you've made," my not-so-helpful inner voice moaned.

But no matter how low I was, I definitely wasn't going to start talking to myself. I might have gone back in time, be wearing a corset and have washed myself with a bucket and sponge... But talking to my own subconscious mind? Not likely. Upon that thought I knew I needed to pull myself together and at least find Bonnie so we could somehow attempt to make amends to this already horrible situation. We'd start with Damo-

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything; although, you don't seem as though you're having much fun doing what you are at the moment," A smooth murmur broke the dull silence.

I flinched and instinctively shot my gaze towards the source of the sound. I blinked a couple of times, my brain trying to register the very sight in front of me. There he was. Damon lent as casual as ever against the battered doorframe in an evening coat, dark slack trousers and matching colour boots; an amused expression was planted across his lips. _Same old Damon. _I would've smiled with glee if the emotion of shock hadn't been stronger than my sudden relief at how... Normal he was. A complete contradiction of Stefan - that was for sure. I cleared my throat.

"Damon? What are you doing here? How did you get in? How did you find me?" Well, okay, admittedly that was not my finest few seconds with words and I'd said each sentence in the opposite order, but I'd gotten my point across nonetheless.

He chuckled, but it was a strange sound.

"I could ask you exactly the same questions. Elena, is it?" Damon asked, a kinked brow in clear view.

I was momentarily gob-smacked, once again, but managed to compose myself enough to reply.

"Did you... _Follow me?_" I said, a little exasperated.

Damon smirked, shrugging slightly as he closed the door to the loft.

"Now now, don't say it with such repulse. I think you and I both know you wanted me to follow you," he said, moving further into the room.

My heart skipped a beat or two; I still couldn't seem to get over how differently both Damon and Stefan had reacted to seeing me. (Or meeting me, it depended on which way you looked at it.)

"Isn't there something you want to speak with me about?" He pressed, eyes scorching into me.

I gasped, pulling myself to a stand.

"Stefan..?"

He shook his head, once again amused, as if there was a silent joke that only he was in on.

"No... I just assumed, since you hold an exact resemblance of that of the woman Katherine Pierce and that you were so desperate to escape me last night that in reality..." He paused and tilted his head "It was the exact opposite."

I swallowed hard as my eyes measured his own, carefully. Damon had obviously always been this charming.

"Stefan was..." I started, but was soon dis-allowed to finish.

"Ah, Stefan," a gesture of his hand dismissed the very thought of his younger brother as he continued "I'm fond of that boy but it seems he doesn't know how to treat a lady of such beauty."

I blushed at that before, without any amount of hesitation at all, strode directly up to him. Damon's expression changed almost instantly - it was unreadable now as he studied me closely with those burning eyes.

"Touch my necklace," I hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but it had done and there wasn't much I could do about it now.

Damon's dark brows twitched together but he slowly reached out to do as commanded; he was a finger tip away from brushing skin with the object when my hand caught his own, his fingers clsoed around it instantly as we held each other's gaze solidly.

"What you're about to see is my past, but your future," I paused, but only momentarily "But, I guess technically speaking it's both of our past's since it's already happened... But-" I didn't have time to speak anymore as Damon's hand left my own and he was clutching almost delicately onto my necklace.

Damon's eyes shut just as Stefan's had done and amazingly I was seeing everything with him; I hadn't felt compelled to watch scenes of our time together unfold when Stefan had done as I commanded, but I wouldn't ponder over it. I couldn't; the impact of memories coupled with each scenario's own scent, sight and touch had my heart racing faster than I ever thought was possible. Several minutes later a flash of blinding white light cut through our joint collage of memories and my eyes flicked open, fast. Damon's, however, were already open. His hand was no longer at my neck but his eyes did not seem to have moved a single degree. I suddenly felt nervous; this causing me to erupt into a rambling of words.

"I know it seems like a lot to take in; believe me. But I'm honestly telling you the truth, every image, every word - It's all the truth. I've come back here to save you and I need you to-" My tongue was silenced immediately as Damon's forefinger pressed to my lips.

His gaze was content.

"You don't need to say anything; I believe you," Damon said, solemn.

And I wasn't sure what caused me to perform the action I performed next; all I knew was that I needed to make sure that this was real. That it was really Damon Salvatore in front of me, and the only way I could do that was to taste his lips on mine. And that was precisely what I did. I stood up on my tip toes and brushed my lips against his. I pulled back, suddenly wondering what it would feel like if Damon were to reject me - I wasn't sure if I could handle that. But before I could apologize for my rash action, Damon's lips caught my own. Time just seemed to speed up from then on. At first his hands were quite content on either side of my face as my arms easily wound around his neck. It seemed so remarkable, so right to have my body against his, _heartbeat to heartbeat, _as our lips continued to move in harmony to our breathing.

Mere seconds later I felt his lips part and mirrored the action with my own as our tongues intruded one another's mouth, occasionally meeting each other, rolling and caressing as I whimpered at the sheer thrill of his kiss. He tasted of cinnamon, ginger and some fruit I couldn't name with the slightest hint of alcohol, which only made me want to relish even further into our joint osculate. And as if Damon had heard my thoughts aloud his hands left my cheeks and shaped down to my waist before resting at my hips, forcing my body even closer to his own. For a moment the scene reminded me of that of mine and Damon's first kiss in my bedroom just three nights ago but there was one huge difference, that to me, meant everything. We were both _human. _

Damon's hands shifted even further downward and gripped my thighs delicately; catching onto Damon's adjustment I made one of my own. I hitched my body up against his own, wrapping my legs around his hips, unable to suppress a slight moan of which escaped my lips as my clothed centre brushed against his formed lump. Whilst holding me in his arms, Damon somehow managed to rid me of my over-dress and I was left in my under garments and corset only. (Needless to say I had already taken care of his coat, and was starting eagerly on the buttons of his shirt.) At the sound of a hungry growl, I found myself laying face-up on the mattress, Damon hovering on top of me, our legs entwined. The second my head hit the fabric Damon broke our kiss and began grazing kisses along my jawline; I took advantage of his averted attention and my fingers hurriedly stripped him of his cotton shirt. I tossed it to the floor, laying it to rest on the pile of our already discarded clothing.

I heard the vicious tear of fabric, my under dress. Good. I shaped my hands over his perfectly toned chest; _god he felt good. _He groaned at the touch of my exploring fingers and I grinned at the sound. His mouth was now at my neck, nipping and kissing my sensitive spots whilst his hands busied themselves untying my corset. I heard myself exhale as the tight coil of clothing around my waist was soon released and had been thrown... Well, I didn't at this moment exactly care where. My now exposed chest was only that for a mere second or two before Damon's mouth began planting tender kisses down the valley in between my breasts. I easened back into the bed, needless to say enjoying him immensely. However, it was when Damon's mouth enveloped my ripe nipple and his left hand started squeezing my left breast, that I really began to feel the smallest glimpse of the pleasure Damon could exhort upon my body.

My fingers soon found their way into his hair, grasping fiercly as I kept his head there; Damon began suckling harder upon the centre of my breast and my digits continued to roam in his dark, silky locks.

"Ohh," I involuntarily murmured, my fingers tingling at the amount of lust coursing through my veins at that very moment.

Staying true to the 'tease' Damon was known to be he flicked his tongue once more over my nipple before withdrawing his mouth; despite leaving their place on my chest, Damon's head migrated south - his tongue leaving long, wet trails down to my navel. His hot breath exhaled over my skin, causing goosebumps to rise there as I felt the persistent thrumming in my groin pounding more than ever, desperate for him to meet his so obvious destination. His tongue slipped underneath the waist band of my underwear before he dragged them down to my ankles with his teeth; I stole a glance downwards and wished I hadn't. Damon's blazing blue orbs caught my own; the look of lust and desire so obvious within them I felt myself quiver beneath him. I kicked my knickers off and a satisfied smile licked the sides of Damon's lips.

Not giving me a chance to even utter a word, kisses were planted from my ankles, all the way up to my thigh, whilst his hand stroked my lip-neglected leg. I rose my hips in anticipation, wishing he'd just get on with it already. I heard him chuckle almost breathlessly at my action; amused at my eager attitude. He traced his finger around the outside of my opening and then gently across my sensitive bud; I moaned out loud, my hips rising to meet his teasing hand.

"Daamonn," I managed to gasp out, not before grazing my centre against his lingering hand.

"Mhmm..." He mused, clearly enjoying himself "What was that? Do you want me to continue? Are you _sure..?_"

I was frustrated now, so I groaned out in slight annoyance.

"Yes.. Damon, pleasee," that seemed to be enough to sustain him, at least for now, as his mouth clamped down, hard upon my clit.

His tongue whirled around inside of me whilst his lips gained strength and speed against my core; a chorus of moans fell from my mouth. A shiver ran down my spine as chills continued to channel through me; I couldn't imagine a more passionate situation than this. But if this was foreplay... Then sex; I wasn't even sure if I could undergo such sensations. Unable to help myself, I grinded against his mouth, gaining extra pressure each time I did so. My legs fell limp and my toes curled, my heels digging into the mattress. I could feel my ultimate climax only a grind away when Damon removed his mouth from my womanhood. I whimpered, pouting. Damon wasn't really going to leave me this way was he? No... Surely not. And my intuition was correct, for Damon wasn't planning on leaving me soon - the exact opposite, actually.

His hands removed themselves from my thighs and I took the few breaths he wasn't touching me as precious moments in order to attempt to remember how to breath again. However, my inner plan was interrupted by a nudge of something hard and defined circling around the peremiter of my entrance. I motioned my eyes to Damon's and know I needed to have him, right then and there. My body was a live wire; the electric current rippling through it, thriving on the sexual tension between both Damon and me.

"Do you want me... Elena?" Damon lust-lathered tone boomed.

No thinking time was necerssary, my answer was instant.

"Yes," I breathed, my breath ragged before we'd barely begun.

He reached forward, towering over me as he placed his two thumbs over my erect nipples and rubbed. I could still feel his arousal pressing firmly against my own, feeling myself become even wetter if that was humanly possible.

"Say it..."

"What?" I choked, unable to process anything more than his hands and member anymore.

"Tell me how much you want me inside of you, Elena. _Tell me!_" He ordered, seduction never leaving him or his tone.

"I WANT YOU DAMON SALVATORE!" I was hardly able to finish my sentence before he had entered me; I moaned, so loud I was sure everyone in the entire town would've heard; but I cared none for that fact.

I coiled my legs tightly around his waist as his hands groped my hips, hard. And I liked it. I wanted his hold on me to be stronger, I never wanted him to let me loose; we fit together perfectly, like missing pieces of a puzzle finally finding their way back home again. And this was home. His hot lips found mine and our mouths meshed together, our body's pounding in sync, moulding as one. My hands slipped down his back, feeling the dewing drops of sweat dotting on the surface of it. Without my head's permission, my mouth spoke.

"Ha-Harder Damon.." I gasped, my breath hitching every moment his hips thrusted against mine, "Deeperrr!"

Damon did as instructed the split second after I'd directed my passion-fuelled order. My hips rocked faster against his at a vigorous pace, jolting upwards as Damon slid easily through my soaking, constricting walls whilst his balls constantly hit my now very much abused bundle of cells. Nails, mine, dug into Damon's back - leaving long, thick red marks up and down the length of it; the mixture of passion and pain only lured him on even further as he called out my name with an uncontrollable growl. I was at his complete and utter mercy by this point; our tongues playing and his hands manipulating my hips at every grind - I was in ecstasy. Knowing I was most definitely about to reach my climax, I called out to Damon in a warning.

"I'm- I'm gonna come; oh.. Oh _DAMON, yesss,_" I said in a laboured pant as not even a second later my entire body tensed and I exploded, my fresh juices coating his still-stiff member.

It was then that I felt Damon shiver, convulse and with a shrill call of my name, spill into me. His thrusts slowed until his pelvis was longer moving and his arms hooped around my waist. His lips had left mine now and his ocean orbs were open, wide as his sensual breath washed over my face. He planted a single kiss upon my cheek then fell onto the mattress next to me. I turned my head to face him, watching Damon for a few seconds, when finally he spoke, his head sharing the same space mine did.

"You never answered me," he recalled and a perplexed expression found my features; quite honestly, the experience we had just under-gone, I wasn't sure if I could remember what he was referring to.

Damon smiled a sleepy sort of smile before asking another question.

"Am I allowed to know your name now?"

I grinned, copying his action from earlier that night and lightly pressing my finger to his lips.

"Hi, I'm Elena."

He exchanged the grin and pulled me onto him once again.

"Hi Elena, I'm Damon."

And with that he pushed his lips onto my own and we continued to kiss and eventually fell into the lapse of our subconscious; still connected both physically and mentally.

* * *

_Author's note: So, this chapter is a dedication to my best friend, Lauren, and my good friend, Jess. ^^ But nevertheless; here you are readers - I'm assuming this is what you've been waiting 32 chapters for? ;) You HAVE to review it for me, it's only fair. :P_

Jackie xxx


	34. 33: The Kiss Of Death

**A/N: Well hey there guys and a happy new year to you all! ^^ So, this chapter's a little late, but I figured you guys would need a little air from that last chapter; if you know what I mean. ;] And I guess here's a little treat for all of you Kafan shippers, (sort of, anyway) and you know what? This chapter starts in Stefan's POV and I was so looking forward to it. :L But yes, what can you expect from this chapter? All in the name. Kissing and drifting around death. (: As always, thank you to my gorgeous reviewers and I'm a-hoping you'll review for me on this chapter too. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Kiss Of Death.**

**SPOV**

As much as I pondered, and ultimately tried to make sense of the situation of which I had been presented with, I couldn't quite fathom it all. I was an intelligent person – that was a given taking into account all of the highly-rated education I'd been almost forced through by my father. I say 'almost' because, me, myself quite enjoyed learning new things and studying great novels; however, I felt as though everything around me, and what I'd become was an exact reflection of my father. Was that wrong? Well, I wasn't so sure. But what I did know was that I didn't like it. Not at all.

I wanted to be able to be my own person and claim things that I wanted and fight for things of which I saw as worth fighting for. My elder brother, Damon had always been relentless and seemed to enjoy being a lone-ranger. In some ways I envied him a great deal. In others..? Not so much. For instance, Damon and my father often quarrelled and he was rude and reckless; despite that, Damon was unrestricted. Damon was free to do anything he wanted. Sure, not to my father's approval – but the best thing about that? Damon didn't seem to care about that, either. He was such a strong person. Strong enough to fight for our country, in the army, strong enough to go it alone and defy our father.

Did I want to be more like Damon? Was that what was secretly bothering me? Considering all, I still had no idea, but, I decided not to dwell upon the subject and took myself to the only place I knew I could be just Stefan Salvatore and not Giuseppe's son or Damon's brother. _Katherine's chambers. _This was the one place I knew of that I could escape from everything, and man, did I need that right now. I couldn't get the girl's face, Elena's, out of my head as well as her words and those images of which had flashed through my mind due to her cause. I still hadn't made sense of any of that. But soon, when I was with Katherine everything would seem better. Strike that, everything would be better. Perfect, even.

I was at her front door, now. I scrunched the fabric of my coat collar up and pushed it closer to my neck as I inhaled, pushing the door open. Katherine was expecting me, so she wouldn't suspect anything was wrong. At least, I hoped that was how things were going to go, anyway. Even though I clearly owed nothing to the Elena girl, I still felt compelled as it keep her presence a secret from that of Katherine. Despite not seeing Katherine as a blood thirsty killer, something inside told me not to mention Elena's existence.

Whilst my mind was rambling on to itself, my feet had stumbled their way across the hall and up the flight of stairs; I got to Katherine's bedroom door and opened it. Her voice snapped me out of my brain's babbling.

"Stefan, why, my darling, you're early," Katherine murmured across the room to me and I flicked my eyes towards her voice.

She was sitting at her desk with a fluffy baby pink powder ball in her hand, dressed in her robe and her nightdress, looking as lovely and as perfect as ever. An angel disguised as the devil, that's what she was. I felt myself shrug and a smile stretch across my lips.

"I suppose I just missed you," I said, tone composed.

Katherine cocked a single brow but a moment later it had vanished and a smile highlighted her face. She stood up and motioned towards me, the essence of peach and pansies meeting my nostrils as she moved. She took my face in her hands and leant up, kissing me once.

"Good," she said, simply, before leading me to the bed.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

When I woke up, it wasn't morning. And how did I know? I'm not sure, I just did. I shuffled, and only slightly, opening my eyes slowly and sat up. I could feel Damon's arm lying contently against the mattress and glanced towards the window, frowning. I had no time of knowing what time it was so I decided there was no point in trying to attempt to do anything and that I should try getting back to sleep. It was then that Damon spoke, causing me to jump out of my skin. (Thankfully, not literally.)

"Can't sleep?"

I glanced down to him and he was smiling, his blue eyes warm in the dim light. The sides of my lips flipped up and I laughed a little.

"Yeah. It's weird. I normally sleep like the dead," she grinned before feeling it fade just as quickly as it had appeared, realising the Damon that would've got that wasn't the Damon lying next to her, at least not yet, anyway.

Although, Damon laughed, despite not being a member of the un dead, yet. _Stop it, Elena._ Trying to suppress that annoying thought I snuggled back into Damon, my head on his shoulder and my arm across his chest. He was fairly satisfied with my re positioning as his arm around me constricted a little tighter and pressed my closer towards him. My forefinger began drawing invisible circles absent-mindedly around different areas of his smooth chest as her eyelids began fluttering. His voice surprised me.

"How long have you… Erm, been here?" Damon inquired and my finger continued as I answered him.

"In 1864?" I thought about this for a moment in here; should I go with the full-on, brutal truth or should I soften it a little, I chose the prior option, I was sure Damon would appreciate that "Yesterday was my first day, here, in 1864. The day I met you, again. Or, for the first time, or whatever," I said, feeling stupid because I couldn't explain this whole time-travelling lark to myself, let alone another person.

In all honesty? I wasn't even sure if this was a huge dream. But if it was – there would be no words for how pissed I'd be. Having said that, this seemed to satisfy Damon. His reply wasn't expected, and was certainly rather un-Damon like.

"Do you think somehow I knew you were going to be there?" Damon paused, as if feeling he had to explain himself, "I saw a woman, a glimpse of her, when I touched your necklace; I know her, she's Katherine's hand maid. Do you think she might've had something to do with me seeing you there?"

I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders. I hadn't thought about that possibility, but there was indeed a likelihood Damon could've been onto something there.

"Maybe. Looking back a few months I didn't believe in any of the stuff I do know so I guess, going on that, it's possible. Yes," I said, watching Damon's face as I did so.

"Katherine. You said she was going to… Kill us, in the future," I tried to suppress a shudder as he spoke of it, I managed a nod "Is that why you look exactly like her? That you're the good half and she's the bad?"

And again, for the second time in a few short minutes Damon had surprised me with his logic. I knew this Damon had always existed within the Damon Salvatore I knew, but a part of me wished that he'd show it a little more.

"Honestly? I don't know how we look alike, a century and a half from now that's what the three of us are trying to figure out. Or rather, we were…" I trailed off and Damon responded.

"The three of us?" he asked, incredulously.

"Me, you and Stefan…"

He was quiet then. I smiled, and he questioned the action.

"I just… You're smart. You're… I don't know, different to how.. To the Damon Salvatore I know, knew; same thing," I said quietly, my eyes falling from the hold they had on his.

"Is that a bad thing?" He mused, moving my face upward, smirking a little; I laughed.

"Nope," I grinned, kissing him again.

Damon spoke after our kiss had ended.

"It's a good thing you're here now though, she was planning on turning me real soon. You know, so we could be together forever, and… Well, it seems you know the story better than I do."

I flinched against him and he frowned.

"What?" he questioned.

"She's thinking of turning you soon? That means… She's thinking of turning Stefan soon, too," my voice held none of the liveliness it had done when I'd been speaking to him moments before.

"You don't think…" Damon started, and I shook my head.

"I don't know, but there's only one way we're going to find out. I need to go and bring Stefan back here," upon those words, I peeled the sheets away from my body and hopped out of the make-shift bed I'd made for myself.

"Elena, you don't think I'm letting you go out there, to Katherine's chambers alone, do you?" Was Damon's voice and a shuffle of sheets.

I frowned, dragging on my comfy jeans and the t-shirt I'd entered the time period in. I couldn't deny how good it felt to rid myself off the confines of a compulsory corset and period dresses. I'd only been wearing them a day or so, and it had me praying thanks to the heavens for not being born any sooner than the twentieth century.

"You? Nu-uh. You are not coming with me. You could get yourself killed, Damon!" I turned to him; he was now pulling on his shirt, his boxers and trousers already on. (Unfortunately.)

"And so could you, but at least with me there we'll have more of a chance in saving my younger brother," was his comeback, that I just couldn't argue with.

I sighed with defeat and nodded, adding the remaining items of clothing to my body and taking a bag, linking it on my arm.

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"Nope," he smirked.

"Stubborn ass," I muttered, walking to the door.

"I think you'll find you missed the 'sexy' part."

I shoved him playfully.

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I moaned helplessly at the fresh substance flowing from her cut and into my mouth; never in a million years did I ever think that exchanging blood with a vampire could, would be pleasurable, but that was yet another thought Katherine had proved me wrong about. Saying she was an amazing woman was certainly an understatement.

"That's enough, for the moment Stefan," I heard her murmur, lowly.

I felt myself nod as she pried my mouth carefully away from her wrist. My eyes were bright and alert. I flicked my pink tongue over my red lips. It was then that she spoke.

"Now, Stefan, when are you going to tell me what an earth it is that's bothering you?" she asked, assertive.

My entire expression fell at her words. How had she found out? Had my ability to hide my feelings been so poor? How long had she known this? I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I tried again, this time it worked.

"I… I'm fine, I, really. It's nothing for you to worry about, my love," my words were attempting to smooth out any predicament that might have arouse, my hand stroking her cheek softly.

She frowned and shook her head from side to side.

"No, no, Stefan… I don't like this; you're keeping secrets from me," she whispered, softly "Why are you keeping secrets from me, Stefan?"

I pulled my body up, lying beside her now, on my side as I too, shook my head.

"Katherine… I'm sorry if I've upset you. Please forgive me," I almost begged.

Katherine thought for a moment and then answered.

"Do you love me Stefan?"

"With all my heart," I replied, immediately.

"And..?"

"More."

This made her smile and she kissed me lightly.

"Then would you like to make it up to me?" she asked and I responded with an 'of course'.

She reached to her bedside table and into a draw; she took something out of it and closed the draw once again. I stared at the object; it was a small veil of dark, nearly black liquid. I threw Katherine a questioning look. She smiled wider.

"Drink it, Stefan. And once you do, we can be together forever, just as I promised you," Katherine purred, her hands at my bare chest.

A confused expression took my features.

"But, but I thought you said we had to wait..?"

"And I did, but it's time Stefan," she paused, taking my face in her free hand and leaning closer, our lips brushing as she spoke, but not kissing "Trust me, Stefan. I love you and only you…"

I gulped and looked down to the veil of dark solution which had now been placed in my open palm and then back to Katherine. I knew what I was she had presented me with and I was now about to make the biggest decision of my young life. Remain human and risk losing the love of my life, or, become an immortal and live with Katherine for all eternity.

The decision was selfish or selfless, but which one was I?

_

* * *

_

Author's note: So, a little cliff-hanger for you guys to chew on there. :) Will Stefan go through with it or come to his senses..? I guess you guys will just have to wait until the next chapter. Meanwhile, though, mind tossing me a review? ;o

Jackie xxx


	35. 34: How To Save A Life

**A/N: Gee, we're on chapter 34 already? Doesn't seem like yesterday this entire fanfiction was a passing thought in my mind :L Oh well, enough of the whole reminiscing shiz and let's get down to business, shall we? First off, many thanks for my loyal followers and reviews. Secondly, I'm sorry for the lateness of each chapter. Just had my maths exam and fingers crossed I've passed (yn), but, in other news, I have no exams with exception to my History until June time, so we should be good on the updating front. :) Inspiration for this chapter was obvious: How To Save A Life – The Fray. (: Any who, the big face-off between Kathy and Elena; *dun dun dunn* (lol :L) hope you all enjoy it and review for me, worked my ass off here. :L**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34: How To Save A Life.

**EPOV **

My breath hitched as I slammed the front door to a close and glanced about myself; it was indeed the middle of the night and from what I could tell, not even town drunks were roaming the streets of 1864 Mystic Falls. I didn't like that; the seclusion from the world felt wrong somehow, so very wrong. The freezing wind whooshed vastly around my body and despite myself, I shivered. It was then that Damon's hand caught mine, I looked up at him. Damon's eyes weren't readable, nor was his face, but what I did know was that his taking of my head meant more than a simple romantic gesture. We were in this together. We'd always been in this together. I nodded to him before speaking.

"You know what we're about to do, right?" I asked him.

Damon nodded.

"Yes, we're going to rescue my brother, thus killing Katherine in the process of it all and then we're getting the hell out of here," Damon said simply as if he were discussing something as unimportant as a football game's score.

I stared at him for longer than what was necessary; he frowned.

"Did I miss something?" Damon inquired, his eyes searching my own for clues to what he'd done wrong; I smiled.

"No, It's just… Wow. I don't know," I paused "Let's get going…" And with that I yanked him along for a few strides before he become unusually resistant and I came to an abrupt halt.

The hold of our joint hands broke and I flashed him a questioning look.

"Problem, Damon?"

Damon's eyebrows furrowed together and I watched his hands burrow into his slacks whilst he advanced towards me; I continued to look at him.

"What were you going to say?" he asked, simply.

I opened my mouth with every intention of brushing of his words, but I knew now wasn't the time to lose Damon's trust by lying to him, so, I decided to feed both of our curiosities. I sighed, defeated; god, sometime or another I seriously needed to work on my 'resisting Damon Salvatore' skills.

"I just… I'm not really sure how to phrase this, but it's weird; strange, really really strange, actually," I trailed off, not knowing exactly how to continue the sentence I started.

"What's strange?"

_The inevitable question; sink or swim, Elena. _

"Just the fact that you're willing to risk everything, your life, and to what? To help a girl you're not even one hundred percent sure you know and then helping her kill the woman you love?" I shook my head, saying it out loud just made it sound even more bogus that it had seemed inside of my mind.

It was then that Damon did the oddest thing. He laughed. He didn't even need to think twice about it – he just… Laughed. A look of perplexion over took my features and I stared at him.

"Uhm, Damon, I'm not sure if you realise… But I was actually being serious? Forgive me, but I don't see what's funny?" I said in a fairly worried tone.

Damon halted his noise a few seconds later and smiled, pulling one hand free from his pocket and cupping my cheek. He tilted his head a degree and for the first time in a while, I felt self-conscious.

"Elena. For one thing, whatever I felt for Katherine, it couldn't compare even a fraction to what I feel for you," his eyes measured my reaction as he continued "And for the other… Elena, how many times do I have to say it? I believe you. I honestly, whole heartedly _believe you_."

And as it turned out, even the 1864 version of Damon Salvatore could leave me dumbstruck. Well, I could see exactly what Katherine saw in Damon. (Besides his looks, obviously.) His thumb stroked delicately across the skin of my face and I felt my lips break into an easy smile.

"Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

For the second time tonight, Damon took my small hand in his own and led me towards our destination.

* * *

We were at the door now and I pressed myself up neatly against the stone wall, making my every movement swifter and quieter than the last. Knowing the time roughly I realised in reality I should be too tired to be so precise in my actions, but the adrenaline running through my veins seemed to be on my side. Damon's hand burned in my own as I reached for the handle only to be stopped by Damon's free hand; I shot him a questing glance but instead of speaking he planted a single fore finger onto his lips and I was instantly silent. To say I trusted Damon right now would be an understatement.

Damon's eyes averted left, right, left again and then head on – it was at that moment, without any hesitation whatsoever that Damon gripped the door handle and turned it, thus allowing the front door to open with a creak. I winced at the sound, hoping desperately that it wouldn't give them away. I moved forward to walk in with Damon, but was once again halted by him. I pouted but did as was obeyed; Damon knew what he was doing and we only had one shot at this that much I knew. My heart squeezed at every move Damon made and I suddenly wished Bonnie was here with us; having a witch on our side might just give us the upper hand.

That was a point… Where the hell was Bonnie? Granted, I wouldn't have thought it practical if she was to have walked in on mine and Damon's heavy petting, but then at least she would've been with us when we strike. This made me feel terribly uneasy and I was beginning to doubt myself. That really wasn't what I needed. A second later Damon beckoned me over to him and I softly padded over to the spot beside him. I swallowed; knowing there was no turning back now and after a second or two of bracing myself, took the first steps up the long, winding stairwell.

For the first time in forever I hoped Katherine was too occupied in ravishing Stefan, than to even bother looking out for intruders of who had every intention of driving a stake through her heart. We were at the top of the stairs now with no sign of any kind of noise, or anyone; not even Katherine's handmaid (aka Bonnie's ancestor), Emily. My eyes narrowed, we were getting close. I felt the blood rushing through my veins and could feel my heart accelerating through my teeth – so much for keeping a low profile, Elena. I eyed a bedroom at the end of the hallway and Damon's voice confirmed my suspicions by informing me that it was, in fact, Katherine's chamber.

I began pacing soundlessly, yet, swiftly towards it; however, at mere yard away I felt something pull me back and for a moment thought it was all over. That I'd failed… But not even a second later I felt a pair of eager lips claim my own and realised it was Damon. I kissed him back, holding him tightly as we exchanged one last desperate kiss. We both pulled away shortly after but spoke no words; there wasn't any need to – we already knew. I slipped against the wall and Damon cleared his throat, knocking the door once and then opening it.

"Miss Katherine..? Miss Katherine, are you in here?" Damon's smooth, gentlemanly voice echoed, causing the taste of vomit to well around in my mouth; I hated that he was speaking to Katherine that way, even if it was part of the plan.

A few seconds passed until a velvet voice answered him. I heard footsteps and knew Damon was now inside, so far so good. I pushed my ear up against the wall, still keeping myself hidden in the shadows whilst I attempted to listen to their conversation, awaiting my signal.

'… _I know, but I just had to see you, Katherine,' a brief pause, 'But, I see you already have company.'_

_A sigh of an emotion I couldn't quite register. _

'_Oh Damon… My sweet, innocent, Damon,' a female voice cooed, making it hard for me not to gag. _

_A rustle of fabric followed her remark towards him and the sound of lips merging together._

I closed my eyes, trying to bat away the images from inside of Katherine's bedroom and trying to refocus my attention upon what I was about to do. _But what if he changes his mind; what if he's enjoying kissing her? She could have brain washed him again… _I suppressed those thoughts somewhere far, far away and nodded to myself, I could do this, I was doing this. Right now. And, as if perfectly on cue, Damon moaned Katherine's name loudly and sprinted from my hidden position and my fingers unscrewed a bottle of yellow vervain liquid. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Damon; but it was too late.

My hand threw the liquid over Katherine's body and she shrieked in agony, throwing Damon to the side wall, I took the moment she was utterly defenceless to untie the remainder of the bag, finding a broken chair leg I'd made into a stake earlier. And although I was fast in doing this, I wasn't fast enough for as my eyes met Katherine's now damaged body I noticed she was now beside Damon, her arms around his neck, threatening to snap. I instantly stopped my pursuit and she smiled wryly. Yes, Katherine wasn't as strong as she was before I sprayed her with vampire-poison juice, but she was still faster than I was.

"Ah… I thought so," Katherine said with sadistic satisfaction, reminding me so badly of the day a century and a half from now; I wanted to murder her right there, but she had my weakness – Damon.

"Let him go!" I said through my teeth as I watched Damon struggling against her grip.

Katherine pouted and glanced down to Damon, noticing him fraught with aggression.

"Oh Damon… My lovely Damon; why would you bring this… This pathetic, human copy of mine to my chamber to harm me?" Katherine whispered, her hand stroking his hair.

Whilst Katherine continued to play with her food, Damon complied, but in the corner of my eyes I noticed his hand fiddling around in his pocket and then I realised he was attempting to get at the stake I'd given to him earlier. Suddenly I felt guilty for doubting him. I took a split second to glance on the bed at a half-naked Stefan, I so desperately wanted to run over to him and wrap him in my warm embrace but Katherine's voice caught me off guard.

"Stefan's fine… in case you're wondering, so very fine," Katherine murmured slyly and I raised the stake, averting her attention to me so Damon could do the deed; however, Katherine seemed one step ahead of us for the moment Damon was about to strike she flipped their position and caught the stake between her hands and in the same moment broke it.

"Insolent child, how dare you!" Katherine cursed.

She flung Damon hard against the wall once again, but this time he didn't get up immediately; he was out cold, and sooner rather than later so would Katherine. I took his opportunity to my advantage and hurled the stake at Katherine's back. Katherine collapsed to the ground as she attempted to pry the stake from her flesh but I was beside her; I stabbed a piece of wood through both of her wrists and watched her squirm underneath me. I smirked wildly, practically tasting victory in my mouth, but I knew it wasn't over yet.

"Now, listen here you hundreds of years old vampire hoe bag, I'm going to drive a stake directly through your heart and I'm going to relish in it whilst doing so. And then I'm going to take Damon and Stefan while you rot and then burn, comprehende?" I said, making every word as loud and as clear as the last.

At my words, Katherine stopped struggling and began to laugh; my eyes narrowed into slits and I barked out a questioning phrase.

"You're too late," she breathed, a smirk never leaving her ruby lips.

"What are you talking about?" I said, angry.

Her head cocked to the side and my eyes followed her gaze; it rested onto Stefan, and for the first time since I'd entered the room I realised Stefan wasn't breathing. She hadn't… Oh god, she had! My eyes began glowing red and I slapped her, hard and fast. She scowled.

"You bitch! You evil, god damn bitch!"

Katherine's smile faded and glared up at me.

"I've had just about enough of these disrespectful insults!" Katherine thrust her arm up, screaming in pain and released her arm from the stake and tore out the other; I scampered away, my hand searching within the bag as I did so.

I was going to die. Crap, crap, crap!

"Not so tough now, are we, Elena?" Katherine smirked, ready to pounce upon me, but just as she went to do so, a stake speared its way through Katherine's chest, scoring directly through her heart and her necklace was ripped from her chest and tossed to the ground; Damon had her in his grip and grinned, his breath hoarse.

"And this is for my little brother!" Damon yelled before shoving her so hard Katherine stumbled over herself and then over the open window.

After he'd done so, Damon fell to the floor and I dashed towards the window, amazingly, sunrise has come at precisely the right time; I watched Katherine wretch and twitch in agony, burning and bleeding just as she should have always ended. When I was sure Katherine had perished, I knelt to the floor of Katherine's room and pressed my back up against the wall, letting my head rest against it as I did so. Mere moments passed and I felt two arms wind around me; I turned my head, smiling, finding Damon there. My arms coiled around his battered torso and I brought his lips to my own in a tender kiss.

"Thank you," he breathed.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Saving me," he replied.

"Damon, if you remember rightly, you were the one that killed her, not me," and as soon as I've finished that sentence I realised how literally I'd taken his sentence and that maybe, he wasn't referring to that at all.

He didn't answer, just waited for me to get it. I smiled warmly at him.

"It was my pleasure," I said softly before burying my head onto his warm chest.

* * *

_Author's note: So, here we go; Katherine's dead, Damon and Elena are alive and as for Stefan… Well, we can't have a happy ending before the story's over now can we? :P Anywho, review for me? :)_

Jackie xxx


	36. 35: Rules Of Love's Game

**A/N: Hi there guys. :) And so, this chapter is basically the aftermath of Katherine's death, Damon and Elena wrapping their heads around this new found situation and everything. :B Oh, and a note for my ever-curious reviewers… Don't worry all questions and predicaments will be sorted and wrapped up by the end of the story; I promise. :D so, in that time, all I ask is that you continue to follow this, be patient and review. :P And, as a side-note – there's a poll on my profile giving options of projects I'd all willingly oblige to writing but, your input on what you'd like to be reading is well-recognised, as always. :B **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35: Rules Of Love's Game

**EPOV**

My ear remained pressed up against Damon's chest, his heartbeat steady for the majority of the time but jumping every so often as his breath hitched. I frowned, moving my head sideways and then up across towards the direction of where Stefan was.

"We should get him back to the loft," I whispered, almost scared to break the silence of which had accumulated between the both of us.

I heard Damon swallow and then add his input.

"Yes, we should."

And with that I unravelled myself from Damon's arms and padded quietly over to Katherine's large (at least queen-sized bed); my eyes kept their intense hold on Stefan's face and I perched on the edge of it. It was at that moment that I felt the brim of both of my eyes well up with moisture, and unthinkingly my hand planted gently upon Stefan's. His single hand (which was considerably larger that my own) was now fixed into mine. I brought it to my lips. I kissed each of his knuckles and shut my eyes, feeling the tears travel their rightful path down both of my cheeks, and then form little damp circles on the white fabric below me.

Surprisingly though, my sobs were strangely silent, and the only recognition of my distraught state were the said droplets of moisture. Stefan was in fact, dead – that much I knew. But, Stefan wasn't exactly gone – I also knew that with the same certainty. It didn't make sense. And honestly? It just wasn't fair. A hand clamped down onto my shoulder and my eyes flickered open, instinctively glancing upwards. Damon, oddly had a look of silenced solemnity about himself; although I found it odd, I was grateful for it. I didn't even here him moving…

"Come on, we should get him out and away from here before anyone starts to get suspicious," Damon said, with a much calmer tone than I thought I'd be able to manage.

I nodded only once, unthreading my hands from their hold on Stefan's and then speaking, batting at my wet eyes as I did so.

"Yeah, Yeah…" I said, my sentence disintegrating further and further into the air until it had disappeared completely.

Damon meanwhile was at the other side of the bed and was bending over it, his hands catching each side of Stefan's torso. I frowned, folding my arms across my chest.

"Damon, are you sure you'll be able to carry him? You're hurt… We could find another way if you don't feel as though your—"He cut me off, slumping his younger brother over his shoulder as he did so.

"I'm a big boy, Elena," he paused, turning to me and flashing a very Damon-like smile "Besides, it's only lanky Steffy we're talking about."

Despite myself, and the situation I'd found myself in, an easy laugh passed my lips and I shook my head in slight dis belief; how was it that Damon managed to make me smile even on the oddest of occasions? Usually, I'd put it down to pure charisma – but with Damon it was something I forever tried but could never exactly put my finger on. He was at the door now when he spoke again.

"Elena..? Are you coming?" Damon asked, hesitantly lingering at the foot of Katherine's door.

I nodded, getting up slowly from the bed spread and then standing.

"Yes, of course. I'll catch up; just worry about Stefan for now," I replied softly; Damon tossed me a smile and then made his way swiftly out of sight.

Seconds after Damon had departed I went to follow him but in the first few steps I took, a blue glint caught the corner of my eye. I turned and neared the object realising it was the necklace – Katherine's of which Damon had torn from her neck. I quickly scuttled over to it, shoved it onto my pocket and then exited the room, (making sure to retrieve Stefan's shirt, draped across the floor, on the way) and the house as fast as was possible.

* * *

The walk back from Katherine's was one of the longest walks I was sure I had ever taken in my entire life. We walked in almost silence, the occasional conversation marker which would last a matter of thirty seconds and the mild comfort of my arms hugging my front were what accompanied me. Stefan was lying on the mattress now, neatly tucked into the sheets and I was, of course, by his side, my hand stroking the pasty skin of his forehead whilst Damon made himself comfortable, slouched against the window. I just wished he'd wake up soon; ease some of the brewing tension between Damon and me.

And then, as if somebody up there decided to grant my wish, I felt Stefan twitch against my side; I flinched and immediately removed my hand from his fore head and took his own; I squeezed it, eager.

"Stefan? Stefan… Are you awake? Can you hear me?" I questioned whilst at the same time hearing steps moving closer to me and then watching Damon kneel by Stefan's other side.

"Is he awake?" Damon asked me, I shrugged.

"I felt him twitch, so I assume he's getting there if not awake already."

And it was upon my last word that Stefan's body jolted, coughing painfully as his eyes flashed open. My heart jumped into my mouth and then, eventually, I relaxed. Stefan was fine. (Well, I suppose that depended on what your definition of fine was; if dying and then waking up as a vampire was fine then you would agree with me.) His eyes searched for a few seconds before he pulled himself to a sitting position and then rested his eyes upon my figure.

"El-Elena?" Stefan pondered his leaf green orbs boring into my face.

A smile cracked across my features as I nodded, suppressing the almost overwhelming urge to cry. It was strange, I had expected Stefan to either assume I was Katherine or kick up another fit of rage when he awakened with me by his side, but the response I received from him, even going on the single word, him saying my name came as a complete surprise to me.

"Yes, yes Stefan; it's me, Elena," I paused, making obvious eye contact with Damon before looking back at a slightly startled Stefan "And Damon. You're okay, you're safe; I promise," right then I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince more – Stefan or myself.

And as if Damon could read me exactly, he spoke, his voice relieving me from my spot besides Stefan, momentarily, but I was sure it was enough to compose myself.

"Elena, why not get him a glass of water or something? He's bound to be dehydrated," Damon suggested, gazing heavily in my direction.

"Yeah, okay," I said simply, releasing Stefan's hand and heading to the desk in the corner of the room; I picked up a single glass, half-full with clear liquid and then paced back to Stefan, handing him the glass; he thanked me shortly before beginning to drink.

I watched him perform the said action, but couldn't ignore the niggling feeling inside of me; Stefan needed to drink; that much was obvious – but I feared for how long it would be until he realised that what he was taking into his system now, wasn't what he craved. I shuddered inwardly; I could have stopped this, but I didn't. I could've… Damon took my hand, squeezing it gently and I smiled at him, hearing the words his mouth wasn't saying.

"Elena?" A voice from the shadows murmured and I span instantly; watching Bonnie's lingering presence make itself known.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to find the appropriate words to use that didn't entail any sort of cursing; so, I settled for her name.

"Bonnie..?" I said in disbelief, unhooking my hand from Damon's and then motioning over to my best friend, still in her period costume "Bonnie, where the hell have you been? Katherine found out; she turned Stefan – we fought her, what-"

She raised her hand and I frowned, looking at her in silence.

"I know, all of that, Elena…"

My eyebrows knit together at her response.

"Oh. Well, the question still remains: where th_e hell _were you? Even more so now you apparently knew what we just went through?" I said, incredulous.

Bonnie looked down and then over at Stefan and Damon; Stefan had finished drinking now and Stefan and his brother were talking in low voices. She dug into the bag tied around her wrist and pulled out a bottle filled with dark red liquid. Blood.

"Stefan," she called, and he instantly glanced over as Bonnie threw it; Stefan caught it easily and then examined the bottle.

Damon had the face of a grimace, and Stefan had one of an observer.

"This is what I think it is, isn't it?" Stefan said, very very quietly.

My features softened while Bonnie's remained solemn, reminding me of Damon's prior that night.

"Yes, Stefan. You don't have to drink it; but if you don't then..." Bonnie trailed off, shaking her head but smiling, if only mildly "Well, I don't think I need to add that detail, do I?"

Stefan swallowed, looked down at the bottle and then at his elder brother, who, had a very careful expression.

"Will you stay with me, brother?" The child-like innocence in Stefan's tone was far too hard to ignore; somehow, the moment felt so private between the two, I felt the need to look away, he then added, "Please, Damon. I don't… I don't want to be alone."

Damon was quiet for a few long seconds and I gulped back something in my throat; Damon mirrored my action, but his eyes were focused upon his little brother and his little brother only. His head bowed in half a nod and he smiled a hand messing in Stefan's hair.

"Stefan. You're my little brother. You have a choice between living and dying; I don't want you to die, and, I wouldn't miss your changing into an immortal. What kind of a brother would that make me?" Damon challenged half-heartedly and Bonnie tugged on my arm.

I looked at her, curious.

"We need to talk," she paused and then continued "Somewhere… Private."

I acknowledged her and began to move out of the room, just as I did so, she caught my arm and I flashed a look of confusion. She brushed under her eye, and I did the same; catching a single tear drop which I had no idea had fallen. We moved to the level below the two boys. I folded my arms across my chest, but to my surprise, Bonnie un wrapped them and pulled me to her; I hugged her tightly, my head in between her shoulder and neck and sighed. I really did need this.

"It'll be fine, Elena. Stefan's alive, Damon's alive. We did it. We won," Bonnie said, determined, but I, on the other hand shook my head, breaking free from the friendly embrace.

"No… No it's not," I looked to the floor "Don't you see? My job was to save them? Them meaning both Damon _and Stefan_. And I couldn't even do that. I've failed, Bonnie; Stefan's a vampire, or transitioning anyway, and Damon. God, that guy's been through hell and back. And, what does he have to show for it?" I met eyes with Bonnie again, my eyes glistening with tears "The soul reason we were sent back here was to prevent Katherine from killing them both in the future…"

"Exactly, Elena!" Bonnie's voice sounded strangely triumphant; I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry? What? Am I missing some major clue, here?"

Bonnie ran a hand through her bouncy curls and then smiled widely.

"Elena, have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe you have done your job? I mean, Emily said you needed to defeat Katherine in order to save the Salvatore's, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you did that! Katherine's dead and Stefan and Damon are free, alive and safe!" she finished.

I considered that for a few seconds before planting myself down upon a box, Bonnie sat beside me.

"Maybe you're right," I suggested before frowning and then adding "Hey, Bonnie? Can I ask you something, and you need to answer me truthfully, no matter what, okay?"

She looked perplexed as she answered.

"Yes of course, always Elena. What?"

"If you knew Katherine knew and that Damon and I were going to kill her tonight then… Then why didn't you come and help us? I've been wondering where you were for hours. I was worried, and now, I'm still worried, and I'm confused; so, all I ask is that you, I don't know; help me fill in the blanks a little bit here because… I'm really struggling."

Bonnie looked down at her hands, messily knotting her fingers together as she sighed, finding an answer and then presenting me with one.

"I didn't come to you, because I couldn't, Elena. Believe me, I really, whole-heartedly wanted to, but I couldn't. This was something you had to do on your own; I could help you along the way, and after like I have, and I am; but killing Katherine, you had to, not anyone else," she met my eye-line now and smiled, the Bonnie of whom was my best friend shining through "And really? I don't expect you to understand, because, I myself do not; I'm just telling you what I know to be true. Just like I also know you're in love with Damon."

I flinched, shooting my eyes in all directions but then easing upon realising no one was there. She laughed softly, taking my hand.

"Elena, you don't have to hide it anymore; I've always known, just as Meredith knows, Damon knows and hell, even you do," she tilted her head a degree "But, there's something else you need to do."

"What more could I possibly have left to do?" I said, feeling weak, run-down and utterly out of options.

"Choose."

She added light pressure to my hand and I knew, deep down that I didn't need reminding. Stefan or Damon - that was the choice. The choice only I could make, and the choice of which had always been underlining since the moment I'd met Damon so long ago.

Stefan or Damon. Damon or Stefan.

Just kill me now.

* * *

_Author's note: *Drum roll please* … So, Elena has realised she has to choose one of them; as for which one that will be..? I guess you're going to have to wait and see. (Poet and I didn't know it. ;]) As always, your reviews are needed and I hope this chappy answered a few underlying questions!_

Jackie xxx


	37. 36: The Sacrifice

**A/N: And so, the big one; the much anticipated chapter is finally here. :L After 35 chapters Elena finally has no choice but to make her decision between the two handsome Salvatore brothers. :P And all I have to say, really is that, thank you so much for your reviews and subscriptions; I never thought this would get as much publicity as it has, but hey – just shows how large the Delena fan base is. :) And so, inspiration for this chapter was because of 'The Descent'. And although, I was pretty much overwhelmed by Ian's acting throughout… The best scene, by far was the last. :/ But this chapter will hopefully prove Damon wrong and keep the Delena fires burning for y'all. :P So, here you go; and don't forget to review! :) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36: The Sacrifice.

**EPOV**

I inhaled; shaking my head – I could do this. I would do this. I brushed a few strands of brown hair lightly behind my ear, mentally preparing myself for opening the door and saying all that was needed to say. How could I decide, make a decision which would affect three people's lives, including my own? Honestly, I wasn't sure, but Bonnie was right – I needed to do this, and I needed to do it now. I came to the conclusion that whichever brother I chose, it would be selfish; there would always be one outsider, one person hurt. And unfortunately? It was always going to be one of the Salvatores; Damon and Stefan, the two men I loved with all of my heart, and more. It didn't seem fair. But then I reminded myself; since when was life ever fair? On anyone. And so, keeping as quiet as I possibly could, I pushed the wood of the door to an open.

"Damon… Stefan..?" I said, hesitantly; making my way fully inside.

Damon's head immediately cocked to the side, his eyes meeting mine as did Stefan's.

"Yes, Elena?" Was Damon's murmured greeting.

Breathing in deeply, I nodded walking into the centre of the room soundlessly. I momentarily broke eye contact with the elder brother and focused my attention on Stefan.

"Stefan, how're you feeling?" I asked, eyeing the now-empty blood stained glass.

Stefan looked down to the bottle, a guilty expression occupying his face; I felt terrible for him, truly I did. He nodded once, glancing towards me.

"A lot… Better. Would you thank, Miss-Bonnie for me, please?"

His words made my heart squeeze; Stefan Salvatore – ever the gentlemen, even in death. A small smile broke across my lips as I replied.

"Of course I will."

It was then I felt his eyes on me… The smouldering gaze of Damon Salvatore; I couldn't resist glancing his way; I swallowed hard, my entire body tensing up. Suddenly I felt incredibly guilty; and in regards to what..? Damon knew. But Stefan didn't, Stefan could never know. My eyes dropped to the faded wooden floor boards beneath me, like a disobedient child, caught out committing an action not seen as fit. And, for that very reason; I could not look at him. The worse part..? I didn't even regret it. Stefan wasn't stupid; he noticed this exchange and attempted to break the silence.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Elena; but I have a strange suspicion there was something you wanted to say..?" And as if reading my mind, Stefan was right – hell, he always was.

My hands found my jean's pockets and I responded.

"Yes, actually, there was… Uhm," I stopped, catching Damon's eye and then added "But, I kind of… I need to do it in private."

I bit hard onto my bottom lip; unable to untie the knot of nerves in my stomach; I didn't want Damon to leave – in fact, I wanted him to stay, hold me and never release me, but having Damon here whilst I told Stefan what I needed to. It just didn't seem right, and, I hoped he understood that. Damon, obviously, grasped what my words meant and stood, bidding farewell to his brother before walking to me. I exhaled as his hand touched mine, raised it to his lips and kissed each of my fingers.

"I'll be downstairs; waiting for you," Damon said, smiling a small smile; but also one that didn't touch his eyes.

I fought back the urge to grab and kiss him, tell him that I didn't mean it, that I needed him to remain here with me – but this was Stefan's moment, and Damon had to realise that I loved his brother too. I watched him exit the room before slowly floating over to Stefan. I knelt by his side, and before I even begun reaching for his hand, Stefan had already taken my own. Our gazes locked, his warm emerald gaze had every sweet word, and every soft touch flooding back to me; I could feel myself choking with the amount of severe emotion contained within that single gaze. _Can I do this..? I don't want to. Please, please don't make me. Please… _

"I…" I started, but couldn't finish.

Stefan smiled, the same Stefan-smile I'd grown to love and looked at me as if he knew me… As if he was my Stefan – the Stefan I'd fallen in love with. And there was no doubt whatsoever, that I was in love with Stefan. And a part of me always would. But that was something the three of us, Damon, Stefan and I would have to deal with. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Before you say anything more, although, you haven't said much at the moment any way… I just. I want you to know Elena, that I do," he trailed off… Looking to our joint hands.

I scooted closer to him, perching myself onto the bed lightly as I did so.

"You do… What, Stefan?" I said in confusion.

He took my cheek in his free palm and smiled, causing my cheeks to flush baby pink.

"I do… Everything, Elena," he stopped, only to take a breath and continued "I believe you, about everything and I will believe you about anything. I'm… I'm in love with you, Elena. I love you. I know this now; it was always supposed to be you – not her. Could you ever, forgive me?"

Oh god… Why was he doing this to me? Why did he have to make this choice a whole lot harder than it already was? It would've been so much simpler if Stefan had never regained the realisation of his feelings… Although, I knew I had to be strong. I showed him a tender, composed smile; but on the inside I was falling apart. And, my voice portrayed that.

"Oh, Stefan! Always, I'll always forgive you, darling… You've done nothing wrong; not a single thing, not ever!" I said, throwing my arms around him; which, as I knew he would, Stefan immediately returned the embrace.

I could feel moisture begin to build up in my eyes; they started to sting, so I squeezed them tightly together, in hope that I could suppress the inevitable experience. I held him tighter to me, unable to keep the realisation of how different hugging Stefan opposed to hugging Damon had now become. Stefan had no heartbeat, and I was to blame. And building upon that, I was about to crush the last ounce of a heart he had by informing him of the dreaded decision… It was now or never. Now or never… Forcing that thought to the front of my mind, I pulled back, breathing in the breath I'd use to break his beautiful, kind, loving heart.

"But… I can't," I said quietly.

Stefan shook his head, clearly not understanding. Yet. His thumb caressed the space underneath my eyes and he responded.

"What are you talking about Elena? You can't what?"

I sighed in defeat.

"I've been through all of this before… So have you – over a century from now. I was, have been, and technically still am torn between the both of you. And now, I need to choose. And I have chosen."

Stefan's eyes didn't falter from mine, I noticed every single emotion, every ounce of love, hurt, and anguish and all that went along with it flicker across his irises; inside them I saw all that we were, are and all that we'd ever be, and it looked perfect – a fairy tale. But how could I ride off with the Prince Charming and his white horse when my heart belonged… Yearned for the black horse and its broken king? That was just it. I couldn't.

"I love you, Stefan. I always have loved you, and most likely, always will love you. But I can't be with you… Not when," I paused, feeling my voice become weaker and weaker by the second, but I continued – I needed to get this out, all of it "Not when I'm in love with Damon, too. I need him Stefan. And I've tried resisting, living without him; but I simply can't. I am Damon; and he is me."

It was then that I felt the first tear betray my eyes; it slid slowly down my right cheek, persistently trailing, solo, before dripping soundlessly onto the centre of our still-locked hands. He was quiet for what seemed like a lifetime then.

"Kiss me…" Was Stefan's whispered response.

I looked at him now, really looked at him. He wanted me to kiss him..? What would be the point?

"Stefan…"

Stefan shook his head from side to side before bringing my face a little closer to his own.

"It's my last request… Elena, please. Just, kiss me. Kiss me and I'll accept that you'll never be mine again – it's my final, selfish want. Will you deny me of that?"

And how could I..? Deny Stefan of the only thing he wanted from me before I gave myself solely to his elder brother? And so, acting on his request, I lent in, hesitantly and pushed my lips to his own; the kiss was soft, tender at first and then our lips parted, our kiss become more urgent and wild as he pulled me even closer, our body's crushing together; my tears were flowing seemingly unstoppably right now as we continued to bask in our last kiss, sealing our relationship forever.

It had to have been several minutes before our joint osculate ended and we each halted our lips in unison. My eyes opened and washed over his features; his eyes were bright green, decorated with red veins, his fangs peeping out from under his top lip. Even now in this vampire-state of utter blood lust, he was still so beautiful; the tears streaming down his cheeks, such a _human _bodily response, I knew then and there that he was still my Stefan.

"Goodbye, my sweet, perfect, Stefan…"

And, kissing his cheek one last time, I unlocked my arms, and my body from Stefan's, and made my way almost blindly out of the room, sobbing silently as I went. It didn't take me very long whatsoever to arrive downstairs. And there, as he promised he would be, was Damon. He was casually bent against one of the windows, the shine of the early morning sun lit up the half of his face that I could see; even as a human, Damon was heart-breakingly beautiful. Suddenly realising he might not have realised I was here, I coughed, and he flinched slightly, looking towards me. But then, to my surprise, he looked away, without speaking.

Ouch, that hurt. He was beginning to build that wall… The wall I had spent months chipping away at and then finally, one night, managed to break through it and see into the very core, discover the real Damon Salvatore.

"Don't… Damon, please don't," I whispered, my eyes wide.

"Don't what?"

"Don't… Shut me out," I was beside him now; my hand raised and fell onto the dip in his shoulder blade "Not after all of this… Not after everything we've been through. I couldn't bare it."

Damon turned to me now; an unusual expression dominant across his face and his eyes were… If I could tell correctly, blood shot. Had Damon been… Had Damon been crying? His next murmur of words were all I needed to confirm my hidden suspicion of his odd behaviour.

"Why? Just so you can tell me you want to be with my younger brother?" The heavy dose of disdain was far too hard to ignore, especially as he continued "Well, I'm sorry, Elena. But I love you. I've never… Never loved anyone more; and I never will again! There! I said it. I'm in love with _you. _And I…" He stopped, his eyes dropping the ground whilst he finished in a lower tone "I _can't bare _not having you by my side."

And in truth, if I had to compare my tears now, after hearing Damon's confession to that of when I'd in effect, ended things with Stefan – they couldn't begin to compare. My head swayed from opposite sides as I took his face in my hands, smiling through the thick veil of tears.

"Oh Damon! Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that to me?" I said, my voice euphoric as I added "I want you, I chose you; and of course… How could I not, love you? You're my Damon Salvatore and I'm your Elena Gilbert. The fiery breath beneath my wings… My _all._"

It took Damon a good few seconds to realise what my words meant, but the second he did – it was obvious. The elder brother's inner wall, as well as the hard mask collapsed, obliterating itself into one thousand pieces as droplets of moisture escaped his orbs.

"You… Pick me? After all of it? Everything I've done… I don't, I don't understand Elena," came Damon's bewildered answer.

"You don't need to; but it's me and you, Damon. You and I; for now and all eternity; I'm yours."

I never realised how true those words were until I said them then; out loud. But they were. Oh how sincerely were they gospel. And then, with no uncertainty, suspicion, just love, hope and euphoric joy; he kissed me.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: C'mon guys; did you honestly think when it came down to it Elena could be able to choose Stefan over Damon..? :P But yes, please don't forget to review and also; catch my poll on the profile; much love and peace out! :)

Jackie xxx


	38. 37: It's Only My Heart

**A/N: Hey guys! You have no idea how sorry I am for this chapter's severe lateness; I've just had so much going on lately – it's honestly crazy. Now this chapter is about the aftermath of Bonnie's and Elena's deed, and, obviously Elena's dreaded choice between the two Salvatore brothers. I spent SO LONG on trying to end this chapter and I hope you'll find it satisfactory. A big thank you to my subscribers, followers and especially my reviewers! You guys have been uber supportive and without you this story wouldn't be what it is. So, all I ask is that you, my readers, review for me and continue to give me feedback. :) Enjoy. :B**

**Chapter 37: It's Only My Heart. **

**EPOV**

And from then on, we kissed and kissed and kissed even more than that; I didn't want to pull away from him – I wasn't able to find the strength inside of me (let alone the need) to end our tender embrace. Although, finally our kiss was brought to a halt and a strange sound, almost as if someone was knocking at the door. I unlocked my arms from around his neck as each of our heads twitched sideways to stare at it. _Who could it be? _Bonnie? No, she would've felt obliged to merely walk straight inside. It couldn't be her. Having said that, no one but the Salvatores (and Katherine, but she didn't exactly count anymore) knew they even existed, and they were both inside.

"Who is it?" I gasped to Damon, voicing my concerns.

Damon suddenly looked pale and stern as his head clicked from over his shoulder and he looked down at me.

"Honestly? I have no idea," Damon said, with obvious unease.

Upon a second knock, louder and more confident than the previous one, I went to take a step towards it but frowned as I found myself pulled back to my prior position once again.

"Damon…" I said in a low whining sort of sound.

"Elena, you have no idea who's out there, it could be someone thinking you're Katherine," he paused, shuddering at the thought and then adding "And I just can't take that chance."

I made a face, wrestling with my gut instinct and Damon's wild human emotions; this was so much to take in, so strange. I wasn't at all used to this loving self-sacrificing version of Damon. And truth be told, I didn't think that I ever would be. My hand gently plucked his own off of my arm and I held it between my two.

"But I _can _take that chance," I said softly "And I need you to trust me…" I trailed off smiling silently and then brought his hand to my lips, kissing it tentatively as I did so "Besides, you'd be right behind me if anything was to happen."

After a second or two, he nodded in defeat and then nodded me onward. It was then that I, given permission quietly padded over to the door and gripped its handle with my own tiny hand, mentally preparing myself for whoever it might be. However, no amount of preparation could have ever braced me for what or rather, who had appeared behind that door… I felt my irises widen in complete surprise and my mouth gape open like a hooked fish.

"…Emily?" I whispered.

Emily smiled warmly, acknowledging me before waving her hands, ushering herself into the shop as I back-tracked, closing the door on my way.

"Well, I have to say, you really didn't make it easy for me trying find you," her smile then expanded, almost mischievously as she added "But I suppose that's a good thing."

I had been struck to silence by the evolving situation and could do nothing but the exception of smiling in response. Damon, unlike me found his voice.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Damon started and Emily looked towards him, intrigued.

"Yes, Damon?"

"You're Katherine's hand maid right now, or were, it doesn't exactly matter. But how did you know that we'd be here and why didn't you help us killing her? It was what you asked wasn't it? It wasn't exactly the easiest thing I've ever done in my life!" Damon replied, sounding very much like the Damon I used to know.

"I'm sure Elena will explain everything to you at a later time," she turned her gaze to me "Correct, Elena?"

I was suddenly snapped out of my mute-mode but her words and nodded quickly – despite not being one hundred percent certain of what I was actually nodding at.

"Yes, yes, of course," I said, holding her gaze.

"Excellent," Emily tweeted, glancing around now, her eyes swiftly scanning the perimeter of the room and then speaking "Now, where is the other Salvatore and my little Bonnie?"

My arms folded neatly onto my front and I responded.

"Bonnie will be back shortly and Stefan's upstairs – speak of the devil," the three of us looked over to the front door immediately as a rather flushed Bonnie entered the scene – grinned from ear to ear; but as she saw our sullen expressions, her mood soon deteriorated and she frowned.

"Uhm… What's up guys? Did someone die or something while I was gone?" Bonnie said, meaning it as a joke, but her light-hearted banter wasn't appreciated by any of us.

Finally, Emily broke the tension.

"Bonnie, would you be a dear and run up to the loft? We need Stefan down here immediately," and at that command, Bonnie picked up clumps of her skirt and began to hurry upstairs.

My eyebrows furrowed together as she did this. What was Emily up to? And so, I asked. "Hold on a minute…"

Emily was busying herself in her basket by this time, taking various objects out when she answered me. "Elena?"

"We defeated Katherine; we did exactly what you told us to do – what more is there?" I asked almost desperately.

I just wanted to get this over and done with – no more doom and gloom… I longed to be normal. Emily halted her movements and looked towards me with a perplexed expression; and as feeble as it sounded, made me feel incredible self conscious.

"Don't you want to go home, Elena?"

Damon's entire body tensed, I could feel the said tension practically radiating from him – he didn't like that idea one bit. And honestly, I could say that I whole heartedly agreed with him. Although, I had no time in which to reply for Stefan and Bonnie were now trudging down the stairwell. (I sat 'they' were trudging, but Stefan barely made a sound when he moved now.) Emily had emptied her bag now and had made a large circle using small ivory candles of which began burning dully.

"Emily," Stefan greeted politely and she fluttered over to him, taking his no doubt cool hand in her own; she jumped back ever so slightly but then a strange smile reached her lips.

"You're an immortal now," it wasn't a question or a statement – somewhere in between; she didn't sound surprised at all. He nodded any way.

"That I am," he said solemnly, accepting his fate.

"Then you must have this!" she said, once again fumbling into the seemingly bottomless basket and retrieving a small silver ring; Stefan took it and slid it neatly onto his fourth finger "I wouldn't wish Katherine's curse upon anybody – but this ring will protect you during the hours of daylight; Katherine had me make one for you and your elder brother," Emily explained before pausing "However, the daylight hours are vastly approaching – therefore, we must hurry before the portal closes…"

Damon was by my side now, I took his hand tightly in my own, making sure not to look at his face; I already knew what his expression was going to be – and I wasn't so sure that I could handle seeing it. So, in order to pry my mind from thoughts of a melancholy Damon, I decided to ask the question which was most obviously on all of our minds.

"What do you mean, before the portal closes..?" I asked, hesitant as I wasn't sure I wanted the answer.

Emily looked at me with a look of… Exhaustion?

"Elena, dear, did you think you could just come and go anytime you pleased..?" My mouth opened but closed once again; she was right, of course.

"Well I…" Emily waved a single hand in the air before smiling.

"No matter, you'll be home soon; and then both you and my descendant will be done and dusted with having to clean up anymore messes," she moved to the centre of the circle and her hands signalled for both Bonnie and I to move; Bonnie began moving, but I was more decisive; Bonnie cocked her right brow at me and frowned whilst Emily mimicked the same expression

"Is there a problem, Elena?"

"Just me, and… Bonnie are going back?" I enquired, clearly not happy with this arrangement at all.

Emily was flicking through her grim wore at this moment, with a heavy look of concentration carved into her features, but despite this, her answer wasn't delivered in a strained manner at all.

"Well, I suppose we _can _transport Damon back to the present day; but I fear as though maybe Damon wouldn't want to leave his brother."

It was then that it dawned on all of us; Stefan wasn't coming?

"_What?" _The four of us said in unison.

Emily's eyes had risen from the old book now and she was staring openly at the four of us, but it wasn't a glare, more of a look of intrigue.

"It was difficult enough transporting both yourself and Bonnie back to this time, Elena. You, Damon and Bonnie I can do. But Stefan, he's an immortal," her eyes met Stefan's as mine did; he was scared, terrified even of being alone.

I could feel his frightened aura radiating and I had to look away; but just as I did so, I heard the strangest, most selfless two words I think I'd heard in my whole seventeen years of living.

"I'll stay."

My eyes instantly shot upwards at Damon, of whom, absurdly wasn't looking down at me anymore. His eyes were on the elder witch and they seemed to be staying that way.

"Damon, don't be ridiculous!" I scolded, my hand removing from his own as my thin arms locked across my front; he couldn't be serious… Could he?

"Elena, I am not allowing my brother to suffer for something that wasn't his fault," Damon said, harder than I expected him to.

My reply was a reflex answer; meaning, before I had the chance to think about what I was saying properly.

"And it's not _your fault _either!" I said it, but the moment I did, Damon's eyes flicked to my own and I suddenly realised the huge lie I'd just told.

It was true, it was _our _fault; if I hadn't succumbed to the elder brother I'd been pining for, for so long then Katherine wouldn't have had the chance in which to turn Stefan and I could've saved him… God, I was selfish. Damon didn't say anything; he knew he didn't have to. But even acknowledging all of this, I wasn't going to give him up without a fight. Not now, not after everything we'd been through together to get where we were…

"Damon, Elena's right. I won't let you do this; go with Elena and Bonnie; be happy," Stefan crossed the distance between himself and his elder brother, now of who was looking everywhere with the exception of the place Stefan was now standing in; Bonnie, Emily and myself were watching them with an expression that could only be described as curiosity.

Damon was silent for a moment or two until finally turning his eyes towards the younger Salvatore. His head shook slowly, but instead of his voice being heard, it was my own. I took Damon's shaking hand in my own and he glanced down to me, a very vacant, torn expression upon his features. I smiled.

"Then I'll stay with you," Damon opened his mouth to protest as I was sure both Bonnie and Stefan would have; but I continued before they were able to object "Damon, I chose you; _I love you _– so I'm not leaving you here."

It was then, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Emily spoke, her voice approving.

"And in that case; the scenario would make more sense," the four of us looked to Emily now of who was in the very centre of the circle and smiling compassionately "Bonnie and I will be able to channel our magic and send both Bonnie and Stefan back to the twenty first century," she paused, measuring each of our faces for some level of approval; I was solidly by Damon's side – nothing could make me move.

"Elena, _please _try to reconsider this; your family, your friends back home; what are we supposed to tell them?" Stefan asked, almost desperately as his leaf greens tried to reason with my stubborn self.

I smiled sympathetically towards the younger brother, not saying a word; nothing I said would've made this any easier on us; we held each other's gaze for a long moment before, I felt more than saw him give up the fight. _Our fight. _Damon was strangely stiff and silent by my side, almost as if he was scared to breathe.

"Permission for two minutes; Damon?" Stefan's weak voice broke the unusual quiet.

"Granted."

And that was it, just a word. Stefan took my arm and brought me up to the loft; I was unable to recall what those two minutes held before I suddenly found myself almost floating down the stairwell of whence we'd come from. Stefan and I shared a knowing glance and then Stefan turned to his brother; feeling as though the moment was too private for my eyes – I focused my attention on Bonnie; she was facing away into one of the corners, sniffing occasionally whilst batting her eyes. My face was thoughtful as I motioned towards her; she looked upwards, huge tears streaming down her face as she did so. And then, like an instant reflex, she threw her arms around me as I did her; we held each other for a few prolonged seconds, whispering our goodbyes and how much we would love and miss one another.

"Girls…" Emily's voice brought us back to the sad reality; the reality of which, for me would not include my best friend or the man I loved.

I nodded, swallowing hard and taking my place by Damon's side; Bonnie and Stefan strode towards the enchanted circle; their faces illuminated by the beautiful orange light; they looked so powerful, so strong – even with betraying droplets escaping their eyes. Emily began chanting, as did Bonnie.

"You don't have to watch this," Damon whispered, bracing his arms tightly around my body.

But I did – how could I not? I watched them in awe; the erratic sets of both mine and Damon's heart beats, the loud, overwhelming chant of a language I didn't recognise and the strange sensation of feeling as though dream and reality were once again combining, becoming all too much. Suddenly a blinding light thrashed across my irises; my eyes closed and I buried my head into Damon's chest. I couldn't watch; I couldn't handle witnessing our last moments. I felt a peculiar trickle of liquid down my cheek, then neck until finally coming to rest at my chest. I sucked in a harsh, uneven breath and came to accept everything for how it was and how it would have always been, and my mind said the one word my mouth never got around to saying. _Goodbye.  
_

* * *

_Author's note: Oh wow, poor Elena. Although, having said that – being stuck in 1864 with human Damon can't be all that bad right? Your views on this chapter and where you think it'll be heading are very much appreciated as always. :] _Jackie xxx


	39. 38: Bleeding Love

**A/N: Hey guys; really **_**really **_**late chapter, I know but I've had so much coursework and revision to do, in addition to being pretty ill. :/ But, nevertheless, here it is and hopefully I'll add another chapter to make up for the two weeks I haven't updated. Science exams are over, at least for now, and what with TVD gone on hiatus – we gotta have something Delena to keep us going, correct? :B As always, hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing for me (and you know how much I love your questions and queries). (: Much love. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 38: Bleeding Love.

**DPOV **

_Mystic Falls, 1864.  
_  
If she had been weeping, I would've understood. But Elena hadn't even shed a single tear, for that I was sure – since both my brother and Bonnie had evaporated into the blinding white light, Elena had been insanely silent. And if I was totally honest with myself, it disturbed me to no end. Despite my inner insecurities, I continued to hold her quite contently in my arm, murmuring various sweet nothings into her long locks whilst affectionately stroking my hands along her bare forearms. What else could I do?

"Damon?" Elena's astoundingly calm voice broke the constant chain of my comforting words.

My dark brows pulled together and I angled my face so I could witness hers, and the expression of which it possessed. Composed was the only word I could describe it as – just like her voice. And for a quick, unsettling moment a feeling of stupidity overwhelmed my being, as my mind suggested to itself that Elena hadn't needed my security; hastily, I banished it far from the realms of my mind, shaking my head a degree; Elena would need me as long as I couldn't bear life without her. And in that scenario, it would be forever.

"Yes, Elena?" I asked, my attention averting immediately to her lips; I knew anything she asked of me at that moment, and anything further she were to ask of me I would do it without question nor doubt.

"You did rid Katherine's body from the front of the mansion… Didn't you?" Elena asked, cocking a perfectly shaped eyebrow whilst staring at me inquisitively.

I gaped at her for a second or two before mentally chiding myself and cursing once under my breath. A frown fell across my features and my head swayed a notch.

"No… No, I haven't," I paused then added "I'll go now; I was just so caught up with everything that I-"My voice was halted by the touch of Elena's lips to my own; if I were to be made speechless by anything, that action would've always been a favoured request of mine.

Our kiss was slow, and it was gradual. I hadn't realised how I'd craved her touch as well as our joint osculation until that second and kissed her back mercifully and tentatively. A single hand palmed onto the side of my face and moulded itself into its shape, and I received the unspoken signal informing my lips to halt. Despite this slightly disheartening information, her hand curled around my own and I smiled – reassuring my puerile uncertainties that Elena did want me. There would be plenty of time for kisses… An eternity of them, if I had my way, so there was no need to rush. My lips left Elena's and I flashed a tender smile before coming to a stand, and pulling her with me.

"What was that for?" I asked, playfully incredulous.

She pouted and fluttered her eyelids in the way, I was sure only she could – not even Katherine had mastered the art of it quite as Elena had done.

"Maybe I just wanted to remind you how much you mean to me…?" she mused, gazing towards my ocean orbs with an expression of which would certainly cause even the hardest heart to crumble.

Mine had long ago been lost to the hands of Elena; and, permanently would be.

"Well, for that I cannot complain," I replied, pecking her lightly upon her already-pouted lips and then looking towards the door, "I won't be long – don't go anywhere," I said with mock caution, smirking her way.

She saluted me, reminding me momentarily of my time serving on the battlefield, but only, this time I was the commanding officer and I had control. However, I knew as well as the next man that a girl like Elena could not be tamed – nor did I want her to be. She was _mine _after all. I chuckled, shaking my head and walking out of the door.

**

* * *

**

SPOV

_Mystic Falls, Present day._

I wasn't sure how long it had been; hours, days, weeks? Time held no meaning for me anymore. I felt as though I was a withered flower, drifting aimlessly through the wind and each time my scarred corpse were to grate itself against the rough ground below, different parts of my soul began to fragment… I had no purpose, not without Elena, and still, the loss of Katherine loomed so heavily, overshadowing my thoughts – so much so that as their perfectly identical faces flashed through my mind – my visage continued to find it increasingly harder to discover which one of the brunette beauties I was fantasizing of.

I would've claimed that the thoughts of the two impeccably astonishing women were driving me to the brink of utter insanity, but truth be told – I feared as though I had already breached that barrier and was now wandering, well within the realms of this dark abyss of which held no comfort and no love from any female, nor family. I was alone.

Upon that rather startling self-revelation, a vibration echoed against my mahogany desk. But from where? My leaf green's flashed about it until they came across a vividly flashing (as well as fidgeting) mobile phone. Mine. I glanced down towards the caller ID and let a tired sigh escape my lips. It was Bonnie. The young witch of who had not only accompanied Elena to 1864 in order to save both me and my elder brother from our seemingly inevitable fate and the girl who… had stood by me. I ignored the persistent sound of my mobile and knitted each of my light-brown brows together and began pondering the subject of which was Bonnie.

A collage of recent images filled my mind and for an odd, abnormal moment, I found myself smiling; the day (whether it was yesterday, today, or any variations, I had no idea) Bonnie and I had been teleported back to the present time period, I had stayed by her for hours. Each of us sobbing huge, untameable tears as we each concluded we would never hear of, or see Elena and Damon ever again. Of course, Bonnie wasn't particularly melancholy for the abandonment of my elder brother, nevertheless, through the river of tears she cried – I was sure one was for Damon; my elder sibling _always _impacted people. Granted, nine times out of ten it wasn't a favourable impression, but an impression nonetheless. And through the no doubt prolonged days and endless nights I would be forced to endure perceivably forever more – never once would I cease to think of Damon or Elena, my brother and my eternal flame… I would not allow myself to; for, if they did not exist within my memory – then how could they?

The pain of that realisation was still excruciatingly raw, but indeed I did comfort myself with my puerile attempt to hold onto the past – that, of course and Bonnie. My phone had halted its noise now, (or maybe it had quieted a while ago – I didn't know for sure) and my vampire senses detected movement southward of the place I was currently habituating. Curious, I listened harder, attempting to detect any more signs of what sounded like human movement until a very firm, and very audible knock pounded itself against the front door of the boarding house. For a single split, foolish second I felt a pang of unease at whomever the house guest may have been. But that feeling did not overwhelm my being for long, as I scolded myself inwardly for being so incredibly irrational and pulled myself from firstly my chair, and then my bedroom.

I was calmly making my way down the huge flights of stairs within the house that I had grown to call home, experimenting with the weight of my soles against the smooth wood as I took each step; my feet were faultlessly in time with one another, as were my arms. Never did I develop such perfection in merely walking as a human – but being an immortal it seemed as though there were no rules, and it they were, they were minor. However, never would I thank Katherine for the curse she had so freely and abundantly given unto me, for it was just that – a curse.

Another harder and far more impatient knock fisted against the dense wood of the door, and I allowed a breath of frustration to pass my lips before eventually reaching it and hurling it open. My lips parted with intent to no doubt question the necessity of the persistent knocks when my mouth fell shut and I took in a shaken, hysterical woman; the woman, of course being that of Bonnie. My facial features immediately soften and I swallowed back an emotion I refused to register, until I discovered exactly what was upsetting the panic-stricken individual.

"Bonnie..?" I asked hesitantly, creases forming across my forehead as I connected my gaze with her own "Bonnie, what's wrong?" I asked, a little louder this time in hope of a response in between her muffled gasps and streaming tears.

Her right hand raised and whipped at her eyes whilst her other grasped at her small face, in an attempt to calm herself; finally, her sobbing paused and she inhaled before speaking the one word I hoped never to hear with such angst and terror for as long as I existed.

"Elena."

And with that, she collapsed into my arms.

**

* * *

**

DPOV

I was strolling, complete unaware of anything around me with exception to the mildly warm wind, as it whirled around my body and danced throughout the raven locks of my slightly kinked hair. At this moment, nothing could faze me, for that I was sure; and despite the fact I had hardly slept last night, and I was proceeding into the early hours of the morning in order to clear the body of my recently estranged vampire girlfriend, I could've have been happier. Undoubtedly that awareness was indeed a strange one, but I could not have cared less as I finally reached the place of which Katherine had first fallen from, and then fried underneath the sun's morning greeting.

A wicked smile captured my lips as I, for just a moment stared down at the deceased demon.

"Sweet dreams, Katherine, my darling," I mused in a low, taunting tone before bending and scooping the lifeless corpse into my arms and carried her off into the woods.

I took her deep into the realms of the forest until finding a bed of freshly reaped soil and laying her into the filthy bed of which she would, much to my consolation, stay for time and all eternity. Using the tools of which I could find without preparation, I buried my loathsome ex-lover and relished in the action whilst doing so. Once the task had been completed, I rubbed each side of my hands at the material of my slacks before burrowing the said hands into my pockets and journeying back to Elena.

And regardless of my mind's various attempts to expel the feeling – I couldn't rid it fully; the feeling of danger, of anxiety, something felt wrong; so very, very wrong. And I was powerless to stop it… I was rushing now, my legs moving far too fast for my body to keep up with, and horse breaths rasped from my lips as my feet continued to pulverize the ground beneath me. I could not fathom why, but I needed to get to Elena, and I needed to get to Elena _now_.

Finally, I came to a clearing, _the _clearing and eyed the abandoned shop of which, to me signified utter heaven on earth; my pace did not slow, in fact, I may have sped up considerably upon the realisation I was almost, _almost _home. However, in spite of my best attempts, I was too late. And the worst part was – I _knew _that I was. Upon nearing the front of the shop, my ice-blue eyes came across something on the ground… A human? With a plentiful crimson pool erupting from its chest – a fountain of scarlet flowing freely from her chest, the life source slowly draining from her being. No… It couldn't be. No, I would not allow it to be!

I staggered forward the final steps as my knees then buckled beneath me, sending my now-shrunken form to the floor below; my ocean orbs searched frantically over her body, and then all around, in an effort to somehow think of a way to save her from the fate she had, single-handedly rescued me from. My hands were at her arms now, then at her face and all over her; the flood-gates of my eyes burst open and a wretch scratched itself from my voice box. I grasped her lifeless form and forced her to me – caring not for the stains producing from the cursed crimson emitting from Elena's frame and merely holding her there. Tightly.

"You can't leave me; I won't let you… not like this! Not this way!" I cried out, pulling her face to my own and kissing her mouth – cold as pewter, but kissed her again and again "Please, Elena. I beg of you! Please do not leave me in this dark abyss of which in my grief I have no hope of escape from!" I was whispering her name repeatedly, fooling myself into thinking she could hear my calls – but the sound was consoling nevertheless "Elena, come back to me…" I trailed off, my voice barely audible as my lids shut, shielding the windows to my tormented soul.

_Come back to me, Elena. Come back… _

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Guys… I'm not exactly sure what I can say after that other than; 'Damon? :(' Poor guy – will he ever catch a break? Anywho, this chapter was a hard one for me, so I'd really___appreciate it if you guys could review for me? Your input means a lot, no doubt encourages me to write more chapters. Adios. (:_

Jackie xxx


	40. 39: Bring Me to Life

**A/N: Hey hey. ^^ and so, here I am, on a Saturday morning completing the inevitable chapter – after Elena's death. But before I go into anything else regarding the chapter and such I'd like to make a HUGE shout out to a reader who has recently found this story and a GIGANTIC thank you to all of their reviews so far: 'damvampsal21' you're an example of one of the reasons I'm sticking by this story, even in moments of writer's block. :) Now I've gotten that little snippet of gratitude out of the way I shall, once again, ask all of you to review for me with comments, questions and queries. Thanks and enjoy! (: **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 39: Bring Me to Life

SPOV

_Mystic Falls, present day._

She'd fainted into my arms and I had carried her easily into the front room. Her slim frame was feather-light as I placed her limp figure neatly upon the sofa. After that, time passed by fairly sluggishly as I awaited her to gain consciousness; but, better late than never – she began to stir. Upon realising this, I thrust my body from the sofa cushion I was perched and strode immediately from the living area, down the hall and then into the kitchen. It felt strange and no doubt alien to me residing in here – the only time I ever visited this particular area of my home was when Elena was over…

I refused to allow that next, almost inevitable thought to pass my mind, as I forced my attention to deter from that of Elena.

I decided concentrating on the task at hand was the best solution, so that was what I felt compelled to do. I reached the cupboards and retrieved a mug before flicking the switch of the beige kettle and awaiting its boil. Though, my preparation for Bonnie's awakening was cut abruptly short as a sleepy voice requested me out of the formed silence.

"Stefan?" the voice inquired, coupled with a shuffle or two of fabric.

I sighed.

"I'm in here, Bonnie, the kitchen," I paused, and despite myself jumped at the sound of the dinging kettle – honestly, a vampire flinching at anything, let alone a boiled kettle was indeed absurd, "I'll be in in a moment – don't go anywhere!" I called whilst busying myself in combining elements of Bonnie's hot chocolate.

I heard no sound (with the exception to Bonnie's even breathing) escaping the confines of the room holding her as I finished fixing her hot brew; I took the saucer from the usually-neglected draining board and grabbed three digestives, from the cookie jar that'd been around since as long as I could remember. They settled messily upon the plate as I carried the biscuits and the watery substance into the front room. I felt an odd sensation pass through my body as I realised my actions, and in turn their responses were very strangely… Human. It was not common vampire courtesy (in fact, courtesy wasn't common in vampires at all), for one to be reacting in the way I was and certainly not towards a witch. However, to me, Bonnie was not just a witch – she was… A lot more than that.

When I'd found the said woman of my considerations, she appeared drowsy; curled into a careless ball with her head resting against her bent forearms. A gentle, but exhausted breath of air passed her lips as she continued to nuzzle her face into the sofa-arm. I coughed, announcing my entrance and Bonnie stretched her body outward, not seeming the slightest bit surprised at my arrival and averted her eyes toward my lingering figure.

"Stefan?" she repeated my name for the second time before eyeing the nutritious goods – she smiled "For me? Really? N'awhh Stefan you shouldn't have!"

Upon that, or a single determined second I felt something, an emotion of which I hadn't felt for a while – something only Elena was thought to be able to evoke within my un beating heart… Joy. My lips twitched, mirroring Bonnie's own gesture as I cruised over to her, settling easily beside the witch.

"Anything for a… Friend," I replied, attempting to sound indifferent but was inwardly troubled that perhaps 'friend' wasn't the right word to describe Bonnie – but if that wasn't the right word, then what was?

Distracting myself from this pestering thought, I passed her the heated cup along with the trio of digestives. She ogled me for a moment or two before taking them willingly, thanking me in graceful gratitude and soon began nibbling at the biscuits in between sips of the brown brew. After a collection of prolonged time – I felt the urge to confront bonnie over her breathless gasp earlier that day, prying the assumptions from the back of my mind as I did so. And for a second, I felt a twinge of guilt within my soul for Elena not being in every single passing thought I had – how could I have forgotten about her even for a minute..?

Although the practical solution would be to wait until she had at least lost the air of exhaustion; I hadn't the time, not the patience and I simply needed to know what she meant regarding the woman, I still strangely felt I'd betrayed, Elena. However, ironically, the moment my lips parted, Bonnie had predicted my exact words, for she spoke suddenly – shocking me.

"You want to know what I meant about Elena, don't you?" she asked I a low hush as she planted the mug beside the one remaining digestive, ushering them aside.

I nodded, unable to respond with words – my eyes searched for her own for some sort of indication relating to her long-awaited explanation; and in disregard of my wry efforts, nothing could've prepared me for the dreaded words releasing themselves from the red-head's mouth.

"Elena's… Dead."

**

* * *

**

DPOV

_Mystic Falls, 1864._

Elena's dead._ Elena is dead. _

That phrase, whether it be summed up in three words, or only two – the end result was the same, as was the impact. Each second was an extra dagger thrusting itself into my maltreated human heart as it penetrated all feeling within my being. My weeping had not ceased, and nor did I receive any indication it ever would; I was alone now, and without Elena I had nothing. I was no one. Once I'd regained strength within my biceps and triceps, I constricted my arms around the lifeless woman surrounded by the eerie lurk of despair, which encapsulated myself and I mechanically rose to my feet and began carrying her into the shop.

I clutched her tightly into my body as she moulded her chest into my own; something sparked inside of my then and triggered a memory that for Elena, had already occurred, but for me… would now never come. Flashes of images, sounds, and recollections of scents flooded each of my senses as I continued the journey towards the loft; I staggered into the make-shift bedroom and laid her upon the ruffled sheets, and experienced a sense of déja vu as I copied actions from years away and traced my fingertips over her flawless facial features; I caressed every single crevice before performing an action I'd been too afraid to do when I'd been given the chance, which was now lost in the lapse of untameable time.

I hovered over her still-beautiful being and placed one, final kiss upon her impeccably curved mouth.

"I love you."

Upon releasing her unreactive lips, I unwillingly dragged my despondent being from the porcelain perfection, lying unmoving upon the mattress of which we'd both made love; sucking in a harsh inhale – I left.

And from that moment on, I knew what I had to do – the only thing that I could do… Leave. Leave everything. I wandered aimlessly, lost both existentially and metaphorically until I could recognise the hard ground underneath my soles no more; nothing more than the severe despair of my own desolation could register. I halted, at the brink of the precipice of both physical and mental death; I was already deceased in mind - so what an earth was I waiting for? A sign? Some ridiculous signal or an attempt of the rational side of my mind – ordering me to cease this absurd charade of anguish; however, not equipped to deal with even a second more of my misery-charged melancholy soul, I decided my next lease of action which, conceivable would be my last. _Goodbye cruel world; goodbye, Elena…_

**

* * *

**

EPOV

My chest jolted forward and a violent cough ripped from my windpipe, as my brown orbs flashed open simultaneously. I panted heavily for a few seconds as my momentarily blurred vision soon cleared and then defined – my eyes buzzed frantically from one side of the room to the next as I tried to make sense of the suddenly clear images and added spectrum of colours that not even I knew existed. Until now that is. It was then that I felt a harsh burning sensation at the hollow of my neck and instantly swiped a hand, far too fast for the average human eye to see, and watched my vervain necklace score from its position around my neck and land upon the floorboards.

Slightly shell-shocked, my eyes widened as I slowly came to terms with the action I'd just executed and with the realisation of how'd I'd managed to do it; a hesitant hand raised and touched the smooth skin at my neck; I retracted it almost instantly, scowling at the twinge of pain the simply touch had caused me. Of course; it was a vervain necklace. Reflexively I experienced with my new-found powers and hurled myself agilely rom the mattress… The mattress? How an earth had I gotten here..? The very moment that thought registered, so did another, much darker and far more disturbing one; the only person who could've possibly found me, the single being who would carry me to the loft would be him – Damon.

Damon had seen me… With a gaping hole in my chest, felt my un-beating heart and obviously came to the conclusion that I was… Dead. And if he had come to that conclusion, and Damon wasn't here – there was only one other place he would be. Because if roles were reversed, I would do the same. Upon the sickening awareness I darted down the flight of stairs and immediately out into the dawn sunlight. I scowled, feeling the sun's burning rays thrash again and again at my newly transitioned immortal flesh and dashed toward an area of shade. Vampires couldn't go out in the sun – obviously.

I chided myself for being so irresponsible and rummaged through my mind for answers and soon, I discovered the predicament's solution. I dug my hand into the pocket of my jeans and sure enough, my tip came into contact with Katherine's lapis lazuli necklace. A beacon of hope ignited within my soul as I hastily locked the chain around my neck, and without thinking, without looking back I raced against time to save the man, the mortal I loved from his foreseeable fate.

Soon, I had scoured the realms of the forest with no luck, only mere traces of Damon's scent; a cloak of utter hopelessness threatens to overcome by being, but I raked a hand through my long brunette hair – determined to not give up on him, on us… I would find him, I had to.

"Damon!" I wailed into the empty air, hoping for even the slightest clue of Damon's location when I got it.

_Elena..? _

It was a quiet, almost inaudible whisper – but it was more than enough for my recently enhanced vampire hearing. I took off, my feet pummelling against the ground beneath me, my breathing rate speeding as my pace increased into a sprint; I suppressed the raging hunger within my renewed depths and charged forward until finally catching sight, through the numerous brambles and trees of what I was looking for. Who I was looking for. I called out again, no less desperation in my voice as I neared, watching his right leg lunge forward; in an unexplainable injection of adrenaline, I surged forward, finding myself in the clearing, breathlessly observing the scene unfolding in front of me.

"Damon, Damon PLEASE. I'm alive! Turn around and look at me! Turn around, damn it!" the harshness of my tone, I was sure Damon would forgive.

He froze at my demand and almost instantly forced his figure to face me. His face was a blend of many interchanging emotions; but through the disarrays of disbelief and a-like emotions, I could recall one emotion in particular that I knew was dominant on my fatigue-ridden features also. Unredeemable, undeniable and irrevocable love.

"I'm here, and I love you; did you hear me?" Tears broke free from their barrier at my rims and began streaming down my cheeks as I choked upon my next sentence "So please come to me and tell me you love me – come to me Damon!"

No amount of reluctance was needed; his response was immediate. He ran towards me, closing the space between the two of us and taking my face in his hands; with obvious affection he caught my lips in his own. Our lips merged together perfectly and our tears mixed with one another's and I continued to cry – tears of joy now replacing that of dejection. The kisses had been long, eager and desperate before he released my mouth; and although he pulled back an inch or two from my face – his forehead pressed against my own as his blue orbs fluttered open.

"Yes, Elena… I heard you," he breathed, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear and then adding "And I love you too – for now and all eternity, I will love you too!"

* * *

_Author's note: Lovelovelovelove. 3 (: I think, if you guys think hard, you'll realise how Elena can be alive. (Well, sort of, considering vampires technically aren't alive…) But if not, all shall become clear next chapter. :) Anywho; review for me? Pretty please? :3 _

Jackie. xxx**  
**


	41. 40: Love Until We Bleed

**A/N: Hey guys! I cannot begin to describe how long it has been since I last updated. But I'm not giving up on this story – that is perhaps due to an email I received today regarding the 'Energize W.I.P Awards' thank you readers of who voted for me! This means so much, and because of this I shall be updating again until I finish this story! And I know it's a lot to ask of you, but could you please vote for me once again at the site http:/energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html (Replace the stars with dots) It would mean a lot! The voting starts on November the 1****st**** – 15****th****; I really hope you guys will help me out here; and as promised, is the long-belated chapter. Enjoy my Delenas and of course, drop me a review please. :')**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Love Until We Bleed.**

**EPOV**

_Mystic Falls, 1864._

We stumbled into the room, one after the other, so effortlessly. One hand clutched at his collar and the other weaved into his thick raven locks, I tugged him over the threshold of his (now our bedroom) door – grinning beneath our kiss. I heard him kick the door shut then; we had the mansion to ourselves once more, moments like this between us were always so undeniably magical.

"..Elena," he groaned against my lips – the sheer sound of it caused me to shudder wildly.

It wasn't just the fact he'd moaned, but the fact he'd moaned my name; ever since Katherine's 'mysterious death' I'd had to pretend to be her. I knew it was for the best, but when we actually got time to ourselves, it caused me to thrive within it all the more. At the end of the day, it didn't matter what anyone else thought, whatever they did – as long as we had each other nothing else mattered. I couldn't see where I was being forced back to, due to the fact both of my eyes were snapped short, but I could take a rather educated guess. Upon that very thought my calves came across a fabric surface. His bed. Strike that, _our _bed. (I would never get tired of correcting myself that way.) I parted my lips, instantly deepening our kiss. Seemingly on par with my thoughts, one of Damon's hands of which had previously been fixed upon my waist now shifted to my hips; he adjusted them slightly upwards. Allowing him to raise my body into his, my legs slipped either side of his hips and my hands clung to his shoulders.

Not even a second had passed until my back was pressed against Damon's mattress – a feeling of which had grown warmly familiar to me as of late. The first time, no doubt, was odd – merely because the last person Damon had been intimate with here was Katherine; but the reassurance of Damon's words and kisses had soon halted that disturbing image. I nipped at his lower lip, hungry for him as my thighs tightened their grip at his pelvis – the mild friction between us caused me to yelp out loud. This, just as I knew it would, caused Damon's smirk to widen.

"Easy, Princess; save that energy for the finale," he crooned, breaking our kiss and moulding his mouth against my jawline and then down toward my neck.

My eye lashes fluttered aimlessly, one set of fingers on each of our hands beginning to wander. Mine ran from his shoulders, along the curve of his neck and into his luscious locks – gripping tighter than ever as I held him to my neck; he knew how I loved it when he kissed my neck. His fingers, however, took a completely different path. At first they began tip-toeing up my side, dancing over each curve as he teased the fabric above my aroused being. I trembled beneath him. Then, they slid all the way down again and slid beneath my dress. The touch of his bare tip to my skin beckoned my chest further into him; I responded to his call in the only way I knew I was able.

"Take it off…" I breathed, utterly overwhelmed by the lust lathering our sensual situation.

And he did take it off. (Rather efficiently, too.) We hadn't had intercourse since I was human, so now was the huge test for each of us – most importantly me. Though I knew I would never hurt Damon in any way shape or form, I'd never had to control my still-new vampire urges in a moment any more than a passionate make-out. And this… This was going to go _far _beyond that. The hot air about us, coupled with Damon's expert touches washed over the skin at my legs and without qualm, my free hand began undoing each of his dress-shirt buttons. It was then the thought confirmed within my mind. We were going to do this – we were really going to do this; and in all honesty, I couldn't be more delighted. I'd barely managed to brush the needless shirt from his shoulders when Damon's kisses began plaguing the slightly flushed skin at my chest.

If my heart could still beat then I would've sworn it was beating at one thousand miles per second. I was desperate to get out of this corset, to be free of the minimal material now separating our two aching bodies and Damon knew just what to do about that predicament. At the sudden release of pressure from my torso, my eyes flickered open and I regarded him silently as hasty exhales escaped between my parted lips. He was looking at me now, really looking – just as I was gazing toward him. He was beautiful, heart-breakingly so; and he was mine, always. There were so many emotions and thoughts within Damon's ocean orbs – some easily detectable and others much more fathomless. But not one thought of me as I was, a monster. He stared with eyes of a man in love with a woman, nothing more, and nothing less.

Without saying a word, Damon's palm reached out and cupped my cheek – he brought our two sets of lips together and kissed me passionately. His opposing hand palmed over my smooth stomach before reaching my right breast. He massaged it, slowly and sensually as his thumb traced itself over the tip of my nipple. I moaned and kissed him harder, blissfully unaware that the currently-suppressed immortal hunger within me was preparing itself to take over. In reality I should've halted our sultry embrace, but I was weak with feeling for the man above me. Too weak with it. For the second time, his lips left mine and knowing Damon was about to up the intensity between the two of us, I bit firmly onto my lower lip. I had to prepare myself now more than ever, I couldn't slip up – I wouldn't.

Forcing my mind to concentrate upon my own body's reactions, the sudden intake of my nipple into his mouth surprised me; but it was a pleasant surprise to say the least. The nails fixed onto the fingers of my right hand scraped up and down the flesh at his back. The sensation-endorsed action caused Damon to crushed himself into me; I felt his hardness against my own arousal too definitely now. One hand kept his face at my chest as I allowed my words to run away with me.

"Oh Damon… _Damon.._" came the low murmur from my mouth "We ca-can't. I won't… Uh-oh!"

Though my words had insinuated that the mortal should perhaps lower the intense intimacy of which through, his body was forcing me to undergo such pleasure, it appeared Damon had other ideas on his mind. His hips began thrusting back and forth, the tip of his manhood positioned at the exact location of my main pleasure point. However, he didn't halt there; the encircle of his smooth lips against my nipple enclosed further more – the pressure of his sucks and the caress of his palm against my alternate breast gaining more and more by the second. The whimpers and pleas practically rippled through me then; I couldn't subdue my urges forever, didn't he understand? But I no longer had the energy, or the will-power to warn him. The all-too familiar ache within my fangs was more extreme than ever right now and try as I might, I couldn't resist the protrude of vampire fangs.

This was a very dangerous moment they'd each gotten themselves into; how on earth had Damon ever battled the urge to drain her being and won?

"Damon… darling," I choked, my eyes pried wide as they focused upon the pulsing vein embedded within the skin at Damon's neck "I ca-can't…"

It overwhelmed me then, just as I knew it would. Planting each of my palms at his shoulders, I switched our positions using the supernatural speed I'd gained as a vampire and kissed every area of his I could reach. I began at his lips, kissing them with an animalistic approach of which would've no doubt set the entire mansion a-light. I traced my fangs over his jawline and down his neck then – carefully skipping over his pounding pulse, but was unable to resist dragging them over his beating heart; I paused there for a second longer than necessary, but managed to halt the begging penetration of my extended fangs. His right hand knotted into my hair and his other grasped at the sheets, guiding me further southward.

'If only he knew just how out of control I am,' I thought worryingly to myself.

My lips reached his lower abdomen then and kissed across his hardness; Damon, being the helpless human beneath me elevated his hips – how foolish of him to influence such an emotion. My breathing was heavily laboured as I hauled my face back to his neck. And this time, I found myself incapable of removing my mouth from his neck. The dreaded, demonic outlines highlighting about my eyes made themselves visible as my humanity slowly began to drain drop by drop – the thought symmetrical to the image I received of feeding from him. I licked my lips, I needed to taste him.

"Elena… do it," came the strained voice of Damon.

"Wh-What?" I whispered, still in very much a blood-crazed daze.

"Bite me, feed from me – I know you want to, so take it…"

Oddly enough, the breathless permission from the man below me was the thing that snapped my out of my soulless state. I shook my head numerous times, somehow managing to pry myself from his body and scrambled to the opposing end of the bed. Palming one hand across my face, I hid my fang-dominated gums. I blinked furiously, trying to rid the ugly, scarlet outlines – I looked repulsive and I knew it. After a couple of startling seconds I closed my eyes and refused to look at him. I'd almost bit and ultimately fed from the Damon, the man I loved; what kind of person did that make me? I heard him moving closer then as the sheets ruffled together.

"Elena…?"

I didn't answer him, what was there to say?

"Elena, my Princess – don't hide your face, come here," Damon cooed quietly.

Denying his speech still, I remained as I was; stonily-still and silent. That was until I felt a single, warm set of arms surround me. I allowed myself to be pulled into him, but I didn't remove my hands from their position at my face. The feel of his smooth skin against my bare back caused me to relax if only mildly. Seconds later, his hands carefully placed themselves upon mine and I let him bring them down to my lap. Interlacing one set of our fingers, he used his other hand to bring my chin skyward – we locked eyes. It was then I realised I was crying.

"Shush my Darling, my Love, my Princess; you don't need to hide yourself from me; you _never _need to," he paused, but only to take a breath as his thumb caressed my wet cheek, catching the trickling tears "I know what you are, and I love you. Nothing will _ever _stop me loving you, do you understand me?"

I wanted to believe him, I wanted to believe him more than anything – but how could I? Damon was blinded by the sheer love he felt for me, he had no idea what danger he was putting himself in by merely sitting beside me let alone anything more than that.

"But I… But I almost bit you; and if I would've bit you, I don't think I could've stopped," my voice was shaking almost as badly as my frame; Damon's hand squeezed mine upon this knowledge – the human comforting the vampire, how odd? "And I couldn't lose you Damon, not now, not after everything we've been through," I admitted "You don't understand, I remember, I remember everything. Past, present and future…"

"I do, too," came Damon's murmured, slightly defiant response and for a moment I looked at him blankly. "I know it hasn't technically happened yet, but everything I saw when I touched your necklace, everything I ever have, and ever will feel I already have," he stopped for a second, adjusting me in his arms so I was sitting a-top of his lap, curled against him; one arm supported my frame as the other remained locked into mine. "And because of that, I'm never letting you go. You can be human, vampire, witch, hell – I'd even take you if you were a ghost," he finished off with a grin, forcing a small smile to appear across my own lips "My point is, I love you, Elena Gilbert – and that includes everything about you."

An exasperated chuckle passed my mouth and I immediately clamped a hand across the now-shut orifice. He cocked a brow at me in confusion and I instantly apologised.

"It's not what you said it's…" I fell silent then, searching for the right words "But it's going to take me a while to get used to you this way, this… Open, no-secrets Damon," I confessed, feeling slightly idiotic for ruining such a perfect moment.

His trademark one hundred watt smile kinked his lips then.

"Oh I have secrets…" he lent down to me, his lips now at my ear "Over a century worth of them."

"Is that so?" I mused, my voice replying to the challenge in his "And what's your biggest?"

He was quiet for a couple of seconds then before he finally spoke, his voice holding an eerie, seductive elegance.

"My biggest secret, Elena, is loving you."

We kissed one another after that, both lips and hands lunging for the other's as we fell back against the bed sheets and completed the most sensual and sacred acts any two lovers possibly could. We were happy, and we were forever.

* * *

_Author's note: and that chapter was basically just the pair dealing with Elena's vampire nature and the fact Damon's human – a nice bittersweet one to get back into the motion of things. ^^ next chapter will include Stefan and Bonnie as well as Delena not as 'perfect' as this chapter. I love you all and please review for me!_

Jackie xxx


End file.
